Total Pokemon Island
by PotatoDictater
Summary: 40 Pokemon battle it out on a remote island for the grand prize of one million Pokedollars. Who will win? Join hosts Yveltal and Xerneas for one wild adventure filled with humour, bad puns, romance, and betrayal!
1. Episode 1: Meet the Campers Pt1

**I do not own TPI or Pokemon**

"Work, stupid thing, work!" Yelled a voice

-click-

"Umm..I think it's working" said another voice.

"Shit! I'm not ready! Umm..I mean.. Hey everyone, my name is Yveltal!"

"And my name's Xerneas"

"And today we bring you our newest show, Total Pokemon Island! Where 40 or so contestants battle it out for the final prize of one million Pokedollars!" exclaimed Yveltal.

"Let's meet our first 10 contestants."

As Yveltal said that, a Wailord docked beside the island and 10 Pokemon stepped out.

The first one was a small bird with a red head. The second was Pokeball like sphere. The third was a blue bat with long thin legs. The fourth was a floating sword. The fifth, sixth, and seventh were all monkeys, one with red hair, one with blue hair, and one with green hair. The eighth was a very small yellow spider. The ninth was a ghost with a stumpy on his head. The tenth was a black bird with a black hat.

"Welcome Fletchling, Voltorb, Zubat, Honedge, Pansear, Panpour, Pansage, Joltik, Phantump, and Murkrow!" said Yveltal, panting after he said all those names.

"10?"asked Xerneas,"wait, but I only see 9."

"I'm down here," screamed Joltik, "and if anyone insults my height, I will kill them"

"Yikes," said Zubat,flying away and crashing into a tree. "Oh yeah, I'm Zubat, by the way... And I'm blind" he said before he fell over and fainted.

"We'll, I'm Fletchling, and I'm playing to win!"

"I'm Voltorb and if I get angry, I WILL EXPLODE!"

"Sir Honedge, at your service"

"We're triplets," said Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage, "and we're gonna be the final three."

"I'm Phantump...and I wanna die..."

"Murkrow, pleased to make your...acquaintance"

"Well," said Xerneas, "guess who the author made the villain"

"FOURTH WALL" screamed a voice.

"Wait, Egridos?" asked Yveltal, "aren't you supposed to be in Dark Arcanine 33's TPI?"

"I got kicked out early cause I was too annoying" replied Egridos.

"I can see why," said Yveltal, "anyways, since I'm too lazy to kick you off my island, I guess you can join our TPI. I guess you count as our debut"

"Wait", said Pansage, "isn't it unfair since he's evolved and we're not?"

Others nodded in agreement.

"Trust me," said Xerneas, with a smirk,"he's on the same level as you guys, if not lower."

"Hey!" said Egridos.

"Anyways, looks like our next 10 contestants are here!" Exclaimed Yveltal.

Another Wailord swam next to the island and 10 other Pokemon were dropped off. The first one was a candle with a blue flame. The second one was a blue penguin. The third was a orange lizard with a flame on his tail. The fourth was a light blue frog with a bubble like scarf. The fifth was a green dinosaur with a leaf on her head. The sixth was an orange chicken. The seventh was a green serpent like Pokemon. The eighth was an ice cream. The ninth was a sheep with blue skin and the last one was a grey bug.

"Welcome, Litwick, Piplup, Charmander, Froakie, Chikoreta, Torchic, Snivy, Vanillite, Mareep, and Nicada!" said Yveltal.

"Hey, everyone. Name's Litwick and I will use my brain to win this competition"

"Second villain" said Xerneas.

"FOURTH WALL"

"Shut up!" Said Yveltal, "God, now I know why Mew hates you"

"Um..anyways, I'm Piplup and I'm gonna try my hardest at this game."

"I'm Charmander and I'm so badass, I won't even need to try to win this game."

"I am Froakie, and I am participating in this game to try to find true peace."

"Um..What?" Asked Yveltal.

"He's been saying that the whole ride," said Chikoreta, "anyways, I'm Chikoreta and I wanna have fun in this game, if you know what I mean." As she said that, she winked to the boys. They all took a step back.

"I'm Torchic, and I wanna train to be the best at fighting!"

"Hello! My name is Snivy and I believe the only reason I am here is because the author needed a gentleman stereotype."

"FOURTH WALL"

"SHUT UP"

"I'm Vanillite and I'm just here for the food. Oh, and by the way, when do we get some, I'm hungry."

"Great. A Laxish rip-off" said Egridos.

"Umm..h-hello..I'm M-Mareep." as she said this, she ran and hid behind a tree.

"Hey everyone, I'm Nincada, and wow, is this island great or what. Y, it's better than Xpected" Nincada chuckled to himself while every else just groaned.

"Five bucks he's voted out first" said Yveltal.

"Deal" said Xerneas.

"Let's meet our next 10 contestants!"

A third Wailord came and 10 Pokemon were dropped out. The first one was two gears linked together. The second was a Pokemon with a very long tongue. The third was a pink ball with leaves coming out of her head. The fourth was a yellowish...thing. The fifth was a purple pile of slime. The sixth was a purple snake. The seventh was a metal ball with two magnets. The eighth was a blue and pink robot. The ninth was a heart shaped fish, and the final one was a dark purple ball with purple fog surrounding him.

"Say hello to Klink, Lickytung, Hoppip, Dunsparce, Ditto, Ekans, Magnemite, Porygon, Luvdisk, and Ghastly!"

"Hi, klink, sorry if,klink, my klinking annoys you, klink"

"I like licking things...sorry if that sounds perverted"

"BUTTERFLY RAINBOWS"

"Can someone carry me, the ride broke my cane and I have trouble walking."

"I'm Ditto and watch out cause you never know where I'm hiding!" He said as he turned into a bush.

"Hello everyone. My name issss Ekanssss and if anyone needsss their dirty work done I'll do it, but for a price."

"Great, we got two villains and a mercenary. What could ever go wrong?" said Xerneas sarcastically.

"I guess you could say he's very "snakey" said Nincada.

"Oh god..."

"I'm Magnemite and I'm not that brave."

"BOO!" Screamed Ekans

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Magnemite as he ran away.

"I am Porygon. If anyone needs specific information, you may ask me"

"I'm Luvdisk, and I just wanna have a good time, man"

"Heyo! I'm Ghastly and I'm here to make some friends!"

"Are we done yet," asked Charmander, "my legs are starting to get tired.

"We still have 8 more to go and then I'll show you around the island. Oh look, here they come!" Said Yveltal.

The fourth and final Wailord came and brought the final 8 Pokemon. The first was a blue dragon with black hair. The second was a green ball in green goo. The third was a grey bulky Pokemon. The fourth was a white electric eel. The fifth was a green flower like Pokemon. The sixth was a bud like Pokemon. The seventh was a white Pokemon with green hair and red horns, and the final one was a big light blue dinosaur.

"Hello Deino, Solosis, Machop, Tynamo, Petilil, Budew, Ralts, and Amaura!"

"Whatever..."

"I think I have a good chance of winning"

"If anyone gets in my way," said Machop, "I'm gonna rip them apart!"

"Hey man," said Luvdisk, "no need to fight, dude"

"My name's Tynamo and I'm gonna win so fast that no one will know what happened!"

"Petilil, and I hope we can become friends"

"I am the magician, Budew!", exclaimed Budew as he attempted to pull something out of his hat, but nothing came out, "alright, I'm not a good magician, but a magician nonetheless!"

"I am Ralts, and I am a fortune teller"

"I bet she's fake and just pretends to tell your fortune" said Machops. Ralts glared at him.

"Oh, I'm getting something, yes, the spirits tell me you will not survive past Episode 2"

"FOUR-"said Egridos, as Yveltal taped his mouth shut.

"Why you little-"

"Enough," screamed Xerneas, "just get on with the intro.

"Um..I'm Amaura and I hope I can win this.

"There! Yveltal, start the first challenge, I need to go drink this off"said Xerneas, as he teleported away.

 **And that's a wrap! What will happen during the first challenge? Will Nincada keep telling bad puns? Will the villains already start plotting? And will I get copyright infringement for using Dark Arcanine 33's Egridos? (Hopefully not)** **Find out next time on Total Pokemon Island!**

 **Please review. PLS?**


	2. Episode 1: Meet the Campers Pt2

**Last time on TPI, Yveltal and Xerneas introduced the campers, some good, some bad, some plain weird. This time, they begin the first challenge and create the teams. Who will get eliminated and which team will win? Find out now, on Total, Drama, Island!**

"Welcome back everyone to another epi-"

"We get it," yelled Budew, "we did read the intro, you know?"

"Mmmph! MPHHH!" Screamed Egridos through the tape.

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Yveltal, "that reminds me. Turns out Dark Arcanine 33 started a new season of his TPI, 'World Tour' or something. Basically, you're needed, so yeah, bye bye"

Yveltal teleported a cannon out of nowhere, stuffed Egridos in, and blasted him off the island.

"Whew, I'm never gonna invite random Pokemon again," said Yveltal with a sigh, "Wait...World Tour, Xerneas, just how many seasons does he have?

"Like...four?"

"FOUR! Shit, we need to catch up!"

"Um..earth to Yveltal," said Charmander sarcastically, "can we actually do something?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to the challenge. But first, let's show you around the island!"

Yveltal stopped at six wooden cabins.

"These will be your sleeping areas." Explained Yveltal. "Since we didn't want any girls pregnant by night 1, we decided to split the cabins, so males go in one,candy females to other.

"But why are there six?" asked Ghastly. Yveltal smiled.

"You'll see..."

Yveltal led them to a wooden outhouse.

"This," he said, pointing to the outhouse, "is where you'll say your confessionals"

"Um..eww.. No, not for me"said Joltik with a face of disgust.

"Too bad, suck it up and be a man..spider..guys, just go in there."

 **"So, this competition seems fun," said Fletchling, "I think I'll make some good friends here"**

 **"So, my biggest threats right now would be Litwick and Solosis," said Murkrow with a smirk,"but no matter. If I form an alliance, I will be able to crush them and win the game. Being evil is so rewarding."**

 **"Ha! Who knew it was so easy for me to fool everyone," said Budew, cackling,"obviously, I'm not a magician, I'm an evil schemer, and I'll win this game no matter what."**

 **"I hope no one sees me as dead weight," said Zubat nervously, "I am blind but I use my hearing to locate objects and evade them. I just hope I can evolve quickly, so I can grow some eyes"**

 **"Okay, just to get things straight, I am not a pervert," said Lickytung, "like most Lickytung, I have a strange habit of uncontrollably licking things. I just hope it doesn't cost me my elimination."**

 **"Ugh..," groaned Chikoreta, "half the guys here aren't even cute...well, except for Charmander. He's kinda hot...no pun in-"**

 **"The pun was totally intended!" Yelled Nincada from outside.**

 **"SHUT UP! Wait, did he hear what I was saying?"**

 **"I hope no one sees me as a threat," said Solosis, "sure, I'm pretty smart but that's it. I need to alliance with some strong people so I can stay in."**

 **"I know I'm going to be a big threat," said Porygon, "I mean, I am** **a computer and have all the information of everyone here...I'm gonna be targeted, for sure"**

 **"Mercenary, eh?" Mused Ekans, "I like that title...Maybe I should start calling myself that"**

 **"An island just waiting for trolling," said Ditto, smiling, "I mean, think of all the possibilities!"**

 **"So y-yeah...I'm scared of a lot of things," said Magnemite, "I hope being on this island will help boost my confidence...maybe"**

 **"I hope I can learn how to defend myself," said Torchic, "maybe I can learn some things from Machop. He seems strong."**

 **"Marvelous...," sighed Snivy, "dragged into an island full of criminals and ruffians, and the only way to get off is to get shot out by a cannon...this day couldn't get any better"**

 **"I have them all fooled!" Laughed Petillil, "they think I'm some cute, innocent, little girl. Ha, get ready for a big surprise!"**

"Well, with the confessionals out of the way," said Yveltal, "let's get star-"

Suddenly, a Wailmer came out of nowhere and dropped off 2 Pokemon.

"Wait..kink, what? I thought, klink, there wasn't going to be,klink, any more Pokemon!"

"There wasn't going to be anymore Pokemon," snarled Yveltal, "who the hell are you two?"

"The name's Staryu, and when I heard a TPI was going to start, I just had to join. The fame, fortune, drama, all in one! It's incredible!"

"Umm..okay, who are you then?"

"Venipede, and I didn't even want to join this stupid game until this dumbass dragged me along."

"Staryu convinced you to join?" Asked Piplup

"No, I was dragged into this. Literally. I was walking along the docks, when I got snagged by a rope attached to Wailmer. You can guess what happened next."

"I should kick you off the island, like Egridos, but seeing you guys actually have things to say, I'll let you join."

"Can I continue with the teams?" Asked Xerneas sarcastically, "or are we gonna have to make a pt.3 for the intro."

"Yeah, continue and no breaking the fourth wall anymore!"

"Alright, there will be three teams," said Xerneas, "Murkrow, Magnemite, Porygon, Dunsparce, , Ekans, Ditto, Fletchling, Vanillite, Phantump, Mareep, Lickytung, Hoppip, and Tynamo, you are all on one team. You guys will be called the Sneaky Shaymins.

"Isn't Shaymins supposed to be the Pokemon of gratitude?" Asked Solosis.

"Shut up and just deal with it! Besides, you're not even on their team."

"Moving on, Pansage, Panpour, Pansear, Amaura, Solosis, Petilil, Budew, Venipede, Charmander, Piplup, Snivy, Machop, and Torchic, you are also on one team. You guys will be called the Raging Rotoms.

"Alright," yelled the three monkeys, "we're all on one team!"

"Heh," said Charmander, "I could win all these challenges without my team."

Budew and Venipede just exchanged looks.

 **"I have a feeling this guy, Budew's gonna try and come after me" said Venipede.**

 **"Hmm..," said Budew with a thoughtful look, "maybe I can get this Venipede guy to alliance with me and then betray him post-merge. Yeah, I like the sound of that."**

"Alright," said Xerneas, "that leaves Chikoreta, Froakie, Voltorb, Ghaslty, Zubat, Klink, Ralts, Joltik, Deino, Luvdisk, Honedge, Staryu, and Litwick, you are on the final team. You will be called the Deadly Delibirds.

"Wait, what about me?" Asked Nincada

"Oh yeah, umm...Nincada, you're immune today and you will join the winning team of this challenge." Said Xerneas

"Speaking of challenges," exclaimed Yveltal, "today's challenge will be a climbing race."

"If everyone can look to your left," said Yveltal, "you all should see three mountains with a flag on each of them. They're pretty big so you should all be able to see them."

 **"Right, pick on the blind guy." said Zubat sarcastically.**

"The challenge us to get your whole team up there first. You can do anything to get up there. You can climb, fly, float, or even teleport, it doesn't matter. The last team will have to face elimination"

"Seems easy enough" said Piplup.

"Oh, but here's the twist," explained Yveltal, "me and Xerneas will be able to throw things at you to keep you from your destination. We'll throw anything we find, rocks, sticks, trees, etc."

"Wait, trees?!" Exclaimed Snivy, "you'll kill us!"

"Well, dodge it then" said Xerneas

 **"Right," said Snivy sarcastically, "because trees are SO easy to dodge"**

"Alright, let's start this!" Said Yveltal. He and Xerneas both floated up above the mountains and got ready.

SHAYMINS

"All right everyone," exclaimed Murkrow, "listen up. I have a plan on how to get up there."

"Who died and made you leader?" Asked Tynamo angrily.

"We'll, do you have a plan?" Replied Murkrow

"Well.. .."

"Then shut up and listen. The plan is all the flying Pokemon will carry other non-flying Pokemon to the top. Of course, there are not enough flying Pokemon to carry all of us, and that's where you, Ditto, come in."

"Wait, what? What do I do?" asked Ditto.

"You, my friend, are going to transform into a plane and fly the rest of us up there. The flying Pokemon will act as a distraction for Yveltal and Xerneas while Ditto will carry us to the top of the mountain. Any questions?"

"Wait, you expect me to carry like, 10 people?" Asked Ditto.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Asked Murkrow, glaring at Ditto.

"Um..n-no"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Said Murkrow. Ditto gulped.

ROTOMS

"Well, what do we do?" asked Budew, "we won't get up there just by sitting here."

"Duh," replied Machop, "we climb the fucking mountain like the two dumbasses told us to"

"No," said Solosis,"that would take too much time, and some of us here aren't good climbers. I have a better plan. All the grass types will form vines that reach to the top. All the rest of us will climb up the vinesto the top. I suggest we pick an area of the mountain filled with vegetation so Yveltal and Xerneas will not notice us."

"Um..but how do I get up there? I don't have any hands." Asked Amaura.

"Shit," said Solosis, "I forgot! Umm..-"

"I'll carry her" exclaimed a voice. Everyone turned around to see that it belonged to Snivy. "I'll tie vines around her and pull her up to the top."

"You!" Joked Machop, "Carry her? I'd like to see you try. She's, like, twice your size!"

"I've got to agree with Brainless," said Venipede with a smirk, "how are you going to carry such a big object." Amaura blushed and started squirming.

 **"When I was young," said Amaura, "everyone would always make fun of my size. When I got invited to join this game, I thought everyone would focus on the game rather then me, but I guess not."**

"Don't worry. I'm not as weak as some of you may think." said Snivy.

"I guess that settles it," exclaimed Pansage, "come on, let's get started."

DELIBIRDS

"Move faster!" Yelled Voltorb.

"I'm..trying!" panted Chikoreta.

"It's pretty hard when you're blind, you know?" Exclaimed Zubat.

"How do you think I feel?" Replied Voltorb, "I don't even have limbs, but I'm still faster than you guys!" That shut them up.

"Hey Voltorb!" exclaimed Litwick, "this is the stupidest plan ever! So far, we're the slowest team and the easiest to hit."

"I don't see you coming up with a plan!" Replied Voltorb, angrily.

Just then, Yveltal threw a giant rock and hit Voltorb square in the face.

"Oh man!" Laughed Yveltal, "did you see him! Ha! Hilarious!"

Voltorb started fuming and smoke came out of him.

"I'm..I'm..I'm gonna EX-"

"Now!" cried Litwick.

Out of nowhere, Ghastly shot up from below with Honedge. Honedge aimed and fired himself at Voltorb and hit him directly. Voltorb was hit into the side of the mountain and destroyed the side of the mountain with a huge explosion. Pieces of rock flew everywhere and what was left of the side was a huge crater.

 **"If that's the power of Voltorb," said Ghastly, nervously, "then how big will his explosion be as an Electrode?"**

"Come on," yelled Litwick, "the crater is much easier to climb!"

"Wait, you guys planned for Voltorb to explode?" Asked Zubat.

"Yes, and it worked perfectly." Said Litwick with an evil smile.

"But, isn't that wrong?" Replied Zubat "using a teammate just so the others can get ahead?"

"Zubat, Zubat, Zubat," said Litwick, smirking,"sometimes sacrifice is needed."

"But it wasn't needed! We still would've gotten to the top!"

"Ah, but here's the thing. We were in last place. But now that we have a quick easy shortcut to the top, we will finish in first. And besides, if we win, we won't have to vote anyone off, am I correct?"

"I..I guess" said Zubat, defeated.

SHAYMINS

Fletchling and Murkrow were distracting Yveltal and Xerneas, while Ditto transformed into a plane and was carrying the others.

"G-guys...," panted Ditto, "I-I don't think I can fly any longer..."

"Here, let me lighten the load" said Machops with a grin, as he pushed Dunsparce off of Ditto.

"You fool!" Hissed Ekans

"What? He was useless and was just dead weight" replied Machop.

"No, not that. Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what Yveltal said? We needed ALL of our team members to reach the top, including the one you just threw off"

Everyone glared at Machop.

"Alright, I'm sorry, sheesh!" Said Machop, annoyed.

"Sorry isn't gonna computer it when we LOSE the challenge" exclaimed Ekans.

Fletchling continued distracting Yveltal when he saw something falling.

"Wait...is that..Dunsparce?!"screamed Fletchling. He immediately dove down to try to swoop him up.

"No! You fool!" Yelled Murkrow, "you're leading Yveltal right to Ditto!"

Fletchling continued diving. _Come on, I've gotta make it..._ he thought. But Dunsparce was very near the ground and Fletchling was still far away. _No! I'm not gonna make it! The team's gonna fail because of me!_ But then something in Fletchling changed No, _I will make it! I just gotta believe! Believe..believe!_

"BELIEVE!" He cried out loud. But then, Fletchling started to glow. He got bigger and his tail got longer. His wings were much bigger and his eyes turned yellow. He swooped down at an incredible speed and picked up Dunsparce. He flew back up and landed on top of Ditto and dropped Dunsparce off.

"T-thank you, boy" said Dunsparce, before he fainted. Everyone just stared at him for a long time.

"Um..is something wrong?" He asked

"Yo dude!" Exclaimed Ditto, "you evolved into a Fletchinder!"

"Wait, really?" Asked Fletchinder. He looked at himself in amazement.

 **"O-omigosh!" cried Mareep, "He l-looks so hot!"**

 **"Is it because he's a fire type?" Asked Nicada, outside, snickering.**

 **"Ahhhhhhhh!"**

"Was not expecting that..." Mumbled Ekans.

"Dang it! Now he's too big for me to eat!" Yelled Vanillite

"Oh shoot!" exclaimed Fletchinder, "I shouldn't be here! Yveltal might-"

"-find out where you're hiding? Nah, but I would." said Xerneas, smirking. Xerneas grabbed a gigantic tree and hurled it towards Ditto.

"Let's see you dodge that!" Exclaimed Xerneas, before floating away.

"Noooooo! I'm afraid of trees!" Screamed Magnemite in horror.

"Oh please, you're scared of everything!" Said Ekans, rolling his eyes.

"According to my calculations, there's only a 10.34% chance of survival!" Exclaimed Porygon

"Then we'll take it!" Yelled Fletchinder, as he dove straight towards the tree. "A slim chance is better than no chance!"

"Are you insane? What are you doing?" Screamed Porygon.

"What am I doing?"mumbled Fletchinder as he hit the rock, "I'm believing."

ROTOMS

"Well..is that everyone?" Asked Pansage.

"No.." Replied Solosis, "Snivy and Amaura are still down there. Come on, let's hide in the bushes to avoid detection while we wait for them."

"Great," mumbled Budew, as he jumped into a bush, "they'll be our downfall"

"I'm sorry I'm so heavy." Said Amaura.

"It's...not..you fault" said Snivy, his breathing ragged, "I'm the one dragging us down!"

"What, you're the one pulling both of us to the top!"

"Yeah...but not... fast enough!"

"There! I think I see the top!"

"Can't...keep..climbing.."said Snivy, as he started to let go of his vines.

"No..not now, when we're so close!" Yelled Amaura

She bit down on Snivy's vines and climbed up herself.

"Come on! Al...most..There!" Amaura extended her neck and bit down at the top of the mountain.

"Hey look!" Yelled Piplup, "it's Amaura!" Everyone helped pull her and Snivy up.

"And it looks like the Rotoms are the WINNERS!" Yelled Yveltal.

Everyone cheered and patted each other on the back.

"Yaaayy..."whispered Snivy, before blacking out.

DELIBIRDS

"What do you mean we lost? We did come here first, did we not?" Asked Litwick angrily.

"You did come here first, but not with all your players." Replied Xerneas

"But who we're we miss-"said Litwick."Shit! Voltorb"

"I told you we should never have sacrificed any of our players," said Zubat,"and now look what happened, we lost!"

"Shut up! Or I will-"

"Go to the elimination ceremony, yes I think we should all go." said Yveltal.

The Delibirds just groaned as they slowly walked behind Yveltal.

SHAYMINS

"Well, at least he's not bleeding anymore.." Said Lickytung.

"Where...where am I?" Asked Fletchinder.

"You're in the hospital," said Ekans, "after you crashed into the tree, it broke in two."

"But why am I in the hospital then?"

"Crashing into the tree broke one of your wings." Said Magnemite.

"M-my wing?" Asked Fletchinder. He looked over to his side and found that his left wing was covered in a cast and when he tried moving it, it hurt.

"Anyways, we didn't lose but got second place, so yeah, that's it. I guess" said Ekans, looking away.

Slowly, but surely, most of the team left his room, until only Dunsparce remained.

"That was stupid of you, son." Dunsparce said, in a raspy voice. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry...yeah, now that I think about it, that was pretty stupid.."

"You were rash and overconfident with your decision. That is why I am going to teach you how to control your power. I do have a debt to repay."

"T-thank you.."

"Meet me behind the male's cabin in the morning and I'll start your training."

ELIMINATION CEREMONY

"All right, so as some of you may know," said Yveltal' "at the elimination ceremony, you vote to eliminate one person, person with most votes gets booted, blah blah blah"

"However, for this TPI, we decided to kick it up a notch. The losing team will not lose one but two members of their team. One will be eliminated and the other will go to the winning team."

"Wait...isn't,klink, this a bit,klink, too much?"

"Yeah, losing two members of our team will put us at a great disadvantage" said Ralts.

"I like high stakes!" Exclaimed Yveltal, "anyways, go into the outhouse and say the name of the person you want eliminated. Everyone glared at Litwick.

 **"I vote Zubat. What an annoying prick!" Said Litwick**

 **"Litwick!" Exclaimed everyone else.**

"Alright," said Yveltal, "here's how the elimination ceremony works. As you see here, I have 11 cookies here, but there are 13 of you. When I call your name, go up and take your cookie."

"Okay, just to make things quick, everyone except Voltorb, Zubat, and Litwick get a cookie"

"Wait..someone voted me?" Asked Zubat

"Why am I getting voted?" asked Voltorb angrily.

"It's pretty obvious who's going" said Litwick

"And the first person eliminated from TPI..is...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

...Litwick"

Litwick's jaw dropped.

"Why'd you guys vote for me? It was Voltorb's stupid plan that got us last"

"Um..no it wasn't." Said Joltik, "you were the one who planned to blow Voltorb up and cost us the challenge."

"Any last words, Litwick?" Asked Yveltal.

"Yes, I will retur-"

No one could hear what he said afterwords because Yveltal already blasted him out of the cannon.

"Wait...he blew me up?"

"It's a long story..." Said Zubat.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Zubat, you're now on the Rotoms team." Exclaimed Yveltal

"Well..at least I'm not eliminated..." Said Zubat.

"Alright everyone! That's it for the elimination ceremony! Everyone can go to their cabins!. Get some sleep...cause you'll need it." said Yveltal with a sly look.

 **And that ends the intro. Phew, now that that's done, everything should go smoothly. I will be uploading a new chapter at least once a week, unless I say there's something wrong. What will happen next time on TPI? How will the campers fare during the next challenge? Will alliances start forming? And who will be eliminated next? Find out all this next time! On Total. Drama. Island!**

 **Litwick:Unghh...review or something...**


	3. Episode 2: Ace of Spades

**Last time, on TPI, the campers finished their first challenge and the Rotoms reigned victorious. The Delibirds finished last and Litwick was booted for his evil plan which ended up causing the team's loss. What will happen this time, when alliances form and challenges get crazier? Find out now, on Total, Pokemon, Island!**

 **Special thanks to JustinThePokemonMaster for all the support! Really appreciated!**

 **000**

 _Later at night, in the forest..._

"So why are we here again?" Asked Ditto, yawning.

"I heard Murkrow wanted to meet ussss in the forest...or sssssomething" hissed Ekans, clearly sleepy.

"Yeah, but at midnight?!" Asked Tynamo, angrily, "How can I reach my top speeds if I don't get enough sleep?!"

"Count yourself lucky," said Honedge,"at least you can sleep,"

The four continued walking through the forest until they heard a sound.

"Um..what was that?" Asked Ditto, nervously.

"It was me," replied a voice. The voice belonged to Murkrow, as he emerged from the bushes, "and I see you have all accepted my invitation."

"Ssso what do you want?" Asked Ekans, annoyed.

"I would like to form an alliance with you all." Replied Murkrow.

 **"After Litwick's stupid mistake last time, he got voted off. That means my biggest threat is now gone," said Murkrow, cackling, "Now all I have to worry about is Solosis, and if he got voted off, well, that'd make my day."**

 **"I don't trusssst Murkrow," said Ekans,"He'll probably betray ussss later on ssssso I've gotta think of a plan. Maybe form a counter-alliance?"**

 **"At first I was saving grade ours from castles guarded by Hydreigons...," said Honedge, gloomily, "now I'm part of an evil mastermind's alliance. Sigh...where did things go wrong?"**

"And why should we join your alliance?" Asked Ditto,"don't they usually backfire in the end?"

"Yes, but only the bad ones," said Murkrow, with a grin," no one will ever know that we created one."

"So,"asked Murkrow," who want's in?"

"I guess I'll join.." Said Honedge with a sigh.

 **"Look, if I don't join, Murkrow's gonna vote me off because I know of his alliance," said Honedge, sadly, "if I join, he's probably gonna backstabbing me post-merge. It's basically a lose-lose situation for me..."**

"I guess I'll join too.." Said Ditto, before falling asleep on the ground."

"I can't really ssssay no here, can I?" Hissed Ekans, "count me in."

"I'm in too" said Tynamo.

"Very good." Said Murkrow, with a smirk. "Now, we will call ourselves the Ravens, and our first victim will be Solosis."

"Why Solosis?" Asked Honedge.

"He's too smart for his own good. He could discover our alliance and use it against us" said Murkrow.

"I guesssss I'm okay with killing the brain.." said Ekans, smirking.

"Then it's settled. You are now all dismissed." said Murkrow, before he flew away into the night sky." Afterwards, Tynamo and Ekans left, leaving only Honedge and Ditto.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Asked Ditto.

"Wait, Ditto!" Exclaimed Honedge,"I thought you were asleep!"

"Nah! I just pretended to be asleep. Anyways, what should we do?"

"Do what?" Asked Honedge.

"Duh! What should we do about the alliance?" Replied Ditto.

"I don't think there's anything we CAN do.." Said Honedge with a thought. Ditto gave him an understanding look"

 **"Poor guy," said Ditto, thoughtfully,"He's probably used to beating the villain, not being one. And here I thought I could pull off some epic pranks..."**

Ditto and Hinedge both walked away, looking sad and defeated. What they didn't realize was that someone had been listening in on the whole conversation.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Lickytung, licking a stick, nervously, "Murkrow made an alliance! Oh no, no, no! This is really bad! I need to go tell someone...but if I do, then I'll become a big target! What should I do?"

"Wait!" Said Lickytung, holding up a finger, "that's it!" As he said this he slowly and carefully walked back to his team's cabins.

 _The next day..._

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! GET UP AND REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!"came Yveltal's voice, out of a microphone.

ROTOMS

Everyone groaned as they got up.

"Wait...since when did we have a mess hall?"asked Solosis.

"WE BUILT ONE LAST NIGHT! NOW SHUT UP AND JUST GO THERE!"

"Wait..how did he hear you?" Asked Zubat.

"WE HAVE CAMERAS EVERYWHERE! HOW ELSE ARE WE GONNA GET IN ON THE ACTION?"

"God, his voice is annoying..." said Charmander.

"Oh so Mr. Badass is afraid of a little noise?" Asked Venipede.

"I'm not. And I sure as he'll wouldn't be afraid of kicking your ass." Said Charmander, angrily.

"Come at me." Said Venipede, clearly ready for a fight.

"Guys, guys, break it up," said Solosis, "let's finish the challenge and THEN you can kill each other." Venipede and Charmander both glared at each other before grumbling, and waking towards the mess hall. As Venipede walked along, he noticed Budew and flashed him a grin.

 **"Ha!"laughed Budew,"all is going according to plan. No one would expect that Venipede and I are actually cousins and working together. And the good thing is, we're both evil."**

 **"Alright, I was a little taken aback when I saw Budew here on this island as well," said Venipede, "but as soon as me and him met together and discussed our plan, I knew it would work. He's got the smarts while I got the muscles."**

As everyone got out, they marveled at the mess hall. It was a very big rectangular building. It had automatic opening doors, marble flooring and tables, and the seats even had cushions.

"He built THAT," said Piplup, eyes shining,"in one night? WOW!"

"I have to say," said Snivy, smiling,"even I'm impressed with the building."

"Forget about the building," said Vanillite, mouth watering, "think about the food!"

"I know right, I built it all by myself!" Said Yveltal, basking in his glory.

"I helped, you know?" Said Xerneas, annoyed.

"Let me enjoy my moment," said Yveltal, closing his eyes, but then reopening them,"oh yeah, which reminds me." As Yveltal said this, he teleported the Rotom's and Shaymin's cabins. He then replaced them with new buildings. The Rotom's cabins were as amazing as the mess hall, while the Shaymin's was not as good, was still better than the wooden cabins.

"Woah!" Said Charmander, "Sweet"

"Yeah! I know right?" Said Yveltal, "anyways, from now on, the winner will get a mansion, second place will get something mediocre, and last place will get the Crap Shacks."

 **"Ugh!" Said Staryu, disgusted,"how can I become famous when the place I live in looks like shit! Our team better win this challenge."**

"Anyways," said Yveltal, "let's start today's challenge which name is Treasure Hunting!"

"Wow...great name," said Joltik, "why don't you use the name of the episode?"

"Okay fine. It'll be called Ace of Spades, and what did I say about breaking the fourth wall?" Said Yveltal, annoyed.

"Yeah," said Xerneas, with a smirk, "we don't wanna have Egridos returning, now do we?"

"Moving on," said Yveltal, "today's challenge is simple. I will give each of you a tool for digging, some better than others. You will then go to a designated area where I have planted 38 treasure chests. First person to find a treasure chest wins immunity. First team that digs up all their treasure chests, wins the challenge. Oh yeah, and to make things interesting, I teleported some landmines into the dirt."

"Landmines?!" Asked Magnemite, almost fainting.

"Do you WANT us to die?" Asked Snivy angrily.

"Well, it would be fun to see," said Yveltal, smirking, "anyways, start digging."

Yveltal and Xerneas gave each of the contestants a tool. Most just received shovels, but there were a few who got lucky and unlucky. Ghastly got a drill, Joltik got a bulldozer, Piplup got a screwdriver, Zubat got grenades, Mareep got an RPG, and Vanillite got a spoon.

"Seriously?! A spoon?" Asked Vanillite, shocked.

"At least you can use your tool!" Said Joltik angrily, still trying to push the button to operate the machine."

"Oh right!" Said Yveltal,"one final rule. If you have found your treasure, you may NOT help your team. You'll sit in the mess hall where you can watch what happens from the TV's."

"Can we trade our tools?"asked Vanillite, desperately.

"You can, but I doubt anyone would want to trade anything for that"said Yveltal, giggling while pointing to Vanillite's straw. Vanillite sighed.

"Start digging!" Said Xerneas, signaling that the competition had started.

SHAYMINS

"Okay," said Lickytung, while licking his shovel,"does anyone have a plan?"

"SPRINKLE FAIRY SANDWICHES!" Yelled Hoppip.

"I have a plan" replied Porygon, "it is quite simple. We will first help all our 'unable' team members find their treasures and then the rest of us will find our treasures."

"What do you mean by 'unable'-"

"CACTUS FAN LAMPOST!" Screamed Hoppip

"-I see your point" said Ditto

"Mareep" said Porygon. Mareep jumped when her name was called.

"Um..y-yes?" She replied, nervously.

"Since my data tells me that you are inexperienced with an RPG, we will have someone help you. Fletchinder, since you are currently the strongest one out of all of us, you will help Mareep out with her rocket launcher."

"Flet-Fletchinder?" Asked Mareep,ghostly pale.

"Um..Mareep, are you okay?"asked Fletchinder.

"I-I-I.."started Mareep, before fainting. Fletchinder looked both shocked and worried.

 **"Okay, when me and Dunsparce trained in the morning, he taught me all about keeping my power in check, not getting overconfident, and my friends wisely. When he said that challenges were gonna get harder, I was NOT expecting a fainting Mareep to be my biggest problem."**

"Um...okay" said Fletchinder. He picked up the RPG and fired it at the ground causing a huge explosion, but no treasure chests appeared. Meanwhile, Vanillite was trying to dig up the dirt with his straw, but he didn't even leave a dent.

"This is literally gonna take forever." He said, lying down in defeat.

ROTOMS

"This is fucking AWESOME!" said Charmander as he chucked another grenade. After he kindly 'asked' Zubat for his grenades, Charmander began blowing up the dirt (and some of his teammates) around him. So far, the Rotoms had found 5 treasure chests, and Torchic, Amaura, Solosis, Budew, and Zubat (obviously) were sitting in the mess hall, watching.

"Watch it, lizard," said Snivy, annoyed, "if you chuck those things near me I mi-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he had hit a landmine and was blown sky high.

"Man!" Said Nincada, excited,"did you see that, he got eli-MINE-nated!" Everyone else just groaned.

 **"Okay, not to be mean," said Torchic,"but Nicada's puns are starting to get annoying. I don't know how long before he get'so voted off."**

When the landmine exploded, it created a massive crater, and revealed two treasure chests.

"Thanks for the chests, plant head!" Said Machop with a smirk.

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Snivy, now falling out of the sky.

DELIBIRDS

"Hey, I don't mean to jinx it, but I think we're gonna win!" Exclaimed Ghastly. The Delibirds had found 9 of their chests, and we're in the lead. Staryu, Froakie, and Honedge were the only ones left still digging.

"Come on!"complained Staryu,"how the hell am I going to be famous when all I'm doing is digging?"

"You won't be famous,"muttered Honedge, "you'll be eliminated."

 **"I guess you could say Staryu really wanted to be the STAR of this show!"laughed Nincada.**

 **Outside, Ditto couldn't help but crack up.**

 **"Alright," started Ditto, "I don't get how everyone hates his puns. They're actually pretty funny.**

"Okay, all Froakie's been doing is siting there." complained Voltorb.

"Yeah, when I found my chest," said Ghastly, "I asked him why and he said he was finding 'inner piece' or something."

"Well," started Voltorb angrily, "he better find it quickly, or else he's getting eliminated."

 _Release all your anger and stress_ meditated Froakie _let them melt away into the earth as you find your path to true enlightenment...There!_

Suddenly, Froakie jumped into the air and sliced his shovel into the earth. Everyone gasped as the hole he created was bigger than the crater of Voltorb's explosion.

 **"And here I thought Voltorb was strong," joked Ghastly, "he's got some tough competition."**

However, after the dust had lifted, everyone's jaw dropped. There, in the centre of the massive hole Froakie had created were the three remaining chests.

"It's a miracle!" Said Joltik, surprised.

"It's more than a miracle," said Ghastly, "it's like, two miracles!"

Yveltal flew by, wondering what all the screaming was about, and he saw it.

"Wow," said Yveltal,"my landmines created that?!"

"No," said Klink, nervously, "he,klink, did." As he said this, he pointed to Froakie, who was back in his sitting position.

"He made it," said Yveltal, clearly surprised, "the meditating monk."

"Trust me," said Ghastly, terrified,"that monk will kick your ass."

"Well..um..anyways, since the Delibirds have all their treasure chests, I guess THEY ARE THE WINNERS." As he said that, the Shaymins all cheered as well.

"Well, I guess second place will suffice." Grumbled Murkrow.

"What the hell?"asked Machop angrily, now realizing that his team lost, "how did we lose to LIMBLESS people?!"

"You mean, how did you lose?" Asked Pansear, annoyed."You and Petilil are the only ones who still haven't found your chests!"

"Hey! At least I tried finding my chest!"yelled Machop, clearly furious, "she didn't even try to find her chest!"

"She doesn't have fucking arms! What do you expect?"

In the background, Petilil just sat there and smiled.

 **"Oh I've got boys fighting over me?" Asked Petilil with a devious smile. "How cute."**

"ROTOMS, THAT MEANS YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!" Said Yveltal evilly.

"After that first victory, I thought we would be on a roll," sighed Solosis, "guess not" He and the rest of the team slowly made their. Way to the elimination ceremony.

 **"Machop has got to go!" Screamed Pansear.**

 **"Yeah..uh..we vote for him too"said Pansage and Panpour, scared of their brother.**

 **"Well..I didn't exactly see what happened, but I'm gonna vote Charmander. He took my grenades." Complained Zubat.**

 **"Well, obviously I'm voting off Machop cause he's a big threat, so getting him out early would be excellent for my game," said Petilil with a smirk, "I wonder how long this innocent girl costume's gonna last?"**

 **"Okay, so obviously, Machop's going home," said Solosis, "but I'm gonna vote Petilil cause really, she didn't do ANYTHING for our team."**

"Alright," said Yveltal, "I'm gonna make this quick cause I need some sleep, everyone come up except for Machop."

"What?!"asked Machop, both shocked and angered,"why'd you vote ME off?"

"You were annoying, useless, and blamed it all on an innocent girl. Yes, it's a real mystery why you're gone." Said Venipede sarcastically.

"Why I ought-" but before Machop could finish his sentence, Yveltal stuffed hm into the cannon and blasted him away.

"Oh yeah, and... Charmander, you're on the... Delibirds now" said Yveltal, before falling asleep.

"Meh, I can be a badass on any team."

"You should all rest inside your cabins," warned Xerneas, "tomorrow's challenge will be a bit...chaotic." The team gulped and quickly ran back into the Crap Shacks.

 **000**

 **And with that ends the second chapter. Yeah, it was kind of expected for Machop to get eliminated. He was kind of a dick. Wait...didn't Ralts predict this or something? Anyways, next time, what will happen when they're given guns and are pitted against each other? What relationships will form? And will Nicada keep telling bad puns? Find out all next time, on Total! Pokemon! Island!**

 **Machop: "Review or I'll fucking kill you!"**


	4. Episode 3: Paintball Protocol

**Okay, I'm uploading these WAY too quickly. Sigh...I've been watching WAY too many TPI's. Oh yeah, if you're wondering, Zubat found his treasure first and got immunity, but no one voted for him, so it didn't really matter.**

 **Last time on Total Pokemon Island, the campers had a digging challenge where they had to find all their treasure chests. Some fared better than others, but ultimately, it was the Delibirds who won. The Rotoms had lost, and decided to send Machop home. What will happen now, as even more alliances pop up and some things are not what they seem? Find out now, on Total! Pokemon! Island!**

 **000**

 _SHAYMIN's Boy Cabin..._

"Man...," exclaimed Lickytung, sitting on a couch, "even though this is second place, it's way better than that old cabin."

"I've gotta agree," replied Ditto, "this is pretty sweet."

"By the way," said Lickytung, "where's Porygon? After last challenge, he just sorta...disappeared."

"Why are you worried about the computer?" Asked Ekans, "he'ssss probably got a GPSsss sssssystem built inside of him."

"Well..it's been 3 hours since the elimination...," said Lickytung sheepishly, now licking the couch, "I'm just a bit worried, that's all."

"What?" Asked Tynamo, with a smirk,"do you LIKE him?"

"Are you saying I'm gay?" Asked Lickytung, angrily.

 **"Okay...I am NOT gay!"exclaimed Lickytung, fuming, "I just think Porygon's a good friend to have, and he's a nice guy, although sometimes, he's too smart for his own good...and..and...I think I like him? But as a friend! As a friend!"**

 _Meanwhile, near the beach..._

"I demand you let me out of here!" Yelled Porygon, who was tied up inside a garbage bag.

"Alright, sure thing..." Said a voice deviously.

"You fool!" yelled another voice, "he's probably found a way to untie himself!"

"Relax," replied the first voice, "if he tries anything, I'll beat the crap out of him!" Porygon gulped. He felt the garbage bag beginning to untie and soon, he was dropped out. Turns out, the voices belonged to Budew and Venipede.

"Surprised?" asked Budew with a smirk.

"The crappy magician's working together with the douchebag. What, are you preparing a new act?"

Budew's smirk dropped. Venipede laughed in the background.

"Now, listen here," exclaimed Budew, annoyed, "we didn't drag you here just for your smart remarks!"

"Then why did you drag me here?"

"He brought you here-"started Venipede, before Budew covered his mouth.

"You nitwit!" Whispered Budew angrily, "don't you realize? The computer's tricking you into giving him information!"

"I can still hear you, you know?"

"Shut up!" Yelled Budew and Venipede.

"Wow! Are you guys like-"

"Brothers?" said Venipede, cutting Porygon off, "no, we're cousins."

"Dumbass!" Said Budew, slapping Venipede, "stop giving away info!"

"Ow! Why the hell did you slap me?" Said Venipede, slapping Budew as well.

"Ughh..." Porygon drawled, "I've been captured by the two stooges. End me now.."

"Listen, robot!" yelled Budew angrily, "you're gonna give us all your information on all the campers."

"Okay one, why the hell would I do that? And two, I can't because-"

"-their info is too hard to hack into? I have just the thing." Said Budew, grinning evilly as he pulled out a microchip from his bud.

"I knew you would be unwilling so why don't we trade?" Asked Budew deviously.

"Is that an-"

"Up-grade? Why yes it is." said Budew, smirking, "Here's the deal. You give us all your information on the campers, join us, and we give you the microchip."

"And what if I decline?" Asked Porygon, annoyed.

"I beat you to a fucking pulp and leave you here." Said Venipede, grinning,"our team will notice your absence, and sooner or later, you'll get voted off."

"I don't have much of a choice here, do I?" Asked Porygon, sighing.

"No," said Budew, laughing, "No you don't."

"Fine, I'll join you guys, but first, untie me."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Asked Venipede

"How am I supposed to participate in challenges if I'm tied up? They'll vote me off due to my inactivity and you'll never get my information."

"Grrr...untie him." Said Budew, gritting his teeth.

"What? Why? He could-"

"Just do it. We NEED that information." yelled Budew. Venipede grumbled, before agreeing and untying Porygon.

 **"Being evil by myself was 'meh'," said Venipede, "but now that Budew's working with me, I can cause some serious damage! The only problem is, sometimes we don't always agree..."**

 **"Venipede and I aren't really on the best of terms," said Budew, "but since he's the only person I actually know, we've decided to form a sort of alliance. Of course, trusting him is a whole other story..."**

 **"The good news is, I'm getting an upgrade which'll make me twice as strong," said Porygon, gloomily, "The bad news is that I'm stuck working with these two clowns. Even worse, they're related and BOTH want me in pain...sigh.."**

"Now give me the chip." Said Porygon. Budew tossed it to him while glaring at the robot. Porygon touched it and instantly started glowing. His body got slimmer and less blocky. He grew an oval shaped tail and instead of sharp corners, now had a smooth body. He had become a Porygon2.

"Ahhhhh..that felt...good."said Porygon2, happily.

"Alright, now give us some info on Murkrow!" ordered Budew.

"Fine!..Let's see..looks like he's strong both socially and mentally-"

"Bad news for us.." Grumbled Venipede.

"-and he seems to be in an alliance with Honedge, Tynamo, Ekans, and Ditto."

"What?!" Exclaimed Budew and Venipede.

 **"Okay, Murkrow chose Tynamo for his speed, Ekans for doing his dirty work, and Honedge for his power," said Budew, in thought, "but why Ditto? Shit! Right! He can transform into anything Murkrow wants! Ugh...why didn't I think of that?! Stupid,stupid,stupid..."**

"Alright, I'll go form a plan and we can put it into action tomorrow. Any questions?"asked Budew.

"None from me." Said Venipede.

"Even if I had one, you guys probably wouldn't answer it."

"Who knew, robots can learn!" said Budew, smirking, earning a glare from Porygon, "anyways, I don't want to be here too long or else everyone will start getting suspicious."

"Oh, and if you tell anyone," said Venipede, "I will retire you and drown you in the ocean." Porygon gulped.

 _In the forest..._

"Okay, how the hell did Solosis not get eliminated? I thought I told you to switch the votes!" Said Murkrow, pointing to Ekans.

"I did! Ssssomeone must've sssswithced them" hissed Ekans, angrily.

 **"Hmmm," said Murkrow, striking a thoughtful pose, "either Ekans is lying, or someone knows of our alliance and re-changed the votes. Either way, it's bad, but at least Ekans is easier to deal with."**

 **"Of course I know of Murkrow's alliance and who changed the votes," said Ralts, "however, I will not reveal them for the sake of keeping things fair."**

"Anyways," said Murkrow, "today let's focus on Solosis' team again. Ekans, you will switch the votes again but this time, Ditto, you will transform and hide during the voting process to see if anyone changes the vote again."

 **"Oh god! I don't wanna stay in here!" Said Ditto, annoyed, "it always stinks like hell, and I have to stay in there for, like, an hour?! Ughh...I'll go insane!"**

 _Behind one of the three mountains..._

Piplup, Charmander, Snivy, Froakie, Torchic, and Chikoreta we're walking behind the mountain, talking.

"So why'd you invite us again?" Asked Piplup, "Did you need help with something?"

"Yeah," grumbled Charmander, "I almost fell asleep when you HAD to wake me up!"

"Of course," said Snivy rolling his eyes, "Mr. Badass needs his beauty sleep..."

"Hey! Shut it!" growled Charmander, "You know when I joined your team, I thought there would be no more assholes, but turns out! There's you!"

"Guys, guys!" Said Torchic, separating Charmander and Snivy, "just break it up!"

"Look, I invited all of you because I wanted to form an alliance with you guys. We'll be able to sway the votes and all of us will make it to merge." Said Chikoreta.

 **"Okay, the real reason I made the alliance was because I wanted to spend more time with Charmander, but of course, I'm not telling them that!" Said Chikoreta, grinning.**

"An alliance?" Asked Torchic, "but don't those usually backfire in the end?"

"Relax," said Chikoreta, "no one here's evil...probably, so none of us are gonna backstab each other."

"But won't anyone find out about our alliance?"asked Piplup.

"Who'd check behind the mountains?" Asked Chkoreta.

"I guess..."

"Alright, so who's in?"

"I guess I'm in." Replied Piplup.

"I'm in, too!" Exclaimed Torchic.

"I believe having this 'alliance' will strengthen our bonds, thus helping me reach inner peace."

"Meh..If you're gonna make an alliance, you'll need this," said Charmander, as he flexed, making everyone except for Chikoreta groan, "so I'm in."

"Fine..I'm in" said Snivy, grumbling.

"Alright!" Said Chikoreta, smiling, "let's call ourselves the Starter Alliance!"

"So what's your plan?" Asked Snivy.

"Umm...try not to get out?"

"What?! That's the worst plan ever!"

"I actually think it's a good plan," said Piplup, "this way, we can all do our own things and we are all guaranteed safety."

"Right! So that's settled...meeting's over!" Said Chikoreta, before winking at Charmander and starting to walk away. Charmander became confused.

 **"Wait? Does Chikoreta like me?" Asked Charmander, "Wow, I've never thought ..uh..I mean, of course she likes me! Everyone loves a badass!**

But as the group walked away, they didn't realize the shadow behind the bushes.

"Okay, I have got to stop hearing about all these alliances." Said Lickytung, licking a nearby tree, "now I'll be an even bigger threat then before!"

 **"Okay, it's bad enough Tynamo's calling me gay, but now that I know of TWO alliances," said Lickytung, licking a stick furiously, "...sigh..it just puts me in a lot of stress and danger."**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! MEET UP IN THE MESS HALL AND I'LL EXPLAIN THE CHALLENGE!" Shouted Xerneas through the microphone.

As everyone made their way to the mess hall, they saw that there were guns piled up against the mess hall's walls.

"They are trying to kill us!" Groaned Snivy

"Relax," said Solosis, "they're probably just paint guns used for today's challenge."

"They're gonna start the challenge THIS early?" Asked Vanillite, drooling, "I never even got to eat breakfast yet!"

"You ate, like, five dinners yesterday," said Fletchinder, "I think you can afford to skip a meal."

Vanillite grumbled, but stopped as everyone saw Xerneas floating towards them.

"Hey Xerneas!" Exclaimed Vanillite angrily, "when do we get our food? I'm starving!"

"I agree the ice cream dude!" said Luvdisk, "we all need our, like, daily nutrition to stay healthy, man!"

"First line he says in forever, and that's what he chooses to say?" Asked Snivy sarcastically.

"Anyways," said Xerneas, rolling his eyes, "today's challenge will be a simple game of paintball."

"Wait..doesn't, klink, Yveltal host the, klink, challenges?" Asked Klink.

"Yes, he usually does, but not this time!" Said Xerneas.

"Why?" Asked Ditto.

"Cause he's got a problem with guns. Whenever he sees one lying around, he goes complete berserk and starts shooting everyone around him."

"Um..okay?" Said Ditto, now slightly frightened.

"So yeah, I'm hosting today's challenge which is called Paintball Protocol."

"At least it's better than last time's." Grumbled Snivy.

"Basically, you guys will grab the guns on the side of the wall and I'll teleport you to the three mountains, where you guys will shoot each other, until one team remains. Then, afterwards, the remaining members of the team will continue fighting until there is one person left. That person will receive immunity."

"Wait, so how does this have to do with us skipping breakfast?" Asked Vanillite, still annoyed.

"The challenge is supposed to resemble a war zone. There will be trenches, sandbags, and ditches everywhere. There will also be an electric fence surrounding you guys, so you can't escape. Oh yeah, and there's landmines.

"What is it with you and landmines?" Asked Zubat, in total shock.

"Whatever...no one cares if you die!" Exclaimed Deino.

"Yeah...we're all just gonna die anyways.." Said Phantump, gloomily.

"Okay, seriously?! Stop making such bad first impressions!" Yelled Snivy.

"It wasn't my idea to put in the landmines," said Xerneas, "Yveltal told me to put them in as a way to remember him."

"And THAT'S the way he want's us to remember?" Asked Snivy, annoyed.

"Feel free to ask him," said Xerneas, smirking, "although since I gave him a gun, that's probably not a good idea."

"You gave him a gun!?" Asked everyone in shock.

"Don't worry, his gun only shoots paint," said Xerneas, "Oh! And I made him a part of the challenge so if you get shot by him, you're out!"

"You put a crazy psycho in there with us?" Asked Ditto, horrified.

"I can have fun too, you know," said Xerneas, grinning evilly, "oh yeah, and the challenge starts...NOW!" All of a sudden, the guns by the side of the wall were teleported into the camper's hands and before they could do anything about it, they were teleported to the war zone.

The teams were each transported to one of the three mountains where they collected their guns and started scouting out the area.

"OH YEAH!" Screamed Xerneas through the microphone, "EVERYONE STARTS WITH THE SAME GUN, BUT YOU CAN FIND OTHER GUNS! THE CLOSER YOU ARE TO THE CENTRE, THE BETTER THE GUNS YOU'LL FIND, BUT YOU'LL ALSO BE CLOSER TO YOU KNOW WHO! OH, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T HAVE ARMS OR CAN'T USE THE GUN, I'VE MODIFIED THEM, SO YOU CAN USE THEM, SO NO COMPLAINING! ANYWAYS, HAVE FUN DYING!"

 _SHAYMINS_

"Okay, this is not really better..." Said Vanillite, as he saw his gun was strapped to his head.

"At leasssst we can usssse it," hissed Ekans, "now how do you fire-". But before he could finish his sentence, his gun had automatically fired and hit Hoppip.

"So that's how you fire-" started Ditto, before hitting Dunsparce.

"Guys! Stop fire-" shouted Lickytung, before hitting Magnemite.

"AAAHHHHH!" Screamed Magnemite, as he tried getting the paint off, "I'm allergic to paint!"

"Oh Arceus," mumbled Murkrow, face palming,"My team is filled with dumbasses."

"HOPPIP, DUNSPARCE, AND MAGNEMITE ARE ALL OUT!" screamed Xerneas. As he said that, the three Pokemon were teleported back to the mess hall.

"Great," said Tynamo, sarcastically, "we haven't found anyone yet, and we're already down three players."

"Come on!" yelled Murkrow, motioning others to follow him,"let's make our way over to the other mountains."

"OH, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Asked a voice.

"Wait, i-is that.." Started Mareep.

"YVELTAL! SCATTER!" Yelled Fletchinder, as the team quickly ran away.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" yelled Yveltal, as he started firing his gun at random.

 _ROTOMS_

"Explain to me why we're going CLOSER to Mr. Crazybird?" Asked Porygon2, as he, Budew, and Venipede maneuvered their way towards the middle.

"We need to Murkrow's team to be last," explained Budew, "so we're gonna hunt them down."

"But WHY are we going through the middle to do that?" Asked Porygon, annoyed and confused, "we can easily go around the middle to get to their team!"

"We want to pick up better guns," said Budew,"I can barely carry the gun, much less aim it."

"Yeah, how the hell does that reindeer expect us to use our guns, when they're fucking strapped to our backs?!" Porygon2 sighed and wrote the word 'FIRE' on the ground.

"Fire-" started Venipede, before his gun fired off into the distance.

"So that's how they work...," said Budew, smiling deviously.

"But," said Budew, resuming his talk, "we still need better weapons to fit each of our fighting styles."

"Hmm...let's see, my best weapon would be a sniper rifle, Budew's would be a pistol, and Venipede's would be...a knife?"

"How the hell are you supposed to get people out with a knife?" Asked Budew. As Budew was saying this, Venipede dropped his gun and dashed up behind Budew and held a stinger up to his neck.

"You were saying?" said Venipede, smirking.

"I..I see your point...," said Budew, nervously, "whatever, let's just go find the weapons." The three started walking, while Porygon2 stayed back a bit, thinking.

 **"Hmm..maybe forming an alliance with these two wasn't such a bad idea after all," said Porygon2, deep in thought, "Venipede is surprisingly fast and Budew has a very high IQ. They could probably get to the final 10 easily..."**

 _DELIBIRDS_

"Everyone! Get behind the sandbags!" Screamed Solosis, as he got hit by a paintball.

"SOLOSIS IS NOW OUT! ALONG WITH ZUBAT, PETILIL, PANPOUR, RALTS, AND VOLTORB!"

The six Pokemon were teleported away from the war-zone , back into the mess hall. The Delibirds had ambushed the Rotoms and so far, they were winning.

"Watch out, Nicada!" Screamed Piplup.

"What-" started Nncada, as he got hit in the face by a paintball.

"Ouch!" Said Piplup, looking away.

"Oops..," said Nicada, head splattered with paint, "I'm sorry, looks like I war-ZONED out!" Nicada chuckled, before wincing in pain, and rubbing his head.

"NINCADA IS OUT, ALONG WITH MAREEP, LICKYTUNG, VANILLITE, AND TYNAMO!"

"Hmm..why are, klink, people from the, klink, Shaymins getting out?" pondered Klink.

"Heh," said Charmander, smiling "they must've found the bird."

"Guys! Stop talking, and start shooting!" Yelled Joltik, as she shot Pansage in the head.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it, shrimp?" Asked Charmander, smirking.

"This!" Said Joltik through gritted teeth, as she shot Charmander multiple times in the head, "nobody calls me 'shrimp' and gets away with it! Eat this, bitch!"

"PANSAGE AND CHARMANDER ARE OUT! HEH, LOOKS LIKE CHARMANDER IS OUT, COLD!" Xerneas teleported the monkey and the now unconscious lizard back to the mess hall.

"Hey Joltik, can you shoot people from the OTHER team?!" Asked Pansear, annoyed.

"Sorry," said Joltik, sarcastically, "but anyone who makes fun of my size WILL die." The Delibirds all gulped. Luvdisk, despite all the noise, was sleeping on a sandbag. Charmander saw this and got annoyed. He walked up to the heart and shook him awake.

"Why the hell are YOU sleeping when the rest of us are busy shooting?!"

"Look, man," said Luvdisk, calmly, "I don't like shooting or hurting people, dude, I'm, like, a pacifist."

 **"Pacifist my ass!"yelled Charmander, "if we lose because of him, I'm gonna break that heart!" Nincada was cracking up outside.**

 **"Now that's what I call HEARTBREAK!" Charmander proceeded to beat the shit out of Nicada.**

 _ROTOMS_

"Hey, how did you find the robot anyways?" asked Venipede, "isn't he on the other team?"

"Don't you think I thought about that?" Budew said sarcastically, pulling out a tracking device, from his pocket, "unlike you, I actually USE my brain."

"Son of a bit-" but before Venipede could finish his sentence, he was shot in the head.

"What the-" started Porygon2, before getting shot in the tail.

"VENIPEDE AND PORYGON2 ARE NOW OUT!"

"Who's there?" Asked Budew, nervously.

"Oh, it's just us." Said Murkrow, coming out of the bushes. The rest of his team followed.

"I thought you guys were killed by the bird?!" Exclaimed Budew.

"We escaped." Said Murkrow.

"I find that hard to believe." Said Budew, rolling his eyes.

"Let's say, we used some people as a, 'distraction'. Ditto shuddered at the thought.

 **"Mur-Murkrow just tied them up and left them there," said Ditto, rocking back and forth, "a-and, he even called for Yveltal! The bird noticed and just shot, and shot, and shot...Oh Arceus! It was horrible!"**

"Anyways," said Murkrow, smirking, "your time's up, magician."

"Oh, is it?" Asked Budew, grinning evilly.

"Where could you possibly go?" Asked Murkrow in an arrogant tone, "you're completely surrounded." Budew noticed that while they were talking, the rest of the Shaymins had formed a circle around him.

"Remember, I'm a magician," said Budew, pulling a cape out of his bud. He wrapped it around himself.

"Hah! That's not gonna protect you against the paintballs!" Said Murkrow, cackling, "it'll just soak right through!" Budew said nothing.

"Accepting your fate, eh?" Said Murkrow, smirking, "very well. Everyone, take aim...Fire!" Everyone took aim at the caped Pokemon and shot. The cape was hit with wave after wave of bullets, and the fabric started tearing in certain areas.

"Alright, that's ENOUGH!' screamed Murkrow, as everyone stopped firing, "Ditto, go check him out." Ditto carefully made his way to the cape, cautious of stepping into the paint. He grabbed a nearby stick and poked the cape. When there was no response, he whacked the cape over with the stick. Everyone was astonished with what was inside. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 **"I've been training for years trying to perfect that trick," said Budew, smirking, "I'm glad that it came in handy when I needed it to. Ha! And they say magician's didn't have any benefits."**

 **"Grr..," said Murkrow, through gritted teeth, "that magician just made his way onto my list.."**

"Woah!" exclaimed Ditto, "and here I though he was a crappy magician!"

"He failed his first trick on purpose," said Murkrow through gritted teeth, "that way, he would seem like less of a threat."

"AHH! HERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Aw cra-" started Fletchinder, before being splattered with paint.

 _DELIBIRDS_

"ATTENTION! ALL OF THE SHAYMINS MEMBERS HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! THAT MEANS THAT THE REST OF YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR FIRST PLACE!"

"How did their ENTIRE team get out?" Asked Ghastly.

"The same way you're gonna get out." Exclaimed a voice behind him.

"Ahh-"

"GHASTLY, CHIKORETA, HONEDGE, AMAURA, TORCHIC, AND PANSEAR ARE ALL OUT! FROAKIE, KLINK, JOLTIK, DEINO, LUVDISK, AND STARYU ARE LEFT FOR THE DELIBIRDS, WHILE PIPLUP, BUDEW, AND SNIVY ARE LEFT FOR THE ROTOMS!"

"It's only us three left?" Asked Snivy, as he shot Klink in the gears.

"Yeah, it's just us." Said Piplup, hiding behind a sandbag.

"KLINK IS NOW OUT!"

"By the way, did you see Budew?" Asked Piplup.

"The magician?" Asked Snivy, with a smirk, "he's probably preparing a magic show for the other team." As Snivy said this, Budew popped up behind the Delibirds and shot them one by one, except for Froakie, who dodged and shot him at the last second.

"WOW! MULTIKILL! ANYWAYS, BUDEW, JOLTIK, DEINO, LUVDISK, AND STARYU ARE ALL OUT! IT's PIPLUP AND SNIVY VS. FROAKIE!"

"Ugh," exclaimed Staryu, disgusted, "I need to be famous to-" before getting teleported.

"Meh! I don't care who wins. The Shaymins lost just as planned-" said Budew, before also getting teleported away.

"Well...I guess it's down to-" started Piplup, before getting shot in the flipper by Froakie.

"-me." Sighed Snivy,"Ironic, isn't it? The gentleman has to do all the dirty work. Now where the hell is-" before Froakie shot him in the back.

"the frog..." Said Snivy, "meh..second place isn't that bad."

"AND FROAKIE IS THE WINNER! THAT MEANS HE GETS IMMUNITY! SHAYMINS, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!"

The Shaymins groaned while the Delibirds cheered.

 _In the forest..._

"Everyone good with the plan?" Asked Murkrow. The others nodded.

 **"We're gonna get Hoppip out. Although I would love facing her in the finals, she's just WAY too annoying and doesn't contribute to the team."**

 _At the elimination ceremony_..

"Alright, Let's get started with the elimination," said Xerneas, "Fletchinder and Dunsparce, you are both safe, come grab your cookie."

Fletchinder helped Dunsparce get up and helped him reach their cookies.

"Next people safe are Ekans, Ditto, Mareep, Lickytung, Vanilite, Porygon2, Magnemite, Murkrow, and Tynamo."

"Wait, Porygon, you evolved?" Asked Ditto, confused.

"Yes, haven't you noticed?" Replied Porygon, showing his curvy body.

"But how?"

"Umm..ermm.." Stumbled Porygon2, "I..uh..found an Up-Grade chip in the cabin and I evolved. Yeah."

"Oh..okay." Said Ditto.

 **"Obviously, Porygon2's lying," said Ditto, "but why? Maybe I'll follow him and find out what he's doing..."**

"Ah, Phantump and Hoppip," said Xerneas, sarcastically, "how am I not surprised? Phantump, all you ever do is talk about dying, while Hoppip, all you do is yell random things."

"SNOWMAN ICE COFFEE!"

"And that's why the final cookie goes..to..

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

...Phantump.

"ZEBRA CHAIN COTTON CANDY!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the cannon ride." Said Xerneas sarcastically, as he stuffed Hoppip into the cannon.

"YAAAAAAAAAY" screamed Hoppip, as she was shot out of the cannon and landed into the water.

"Ahhhhh...the sweet sound of pain," said Xerneas, dreamily, "alright, Phantump, you're now on the Delibirds team. That' all, you can all go back to your cabins, we're done."

 **000**

 **It's finished! Probably my longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it! :)**

 **What will happen next time? Will alliances go against each other? What will Lickytung do with all this information? Will any relationships form? And will Nincada get voted off for his bad puns? Find out all this next time! On TOTAL..POKEMON...ISLAND!**

 **Hoppip: ALLIGATOR JACKET REVIEW!"**


	5. Episode 4: Whatever Floats your Boat!

**Last time, on Total Pokemon Island, our campers had a paintball competition based on an actual warzone. In the end, it was Froakie who pulled through for his team, while the Shaymins lost and voted off Hoppip! This time, the campers will fight again, but this time, in the SEA! What will happen as even more alliances pop up? Will the (air) pressure be too much to handle for the campers? And who will be voted off his time? Find out now, on Total! Pokemon! Island!**

 **000**

"Sssso what'ssss the plan thisss time?" Asked Ekans.

"I'm glad you asked," said Murkrow, smirking, "but before I get to that, I'm going to switch our target. We are now going to target Budew."

"You're STILL mad at him for the act he pulled yesterday?" Asked Ditto, slightly surprised, "the dude was awesome and-"

"-He needs to be eliminated," said Murkrow, gritting his teeth, "who knows how many more tricks he'll pull. He's a big threat, and if we get rid of him now, it'll be easier for us during merge." The others nodded, but Ditto still looked upset.

"You don't want to eliminate him because you're too soft!" Hissed Ekans.

 **"I don't get why they want to vote off Budew," said Ditto, with a sad expression, "sure, he may be dangerous later on, but...sigh..maybe I am too soft."**

 **000**

"So what's the plan, magician?" Asked Porygon2 in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, one, don't call me that," said Budew, annoyed, "and two, we're still going after Murkrow, speaking of which, how the hell is he still in?"

"I switched the votes," said Venipede, "I guess he just reswitched them."

"Probably got his lackeys doing that," said Budew, angrily, "okay new plan, take out his alliance and he'll be helpless by himself."

"Oh yeah, I should inform you," said Porygon2, "Snivy, Charmander, Torchic, Chikoreta, Piplup, and Froakie have started an alliance called the Starter Alliance.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Budew and Venipede in shock.

"Why the hell would THEY form an alliance?" Asked Budew.

"They probably just wanted safety until merge." Suggested Porygon2.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Venipede, annoyed.

"Oh..I..uh, forgot." Said Porygon2 sheepishly.

"Of course," said Budew, rolling his eyes, "a computer that forgets. How believable. Whatever. We shouldn't have to worry about them if they're not gonna target anyone." But as he said that, the entire Starter Alliance was behind the bushes, listening.

"I'm gonna rip-" started Charmander, before Froakie covered his mouth.

"SHHHHH!" everyone whispered.

"Come on!" Whispered Chikoreta, "let's discuss this back at our meeting place."

They all followed her back towards the mountains.

 **000**

"Alright, let's talk about the information." Said Piplup.

"Well, Budew, Venipede, and Porygon2 obviously formed an alliance," said Snivy, unamused, "and they're targeting Murkrow."

"Who knew that fucking magician was actually evil!" Exclaimed Charmander.

"Well, I mean, from the start, he did LOOK kinda evil.." Said Piplup sheepishly.

"Yeah, and who knew the computer was with them!" Grumbled Charmander.

"That's what I was thinking too!" Said Chikoreta, moving closer to Charmander, "I mean I get Venipede, he's a douche, and Budew, cause he has the looks, but Porygon2!? I don't think anyone was expecting that!"

"Yeah, Porygon2's a nice guy," said Torchic, frowning, "why would he join such bad people?"

"Maybe he was forced?" replied Piplup.

"You mean like a-"

"-hostage situation." Said Snivy, interrupting Torchic, "they probably wanted information, and threatened to kill him if he didn't give them what they wanted."

"But why...oh yeah, he's a computer." Said Torchic.

"You know, for supposedly being a gentleman, you actually think in the mind of a criminal." Said Piplup.

"That's because I once WAS a criminal." Replied Snivy.

"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone screamed in terror. Torchic started running away, before Snivy held him back.

"Don't worry. I haven't done anything in ten years, calm down," said Snivy, calmly, "so, Chikoreta, what's the plan this time?"

"Well..Umm..," stumbled Chikoreta, trying to recollect her thoughts, "the plan still stays the same. They're aiming for Murkrow, right? We have nothing to worry about for the time being."

"Fine with me."said Snivy.

"Alright. I guess everyone's dismissed." Said Chikoreta, as they started to disband. However, Charmander held her back while the others continued walking.

"Wait, why aren't you going with the others?" Asked Chikoreta, blushing slightly.

"When you winked at me, yesterday...," started Charmander, "do..do you like me?" Chikoreta gasped, before answering.

"Yes! I-I like you..a lot.." Said Chikoreta, blushing madly.

 **"I don't know why," said Chikoreta, still blushing, "every time I meet with a guy, I can keep my cool. But why do I lose it when I'm near him?"**

"Well, that's good," said Charmander, also blushing, "cause I like you too."

 **"Ugh," said Charmander, annoyed, "why does she make me blush?! This is NOT cool. How can I be badass, when I get nervous in front of a _girl?_ Aaargh!"**

They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Chikoreta leaned in and kissed Charmander. They both seemed shocked by what happened, but Charmander accepted it, and kissed her back. After a few minutes later, they were making out in the bushes.

 **"Now THIS!" Said Charmander, smiling, "this I would be willing to lose my cool for."**

 _In the mess hall's kitchen..._

"FOOD! AT LAST!" Screamed Vanillite, as he dashed into the cupboards and ate anything he could find.

"Um..a-are you sure this is safe?" Asked Magnemite, nervously.

"Relax," said Lickytung, licking a Popsicle, "no one will notice us."

"How'd you, klink, open the, klink, door?" Asked Klink.

"Yeah, I th-thought it was locked." Said Magnemite. Lickytung opened his mouth, and pulled out a key.

"Stole it when no one was looking!" Said Lickytung, smirking.

"So, are you, klink, gonna ask us to, klink, join you in a, klink, alliance?"

"What? Why would I do that?" asked Lickytung confused, "you guys are good people, but I don't think I've known you guys long enough to form something so risky."

"The-then why did you in-invite us here?" Asked Magnemite, worriedly. Lickytung suddenly turned serious.

"I need to discuss something serious with you guys.." Said Lickytung, now leaning closer to the other three.

"What, klink, could be more, klink, important than an alliance?" Asked Klink, suspiciously.

"MORE FOOD?!" Asked Vanillite, still stuffing his face with ice creams and crackers.

"No!" Said. Lickytung, "okay, here's the thing...I saw TWO alliances forming. Murkrow, Ditto, Ekans, Tynamo, and Honedge are in one, and all of the starters are in another."

"W-Whaaat?!" Yelled Magnemite.

"Wait, klink, why'd you, klink, tell us if, klink, you don't trust us." Asked Kiplink, now even more suspicious.

"I do trust you!" Replied Lickytung, "At least, more than anyone else here on the island. It's just that...I know you guys aren't in any alliances."

"H-how do you know that?" Asked Magnemite.

"I can't, klink, blame him." Said Klink, now frowning, "think about it. We're the, klink, outcasts, along with Deino, Luvdisk, and Nincada. Nobody, klink, knows about us. Much less, klink, care about us."

"And that's why I knew I could tell you guys," said. Lickytung, now also frowning, "I knew no one would believe me or you guys.

"But why'd you tell us all this info, if you're not gonna do anything about it?" Asked Vanillite, now out of his food trance.

"I was just under so much stress," said Lickytung, now licking a lollipop, "but now that I've told you guys, it feels like some of my burden has been lifted."

"Besides, what, klink, CAN we do?" Replied Klink, sighing, "who'd believe us?" Everyone just sighed and left the kitchen in silence.

 _The next morning..._

"I'M BACK!" Yelled Yveltal. Everyone just groaned.

"YEAH, YEAH, HAPPY TO SEE YOU TOO. ANYWAYS, EVERYONE, MEET AT THE DOCK WHERE YOU GUYS WERE FIRST DROPPED OFF, CAUSE THAT'S WHERE TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS GONNA BE!"

"Why would we need to go to the dock for the challenge?" Asked Ditto.

"Duh," hissed Ekans, "the challenge is obvioussssly gonna be water-basssed."

"No! Not the water! I'm afraid of drowning!" Yelled Magnemite, in fear.

"Come on," said Fletchinder, "you just have to be a little more confident."

"Saysss the guy who flew into a tree," mumbled Ekans.

"OH YEAH, AND LANDMINES!"

"What is it with him and landmines?" Groaned Torchic. All the campers were teleported to the dock.

"Okay, so there's two parts to this challenge," said Xerneas, "the first part is what we're doing right now, you guys have an hour or so to build a boat."

"And what's the second part?" Asked Snivy.

"You'll find out!" Said Yveltal, smirking.

"Anyways," said Xerneas, "you can use any material you want to build your ship. Just make sure that it floats. That's about it, so START!"

 _SHAYMINS_

"Let's use wood to build our boat, there's trees everywhere!" Said Ditto.

"But wood's kinda weak," said Lickytung, "it might get washed away by the waves."

"But wood's light, so it'll float easily, and we can go faster if we add paddlers." Suggested Dunsparce.

"That's..actually, a really good idea." Said Fletchinder.

 **"I knew Dunsparce would be physically..unable, but he totally makes up for it, with his wise ideas." Said Lickytung, "speaking of which, how did he get invited to the island when he's so old?!"**

"Or we could ask Ditto to turn himself into a boat." Said Porygon2, deadpanned. Everyone then stared at Ditto.

"Oh no!" Said Ditto, annoyed, "I've already been a plane, I am NOT going to be a boat. Sorry, but just no."

"Can you at least be the motor? It'll help us go really quickly!" Asked Fletchinder, kindly.

"Well..ugh..fine," said Ditto, finally giving in, "but that's it! I'm not gonna turn into anything else for this challenge!"

"Well, I th-think we should start gathering materials." Said Mareep, nervously.

 **"Sigh..I was always never a people's person," said Mareep sheepishly, "my-"**

 **"Get it? Sheepishly? Cause she's a sheep!" Said Nincada, chuckling.**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

 **Wait, how did Nincada see what I was writing?**

 _ROTOMS_

"Phew!" Said Solosis, sighing, "I'm glad we have the triplets on our team, they're doing most of the work!" As he said that, Panpour and Pansear were busy gathering wood, while Pansage and Snivy were tying the pieces of wood together, using their vines.

"Yeah, they're usually the ones who help pull this team together." Replied Zubat.

"Speaking of teams, what do think of our team?" Asked Solosis.

"I feel that we got lucky with ours," said Zubat, happily, "I mean the Shaymins got Murkrow, who's, like, the meanest leader ever, and the Delibirds got Litwick, who was just a major dick."

"Yeah, it's a good thing everyone on our team is nice and not evil." Replied Solosis. When he said this, Piplup, Torchic, and Snivy glanced at each other nervously.

"Should we tell them?" Whispered Piplup.

"No," replied Snivy, "Budew's not targeting anyone on our team yet, so there's nothing to worry about. Telling them would just make US look suspicious."

"It just feels weird knowing things that Solosis doesn't know," whispered Torchic, "he IS the brainiac after all."

Porygon2 was walking around the beach, looking for big, tall trees to cut down, when suddenly, two hands grabbed him out of the bushes and pulled him in.

"MPPPH! MPPH!" Mumbled Porygon2, as he was being dragged.

"Relax, it's just us." Drawled Budew, as he let go of Porygon2.

"What do you want?" Asked Porygon2, annoyed.

"We wanted to discuss the plan with you." Said Budew.

"Make the Shaymins lose so we can vote Murkrow out, that was the plan, was it not?" Asked Porygon2, still annoyed.

"Yes, but we're gonna tell you HOW to sabotage your team," Replied Budew, handing Porygon2 a rock and plug, "look, we have to build our boats, right? So while everyone's working on the boat, you make a little hole at the bottom of the boat. That way, when we start the second part of the challenge, you're boat is sure to sink."

"That's a good idea, but there's one TINY problem...THEY'RE GONNA FUCKING NOTICE!"screamed Porygon2, outraged.

"Relax," said Budew, taking a step back, "That's where the plug comes in. Once you make the hole, you plug it up. Later, when no one's looking, just pull the plug and voila! You guys lose the challenge."

"Murkrow's probably gonna spread everyone out, so there's no chance for sabotage." Said Porygon2.

"Ah! But I prepared for this!" Said Budew, pulling out a different plug, and a piece of wood, "This plug is different from the last one, in that you dn't pull it out, you push it. That way, all you have to do is cover the plug up with this piece of wood, and then pretend to trip!"

"Wait, if you had a better plan, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Said Porygon2. Budew just stared, before realizing.

"Well..uh..ju-just shut up and do it!" Said Budew, annoyed and embarrassed.

 **"Sigh...why am I still hanging out with these losers," asked Porygon2, sighing, "I guess I do owe them for the Up-grade, but was it really worth it?"**

 _DELIBIRDS_

"Aaannd...Finished!" Said Chikoreta, as she finished tying the last piece of wood to the boat. Everyone cheered at their boat. Ghastly was wearing shades and dancing to the beat created by Luvdisk. Staryu was still complaining about being famous. Everyone was having a good time, except for Ralts.

"I predict that our boat will float," said Ralts, troubled, "however, we will meet hardships later on that we did not prepare for!"

"What hardships?" Asked Chikoreta, now nervous.

"Yeah, the ship's fucking PERFECT!" Exclaimed Charmander, "how the hell is it gonna sink?"

"I cannot tell, I will let you see for yourself." Said Ralts, walking away.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! THE ONE HOUR'S UP, SO BRING YOUR BOATS BACK TO THE DOCK FOR OUR NEXT PART OF THE CHALLENGE!"

As the teams made their way to the dock, they got to see each other's boats. The Shaymin's boat was definitely the biggest, the only team to have two floors on their boat, and they were the only ones to have a motor. (Courtesy of Ditto). The Rotom's boat was not as big as the Shaymins but was built just as good. They had a giant sail in the middle of the boat. The Delibird's boat was only slightly bigger than the Rotom's. They had paddles on each side for their team to paddle.

"And here I thought we were so smart using paddles," said Charmander, grumbling, "why didn't we think about a sail?"

"Come on," said Chikoreta, rubbing herself against Charmander, "let's just be happy that we finished ours."

"O-okay..." Said Charmander, blushing.

"Heh," said Murkrow, smirking, "their sail will never catch up to our motor."

"Hey, isn't using Ditto as a motor count as cheating?" Asked Solosis.

"Nope!" Said Yveltal, laughing, "they're just using him to the best of his abilities!"

"Is it just me, or is Yveltal somehow CRAZIER than before?" Asked Snivy, in disbelief.

"Well, his mind went haywire after last challenge," said Xerneas, "so yeah, he's pretty much insane!"

"And here I thought out lives couldn't get any worse!" Groaned Snivy.

"Moving on," said Xerneas, walking towards the ocean, "the next part of your challenge is to race your boats." Xerneas pointed to a small little dot.

"Whoever reaches that island first, wins the challenge."

"It CAN'T be that simple." Said Budew.

"And it isn't," said Xerneas, smirking, "This ocean is riddled with Basculin, Tentacruel, and Sharpedo. They'll eat through your boat in seconds."

"OH! AND LANDMINES!" Screamed Yveltal, as he teleported landmines on top of the water.

"Can't we just die in peace?" Asked Snivy, sarcastically.

"I guess not." Said Xerneas, smiling wickedly.

"Wait, does our whoe team have to make it, or does only one person have to make it to the island?" Asked Piplup.

"Well, seeing how hard it already is, only one person from a team needs to make it." Said Xerneas, grinning.

"Anyways, I gotta go deal with Yveltal, so the challenge starts...NOW!" Yelled Xerneas, as he and Yveltal teleported away.

The teams scrambled to their boats, and quickly pushed their boats out into the sea. The Shaymins got an early lead because of Ditto, while the other two team trailed behind them.

 _SHAYMINS_

"Hah! We're gonna win this by a long shot!" Said Murkrow, smirking. The rest of the team was sitting nervously in the boat, while Magnemite was throwing up off the side of the boat. Mareep, Fletchinder, Ekans, Dunsparce, and Tynamo were sitting below, on the second floor.

"Ssssomebody'ssss ssseasssick" hissed Ekans, laughing, looking up to see Magnemite barfing.

"Oh, come on!" Said Fletchinder, frowning at Ekans, "don't be so hard on him. He's just not used to being overseas." Dunsparce nodded.

"Do unto others, as you would want done to you." Said Dunsparce, in a raspy voice.

"Oh ssssshut it, old man!" Hissed Ekans, annoyed, "you almosssst cossst ussss the challenge the firsssst time, Ssso I wouldn't be talking!"

"First picking on the weak, now on the elderly, have you no shame?!" Asked Fletchinder, getting annoyed. Dunsparce glared at him, and Fletchinder shrunk back.

"H-hey, s-stop it!" Exclaimed Mareep, "y-you shouldn't talk to your elders like that!"

"Oh, so the shy girl finally decides to speak up?" Said Tynamo, smirking. Mareep immediately blushed.

"W-well, I-"

"Sorry to bother your argument, guys," said Porygon2 sarcastically, coming down to the second floor, "but we've got a bigger problem." The five immediately stopped and looked at him.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Fletchinder, still angry at Ekans.

"A group of Carvanha's have taken interest in our boat." Said Porygon2.

"W-well, can't w-we outspeed them?" Asked Mareep, nervously.

"That's the problem," said Porygon2, now serious, "Ditto's too tired to keep the boat moving."

"Wait, that means-" started Tynamo.

"Yup," said Porygon2, "we're sitting Duckletts."

 _ROTOMS_

"AAAHHHHH! Help me!" Yelled Petilil, as she was being dragged by a Tentacruel. The Rotoms had been doing well until this Tentacruel came on board. Since then, they were busy fighting the jellyfish and havoc reigned on deck.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Cried Pansear, sprinting over towards her and blasting the Tentacruel with fire.

"I thought that was something Honedge would say." Said Snivy sarcastically.

"Come on! This is just Ten-TOO CRUEL!" exclaimed Nicada, as he was being tossed around.

"Hey guys, w-what's happening?" Asked Zubat, nervously.

"We're getting killed by a Tentacruel," said Budew sarcastically, fighting off a tentacle, "no big deal you know?"

"Guys!" Yelled Pansage, holding the Tentacruel back with his vines, "focus on the tentacle monster!" As everyone was fighting, Amaura was at the back of the boat, nauseated. She was never a fan of going overseas, since she got seasick easily.

"W-what do I do?" She asked herself, nervously.

Then she saw Snivy getting launched into the side of the boat by the Tentacruel. He already saved her once, she owed him. Amaura stood up and started moving slowly. Snivy was coughing, his breathing ragged.

 _Is he going to die?_ she thought, _no, not after everything he's done for me!_

Then Amaura started glowing. She grew taller, and her neck grew longer. She gre many more gems on her body and her tail got much longer. She was now an Aurorus. She used Aurora Beam on the Tentacruel, freezing it instantly. She then slouched down, still affected by her seasickness.

"Wow! Aurorus!" Screamed Torchic, "that was awesome!"

"What happened?" Cried Zubat, "being blind fucking sucks!"

"Amaura evolved!" Exclaimed Piplup, "She's now an Aurorus!"

"Wow! Nice job, Aurorus!" Said Zubat.

"Thanks..." She mumbled.

"Is anything wrong?" Asked Pansear, forgetting about Petilil. Petilil growled.

 **"That dumb dinosaur thinks she can steal away all the boys' attention?!" Asked Petilil, furious, "she's got another thing coming!"**

"I-I'm just a little seasick, that's all." Replied Aurorus, smiling weakly. All of a sudden, Snivy kissed her on the head, making everyone stare.

"Hey, you did great out there." Said Snivy, smiling warmly.

"I..um..thanks." Replied Aurorus, shocked at what had just happened.

"Hate to break up the lovebirds, not really, but we've got a little problem here." Said Venipede, coldly, earning a glare from everyone.

"What's the problem?" Asked Pansage, annoyed.

"Oh nothing, it's just that we're FUCKING SINKING!" Screamed Venipede angrily. Everyone started looking around nervously. Venipede was telling the truth! The boat was already halfway submerged into the water.

"Shit, how are we sinking?" Asked Pansear, annoyed.

"The boat can't handle this much weight." Said Venipede deadpanned, glaring at Aurorus.

"Hey! It's not Aurorus' fault that we're sinking!" Said Snivy defensively.

"It-it's okay, Snivy...I'll get out of the boat." Said Aurorus, weakly.

"After you saw THAT thing coming out of the water?!" Asked Torchic, pointing to the frozen Tentacruel, bobbing up and down out of the water.

"If it's for the g-good of the team.." Mumbled Aurorus.

"Don't worry! I've got a plan..." Said Solosis, smiling.

 _DELIBIRDS_

The Delibirds had been doing well so far, avoiding landmines and killer Pokemon. They could see the island was very close up ahead. They couldn't see any other boat, so they thought they must be the first one.

"Heh, this challenge is WAY too easy." Said Charmander, lying down in the boat.

"Easy..for..you to say," said Deino, panting heavily, while paddling, "you..haven't..done shit!"

"Says the guy who's been quiet for the first THREE episodes!" Exclaimed Charmander, miffed.

"Hey..at least..I do..some work..around here...unlike you!" Said Deino, now also angry. He dropped his paddle and prepared for a fight.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Yelled Luvdisk, "come on, dudes, there's no reason to fight,man." Charmander and Deino looked at each other, then at Luvdisk. They both shot fireballs at Luvdisk, making him land right into the water.

"Well, at least we can agree on SOMETHING." said Charmander, with a smirk.

"Guys! Don't go, klink, shooting random, klink, people off the boat!" Said Klink.

"Oh shut up, gear head!" Exclaimed Charmander.

"I say we just kick the crap out of him!" Said Deino, glaring at Klink.

"No! No more kicking people off the boat!" Screamed Chikoreta.

"Urrghh..fine." Grumbled Charmander.

"Why the hell are you giving up so easily?" Asked Deino, annoyed.

"Cause I kinda like that girl." Whispered Charmander, gritting his teeth.

"Heh, I can tell why!" Replied Deino, staring at Chikoreta, who just rolled her eyes, "She's kinda hot!"

"Hey, um, guys?" Asked Ghastly in a nervous voice, "does anyone else notice that dot?" They all turned to see a light blue dot steadily gaining on them.

"Hey, that's not a dot, that's-" started Voltorb.

"Aurorus?!" Finished Honedge.

"How the hell is she swimming so fast?" Asked Charmander.

"She's not swimming, she's...skating?!" Exclaimed Joltik, shocked.

"HA! SHOCKED, GET IT?" Screamed Nincada, "CAUSE SHE'S AN ELECTRIC TYPE!"

Okay seriously, how the hell is he reading this?

The Delibirds saw that Aurorus was turning the water in front of her, into ice, allowing her to skate. The rest of the Rotoms were on her back.

"Aww..." groaned Ghastly, "look at how much fun they're having! I would kill to be on there."

"Okay!" Said Charmander, as he kicked Ghastly towards Aurorus.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Ghastly, as he flew higher into the sky.

"Hey, I want in on the party too," complained Staryu, "how can I get noticed on this shitty ass BOOOOOAAATTT!" Deino had kicked her off their boat before she could finish her sentence.

"Have a nice flight!" Exclaimed Charmander, before he fell down, laughing.

 _ROTOMS_

Solosis' plan was working well, and the Rotoms were slowly catching up to the Delibirds, when suddenly, they saw two dots flying towards them. Ghastly fell on on top of Aurorus.

"Wait, GHASTLY!?" exclaimed Solosis, "why are you here?"

"I saw your awesome ride, so I decided to tag along!" Said Ghastly, smiling.

"Hey! I am a person, you know?" Said Aurorus, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry.." Said Ghastly, sheepishly, "but congratulations on evolv-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Staryu flew straight into him, knocking both of them off Aurorus.

"UNNGGHH! STUPID GHOST!" screamed Staryu, as she hit him with a Hydro Pump.

"Good riddance." Muttered Petilil, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, what is this about a ghost?" Asked Zubat, unaware of what just happened.

"Staryu just hit Ghastly with a Hydro Pump and sent him flying!" Exclaimed Torchic.

"Awww, why do I miss all the action?" Complained Zubat.

 **"Sigh..," said Zubat, defeated, "I thought this game would still be fun even though I can't see but-"**

 **"Don't you mean, can't SEA?" Said Nicada outside, before bursting out into laughter.**

 **"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Screamed Zubat, angrily, "But I guess even in competitions, things are boring being blind...Sigh..."**

"Hey, we're catching up to the Delibirds!" Exclaimed Pansage, cheerfully.

"Yeah, and we're really close to the island, all thanks to Aurorus." said Solosis, smiling.

"Thanks..." Said Aurorus, panting.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Snivy, worried.

"No..I'm..just..tired..." Said Aurorus, panting.

"Shit, I think we need to take a break." Said Pansear.

"Nooooo! Not when we're so close!" Exclaimed Torchic.

"Hmmm...Wait! I have an idea!" Exclaimed Pansage, plucking a seed form the tree on top of his head.

"Here," he said, giving it to Aurorus to eat, "eat it, it'll help you."

Aurorus looked at Pansage weakly, before eating the seed. Afterwards, her eyes popped open and she looked instantly refreshed.

"Wow, whatever you gave me, it sure helped!" Said Aurorus, smiling at the green monkey.

"My seeds numb pain and refresh the soul," explained Pansage, "however, it's only temporary, so we need to get to the island faster."

"Can't she just keep eating your seeds?" Asked Piplup.

"It's dangerous," said Pansage, "eating more than one of my seeds could cause brain damage, or worse, even death." Piplup gulped.

"Guys, don't worry, we'll make it to the island, no question." Said Panpour.

"I don't know...the Delibirds are pretty close as well." Said Torchic nervously. Now, the Rotoms were just behind the Delibirds.

"Hey y'all!" Shouted Panpour, waving his hand.

"Hello." Said Froakie, bowing.

"Woah, how the... hell did we not ...notice them?" Said Charmander, now also rowing.

"Probably...cause..we're facing...the other way." Panted Deino.

"Quite the nice steed you have there.." Said Honedge, striking a thoughtful pose.

"Hey, I'm not a horse!" Replied Aurorus, blushing.

"It is just as predicted," said Ralts, sighing, "this was how we were going to lose."

"We're gonna get beaten by that dinosaur thing?" Asked Joltik, hiding a smirk.

"Unfortunately, yes." Replied Ralts.

"Isn't there anyway we can stop them?" Asked Chikoreta, frowning.

"And mess up fate in the process? I'd rather not take the risk." Replied Ralts.

"Man, it sucks when you lose, but when you can't do anything about it?" Said Chikoreta, stomping her foot.

"Well, klink, at least we get, klink, second."

"Yeah, we don't have to vote anyone off." Said Joltik.

The Rotoms reached the island first, followed by the Delibirds, where they found Xerneas standing there waiting for them.

"About time you showed up," Grumbled Xerneas, "anyways, looks like THE DELIBIRDS WIN THIS CHALLENGE, AND THE SHAYMINS ARE HEADING TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!"

"Why do you always have to shout?!" Asked Snivy, covering his ears.

"It's a game host thing." Replied Xerneas, smirking.

"Anyways, since they already lost..." Said Xerneas, teleporting the Shaymins onto their island. However, all of the Shaymins were out cold except for Murkrow and Ditto.

"Okay..what the hell happened?" Asked Joltik, jaw open.

"We were attacked by a group of Carvanha." Explained Murkrow, smirking.

"If you were attacked, then how come you and Ditto are still conscious?" Asked Torchic.

"Speaking of Ditto, what happened to him?" Asked Piplup nervously. Ditto was lying on the ground, whispering to himself.

"Oh the h-horror...he-he used me in...in ways..oh god!" murmured Ditto.

"I'm sure nothing's wrong with him," said Murkrow, darkly, "he's probably just seasick, that's all."

"AHEM!" Coughed Xerneas, impatiently.

"Oh yes, the elimination.." Said Murkrow, gritting his teeth. The Shaymins were teleported to the elimination ceremony. There, Xerneas woke the others up, (aka slapped them silly) and had them vote.

 **"Dunsparce is outta here!" Said Murkrow, cackling, "he's useless in physical challenges, and he barely does anything except spout wise words of wisdom! I don't need any dead weight on my team!"**

"Alright, as you know, there are 11 of you, but only 10 cookies," said Xerneas, smirking, "let's get started. Murkrow, Ekans, Tynamo, Ditto, and Fletchinder are all safe."

The five came up and grabbed their cookies.

"Next, Magnemite, Mareep, and Lickytung are also safe."

The three came up and also grabbed their cookies. Fletchinder saw that Dunsparce was in the bottom three, and frowned.

"The final one safe..is...Porygon2!"

Porygon2 sighed with relief, as he came up and grabbed his cookie.

"Vanillite and Dunsparce, you are in the final two, not a big surprise," said Xerneas with a smirk, "Vanillite, all you care about is eating, and Dunsparce, you don't do anything for your team!"

"Hey! He's really smart and has good ideas!" Shouted Fletchinder, earning a glare from Murkrow.

"Anyways," said Xerneas, rolling his eyes, "the person going home...is...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

...Dunsparce."

"WHAT?!" cried Fletchinder, jaw dropped. Murkrow and Ekans just smirked.

"Any last words?" Asked Xerneas, teleporting in the cannon.

"Sigh..I just-" started Dunsparce, before getting launched. Fletchinder just stared, before looking away.

 **"I saw the bird and Dunsparce working together everyday," said Murkrow, smirking, "they really didn't do much. Dunsparce just talked, while Fletchinder sat and listened. They seemed pretty close, so I saw the opportunity of taking out some dead weight and weakening a big threat. Ahhhhh...I love being evil."**

"Vanillite," said Xerneas, "to the Rotoms."

"I hope they have some food..." Said Vanillite, floating away towards the Rotom's cabin. The rest of the Shaymins returned to their cabins, except for Fletchinder, who sat by the ocean.

"I promise, Dunsparce," said Fletchinder, eyes burning with passion, "I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

 **000**

 **Whew, sorry for the longer wait, this WAS a longer chapter, after all. Note: After one more chapter or so, I will ACTUALLY upload only once a week. School's starting soon, and I gotta prepare for my courses, so yeah.**

 **What will happen next time, when alliances clash? Who can people trust in this game of lies? Will Nincada ever shut up? (Probably not) What will happen, when secrets are spilled? And who will be eliminated?** **Find out next time, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Dunsparce: A review a day keeps the doctor away...or was it apples?**


	6. Episode 5: Pokemon's got Talent!

**Last time on Total Pokemon Island, the contestants competed in a ship-building competition, and later raced to another island. In the end, the Rotoms were victorious, and the Shaymins were last again, and eliminated Dunsparce. What will happen this time, as the campers have a talent show? Can the campers handle any more pressure, or will they start cracking? Who will win it for their team? And who will be eliminated this time? Find out now, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **000**

"Another one bitessss the dusssst!" Exclaimed Ekans, grinning evilly.

"Indeed, we SHALL be the only ones left!" Replied Murkrow, cackling.

"By the way, where'sss Ditto?" Asked Ekans, arching a brow.

"He's probably gone off, crying to himself," said Tynamo, snickering, "being the big softie he is."

"I thought he wasss defecting from our alliance." Replied Ekans.

"HA! If he was, he'd probably leave an apology letter!" Said Tynamo, laughing. Meanwhile, in the background, Honedge frowned.

 **"Ughh..I always myself for being bullied when I was young, when I was weak," said Honedge, angrily, "now I hate myself even more, since I'm one of the bullies. Plus, the guys are making fun of Ditto, who's actually a really nice guy. But, I can't do anything about it. Arrrgghh! There's gotta be a way outta this!"**

Honedge left the rest of th Ravens, and went deeper into the forest, in search of Ditto. As he continued walking, he spotted three figures nearby, on the beach. He walked towards them, when suddenly, he was grabbed from behind.

"MMMPHH!" Screamed Honedge, wiggling and shaking.

"Relax, bro! It's just me!" Exclaimed Ditto, letting go of Honedge.

"Ditto? I thought you were crying over last challenge!"

"Don't remind me," said Ditto, shuddering, "anyways, I got over it. But look over there!" Ditto pointed Honedge to the three figures on the beach. At first, he couldn't make out who they were, but then he saw who they were...

 **000**

"Why do we even have these meetings anymore?" Asked Porygon2, "all three of us know that the target is Murkrow and his alliance."

"Well, maybe I want to change our target," said Budew, annoyed, "which is what I'm doing right now. Tynamo's the new target. Info?"

"Wait, what? Ugghh..Fine." Grumbled Porygon2, "let's see...Tynamo's obvious strength is his insane speed, although he's also physically strong as well. His weaknesses are that he can't control his anger, he speaks before he thinks, he's not that smart, and he's a pretty big dickhead. Like your friend over there."

"HEY!" exclaimed Venipede, annoyed by the comment.

"Hmm...well, we haven't had any speed competitions yet," said Budew, deep in thought, "so his team could find him useless. He probably pisses his team off a lot as well...overall, he's not gonna be that hard to vote off."

"Are you sure?" Asked Porygon2, with a hint of a smirk, "we've tried eliminating Murkrow for four episodes."

"Yes, I'm sure," said Budew, gritting his teeth, "besides, we've been trying to take out their alliance LEADER. They're not gonna expect us trying to take out one of they're other members."

"By the way," said Venipede, arching so brow, "did you sabotage the Shaymins last challenge?"

"Yes, I did, but it as no use," replied Porygon2, angrily, "before I could do anything about it, a group of Carvahna attacked our boat. I blacked out after I got hit in th head by one of them." Porygon2 paused before continuing.

"But I did regain consciousness later on, and then I saw..Ditto..but then I blacked out again." Said Porygon2, thinking hard.

"O...Kay?" Said Venipede, confused with Porygon2's answer.

"By the way," said Porygon2, "what's our alliance name?"

"Oh yeah," said Budew, deadpanned, "um..we'll be called the Hidden alliance! Cause no one's gonna expect us coming!"

Venipede agreed while Porygon2 just rolled his eyes, complaining about the name. In the background, Honedge and Ditto just stared.

"I'm gonna beat those villains to a pulp." Said Honedge, marching forward, only to be stopped by Ditto.

"Um..if you haven't noticed, we're ALSO bad guys." exclaimed Ditto, sarcastically.

"Hey, is anyone there?" Asked Venipede, suspiciously.

"Shit, HIDE!" Whispered Ditto. He transformed into a bush, and Honedge hid behind him. Venipede walked towards them, only to walk back.

"Huh, sure I heard something." Said Venipede, still suspicious. He walked back towards Budew and Porygon2. After a while, the three left and went back to their teams.

"So what do we do about them?" Asked Ditto.

"Well, I guess we should tell Murkrow, cause they're targeting us, but..." Said Honedge, trailing off at the end.

"You don't like Murkrow either." Finished Ditto.

"Yeah, but I don't like those three either." Repllid Honedge, angrily.

"Yeah, me neither. But what can we do?" Asked Ditto.

"Sigh...I guess nothing," grumbled Honedge, "if we tell Murkrow, Budew's gonna vote us off, and if we tell Budew, Murkrow's gonna vote us off. Somehow, we're always facing a losing battle."

"Well, look on the bright side!" Exclaimed Ditto with a smile, "at least it can't get any wor-" But before he could finish his sentence, Ditto was hit from behind.

"Ditto-" exclaimed Honedge, before also getting hit from behind. Six mysterious figures came out of the shadows, and carried them away.

 **000**

"Wha-where are we?" Asked Ditto, weakly. He had just regained consciousness, and his vision was blurry, but he realized he was tied up.

"It doesn't matter." Replied a voice.

"W-who's there?" Asked Honedge, nervously, also tied up.

"Cha-" began a voice, before being stopped.

"Shhhh! Don't give anything away yet!" Whispered the first voice.

"Wait...Charmander, and Chikoreta, wait why are all the starters here?" Asked Ditto, his vision now clear, he could see all the starters.

"Wait, Ditto?" Asked Honedge, whose vision was also clearing, "what are we doing here? And why are we tied up?"

"We're here to investigate you." Said Chikoreta.

"But why are we tied up?"

"Duh, so you don't escape!" Exclaimed Charmander.

"Umm..you do realize that he's a sword and I can turn into anything?" Asked Ditto, sarcastically.

"You also realize that I can kill you before you can do that." Growled Charmander, making a fist.

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent," said Chikoreta, kissing Charander on the cheek, calming him down, "yet."

Ditto and Honedge both gulped.

"Wait, are you two in lo-" started Torchic, before being stopped by Piplup.

"Not the time," whispered Piplup. Torchic nodded and stayed silent.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna torture you or anything," said Piplup, smiling, "we're just gonna ask a few questions."

"And if we refuse?" Asked Honedge, raising a brow.

"Torchic?" Asked Chikoreta, smirking.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting to try out this new move for months!" Said Torchic, preparing to fight the two.

"Okay, okay, we get the point." Said Ditto, slouching down.

"Alright, first question," asked Chikoreta, "what were you two doing watching Budew and the others?"

"I was walking around, when I saw them talking." Said Ditto.

"I was searching for Ditto," explained Honedge, "caused he wasn't at the-" Honedge stopped, realizing his mistake. They didn't know about their alliance, only about Budew's.

"At the what?" Asked Chikoreta, suspiciously.

"At the..uh..cabin!" exclaimed Honedge, nervously, "we were...uh..supposed to talk. But he didn't come, so I came looking for him."

Honedge winked (which was more of a blink) at Ditto, motioning for him to continue the story.

"Oh..uh..yeah, he noticed I was missing and he came looking for me. Which was when we stumbled across Budew's alliance." Lied Ditto.

"I don't believe him." Whispered Torchic.

"Me neither." Replied Piplup.

"Alright, question two," continued Chikoreta, "what did you guys hear?"

"The same things you heard." Said Honedge with a smirk.

"Don't get smartass with me!" Exclaimed Charmander, angrily.

"Alright, we heard that they were targeting Tynamo, and that they sabotaged the Shaymin's boat last time." Said Ditto, sighing.

The Starter Alliance huddled together and discussed it.

"Well, at least they weren't lying that time." Grumbled Chikoreta.

"Wait, they were lying?" Asked Torchic in surprise.

"Why would Ditto, the big softie, want to talk to Honedge, the big scary knight?" Replied Chikoreta.

"I am not scary!" exclaimed Honedge, clearly offended.

"Shut up, or I'll knock you out!" Yelled Charmander.

"So what do you think we should do about them?" Asked Chikoreta, now serious.

"Let's kick their asses and leave them here." Said Charmander, darkly.

"No, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Said Froakie. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Asked Tochic, deadpanned.

"If those two," said Froakie, pointing to Honedge and Ditto, "also hate Budew, then maybe we can work with them since our goals are the same."

"Wow," said Charmander, smirking, "that's the first thing you've said besides talking about reaching inner peace or something." Froakie then glared at him. They whispered about some other things before they turned back to Ditto and Honedge.

"It's been decided," said Chikoreta, serious, "we'll let you go on one condition."

"W-what?" Asked Ditto, nervously.

"You guys have to join our alliance." Replied Chikoreta, smirking.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed both of them.

Ditto looked towards Honedge and shook his head repeatedly, mouthing the word "no". However, Honedge just sat there, thinking.

 **"Well, if I join their alliance, it'll certainly complicate things," said Honedge, "but they seem like nice people. Who knows, maybe I can even convince them to target Murkrow! Maybe things are finally turning up!"**

"We'll join." Replied Honedge, confidently. Ditto smacked his head on the ground and groaned.

"Then it's settled, you guys are part of our alliance," said Chikoreta, smiling, "Charmander, Froakie, please release them."

They got up and untied the ropes around Honedge and Ditto.

"Hey, technically, we can't be called the Starter Alliance anymore." Said Torchic, frowning.

"We'll rename the allaince then." Replied Piplup.

"How about the Goodwill Alliance? We are doing this for the good of the island." Suggested Chikoreta. The others nodded and agreed on the name. However, Ditto just layer on the ground, moaning.

 **"Why, Honedge, WHYYYY?!" Cried Ditto, "now that we're in two alliances, we're gonna have to attend both meetings, and if we don't, we'll get suspicious. Sigh...And here I thought I could finally get some sleep..."**

 **000**

"Wh-what are we doing here again?" Asked Magnemite, nervously. Lickytung had invited him, Klink, and Vanillite to the kitchen again to discuss something.

"Relax, I just wanna talk." Said Lickytung, eating some cookies.

"MORE FOOOOOD!" screamed Vanillite, digging into some hamburgers.

"SHHHH! You might wake up the other campers!" Exclaimed Lickytung, "anyways, the thing I wanted to talk to you guys about is an alliance."

"Wait, klink, I thought you, klink, didn't want to make, klink, an alliance." Said Klink.

"I thought about it, and I realized," replied Lickytung, "that an alliance is the best chance of staying in this game. Since we're all weak competitors, we'll be seen as dead weight. However, with an alliance, it provides us some safety from getting eliminated."

"B-but we're all on different teams!" Exclaimed Magnemite, "H-how do we save each other if we're on different teams?"

"Don't worry," said Lickytung, "when it's merge, the teams will dissolve, and it'll be every man for himself. That'll be when our alliance will actually make a difference."

"So you're, klink, betting on the fact that, klink, no one will notice us until then?"

"Well, think about it," said Lickytung, looking down, "we ARE pretty unnoticeable." The three of them sighed.

"FOOOOOOOD!" yelled Vanillite, now swimming in waffles.

"Well, except for Vanillite." Said Lickytung, with a smile. The three of them laughed.

"So, who's in?" Asked Lickytung, licking a cracker.

"I'm in, I guess." Said Klink.

"I-I'm in, too." Exclaimed Magnemite.

"And I guess Vanillite's in too," said Lickytung, chuckling, as Vanillite continued to munch away.

"W-well, what should we call ourselves?" Asked Magnemite.

"Hmmm..what about the Outcasts? Sure, we may be weak by ourselves, but together, we can beat even the biggest of obstacles!" Exclaimed Lickytung.

"YEAH!" cheered Klink and Magnemite, happy with their new alliance. As the newly formed alliance left, Magnemite stayed behind,

"Maybe we will win.." Whispered Magnemite.

 **000**

"ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHALLENGE!" Exclaimed Yveltal, cackling, "MEET AT THE MESS HALL, OR I'LL LANDMINE YOU! HAHAHEHEHAHAHA!"

"And here I thought regular Yveltal was bad enough," groaned Snivy, "now we have to deal with him being crazy?"

The campers soon made their way into the mess hall when they were surprised at what they saw. The tables and chairs where they used to receive their food, was now replaced by a stage with curtains. Yveltal and Xerneas both came out from behind the curtains.

"Welcome," began Xerneas, "to POKEMON'S GOT TALENT!"

"What?!" Asked the campers, shocked.

"That's right. The challenge today is a TALENT SHOW!"

As Xerneas said that, a few campers groaned, while others smirked.

"OH. MY. AAAAARCEUS!" Screamed Staryu, stars in her eyes. "I'M GONNA BE FAMOOOOOUS!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, the way this challenge works," explained Xerneas,"is each of you will have 30 seconds to show us a talent of your choice. Pick 5 people from each of your teams to perform. When your name is called, you will walk up on stage, and show us your talent. After the 30 seconds, you will be judged and scored. The team with the highest score wins and the team with the lowest loses."

"Who's judging?" Asked Solosis.

"Me, of course." Said Xerneas, grinning. Everyone groaned.

"But along with me," said Xerneas, "Yveltal will also judge."

"HEY, GUYS!" Screamed Yveltal, eyes twitching.

"You're letting the nutjob judge us?" Asked Snivy, sarcastically.

"Nah, I quit working at the peanut factory years ago!" Exclaimed Yveltal.

"Okay, maybe he needs more time at the hospital." Said Xerneas, teleporting Yveltal away.

"YOU THINK?" Screamed everyone, sarcastically.

"Anyways, since I no longer have Yveltal," Said Xerneas, smirking, "J require two other judges. Let's see, I'll take Petilil...and Luvdisk. You guys will be my new co-judges."

Petilil smirked while Luvdisk just continued looking forward stoicly.

"Wait, won't they give better scores to their own teams?" Asked Pansage. Others nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm...," said Xerneas, deep in thought, "oh yeah! I've got it!"

Xerneas teleported in a white powder, and blew it onto Petilil and Luvdisk.

"They're now covered in truth powder," explained Xerneas, "so when they speak, they HAVE to say the truth."

"Alright, let me test it," said Pansear, smirking, "Luvdisk, what's your favorite hobby?"

"Tree hugging. Why do you ask?" Answered Luvdisk. Pansear just rolled his eyes, expecting this sort of answer.

"Oh yeah, judges will receive automatic immunity, since they're not participating," said Xerneas, "any props you might need are backstage. That's about it. So, campers. LET THE TALENT SHOW COMMENCE!"

"You REALLY like shouting, don't you?" Asked Snivy, sarcastically.

"You get used to it." Said Xerneas, smirking. Behind him, Petilil grinned evilly.

 **"Becoming one of the judges was possibly one of the best things that could've happened," exclaimed Petilil, smirking, "not only do I get free immunity, I can also view everyone's strengths and weaknesses, without getting caught. It's like a dream come true."**

 _SHAYMINS_

"So, who has any talents?" Asked Porygon2.

"I can do some flying tricks." Suggested Fletchinder.

"Um..I-I can sing, I guess," said Mareep.

"Oh, please, you'll probably pass out from embarrassment even before the song is finished." Said Tynamo, rolling his eyes. Mareep blushed and turned away.

"Anyways, I know how to do a light show." Grumbled Tynamo.

"I can steal." Said Murkrow, smirking.

"And I can kill." Hissed Ekans, grinning evilly. Everyone else stepped away from the two.

"Umm..I can transform?" Said Ditto, more like a question than a statement.

"I c-can do a cool magnet." Said Magnemite nervously.

"Hmmmm...okay," said Porygon2, "so who wants to go?"

"I'll do it." Said Fletchinder, confidently.

"I-I'll go too." Said Magnemite.

"Me too." Said Mareep.

"I guesssss I could give it a ssshot." Said Ekans, thinking.

"Meh, what the heck, I'll do it." Exclaimed Tynamo.

"Then it's settled, you five will do it then." Said Porygon2.

 _ROTOMS_

"So it's settled," said Pansage, "Papour, Pansear, and I will go up, along with Budew and Aurorus." Everyone nodded at Pansage, confirming the plan.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! THE CHALLENGE STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Screamed Xerneas.

"Sigh...well, I guess that's that." Said Torchic, sad that he didn't get to go.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T GET TO GO?!" Yelled a voice. Everyone jumped.

"Um..what was that?" Asked Solisis, scared.

 _DELIBIRDS_

"The one time they let me show my talents, and I don't even get to show them?!" Exclaimed Staryu, eyes twitching with anger.

"Look, we all have different strengths and weaknesses. Who knows, maybe you'll be good in other challenges." Said Chikoreta, optimistically.

"Maybe she won't be useless." Muttered Charmander. Unfortunately, Staryu heard his comment.

"AAAAAAUUUGGGHH!" Screamed Staryu, running towards Charmander, frantically waving her arms. However, before Staryu could attack him, Honedge came from behind and knocked her out.

"Sheesh," said Honedge, looking down with disgust, "good riddance."

"AAAAAAND TIME! WE'LL START CALLING OUT NAMES RANDOMLY, SOOOO...OUR FIRST CONTESTANT IS...TYNAMO!"

 _Later, on stage..._

"Alright, Tynamo, show us what you got." Exclaimed Xerneas. Tynamo just grumbled, and shook himself. After a bit, his sides lit up and he glowed a light yellow.

"Is that you're talent?" Asked Xerneas, bored. Tynamo just smirked. He started racing around the room, gaining speed. At first, the judges didn't know what he was doing, but then they realized. Pictures appeared because of his glow, and since he was going so fast, the picture radiated. After 30 seconds, a bell rang, and Tynamo stopped, exhausted.

"Well, judges?" Asked Tynamo, smirking.

"That was ACTUALLY pretty impressive," said Petilil, smirking, "I'll give him a 7."

"What, are you insane?" Asked Luvdisk, shocked, "that was AMAZING. 10/10!"

"Meh, I see neon lights all the time," said Xerneas, still bored, "I'll give him a 5."

Tynamo glared at Xerneas, who was smirking.

"Amyways, your final score is 22. Not bad. NEXT UP IS PANSAGE!" Exclaimed Xerneas. Tynamo walked off the stage, looking impressed with himself. Later, Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear all walked on stage.

"Um..I only called for Pansage." Said Xerneas, slightly annoyed.

"We're doing this act together," said Pansage, "so I needed them as well."

"Fine," said Xerneas, rolling his eyes, "but your scores are all gonna be the same."

"Alright." Said Pansear, smirking. Pansage snapped his fingers and the three started their act. They began by doing acrobatics, cartwheels and backflips, but later, they brought in a ring on fire, and dived through it. Before the end, Pansage clapped his hands and they got in formation. Pansage blasted a beam of leaves, Pansear, a column of fire, and Panpour a stream of water. They all aimed towards the middle, where their streams combined and formed a big orb full of the three elements. The monkeys stopped, and the orb hit the ground, exploding in a firework of petals, sparks, and raindrops. The bell rang, signaling the end.

"Wow, that was actually really good," said Petilil, impressed, "I really liked the fireworks at the end. I'll give an 8."

"FIREWORKS," screamed Luvdisk, "WOOOOOO! 10!"

"Maybe I shoul've picked a better judge," said Xerneas, face palming, "anyways, I'll give you guys a 7. That means your final score is...25! So far our highest!"

"As expected." Said Pansear, proudly.

"Dude, don't jinx it!" Exclaimed Panpour.

"Come on guys, let's go." Said Pansage, dragging his two brothers backstage.

"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS...RALTS!" Exclaimed Xerneas.

Ralts made her way to the stage, along with a few chairs and couches. She began by picking up one of the chairs using her Psychic, and flipping it around. Then, she picked up one of the couches, along with all the other furniture. For her finale, she picked up all the furniture, along with the judges using her Psychic. When the bell rung, she out everything back in their place, carefully and precisely.

"Meh," said Petilil, unamused, "all Psychic-types can do that. I'll give her a 6."

"I FELT LIKE I COULD FLY!" Exclaimed Luvdisk, "10!"

"You, know, there are nine other numbers," said Xerneas, glaring at Luvdisk, "anyways, yeah, I agree with Petilil. That was pretty basic stuff, so I'll give you a 5, which adds up to...21!"

"Called it." Murmured Ralts.

"Oh come on! What are the chances?" Cried Ditto, from backstage.

"Dude, think about it. It WAS pretty stupid betting against someone who can see the future." Said Ghastly.

"NEXT UP IS...AURORUS!" Yelled Xerneas. Ralts teleported off the stage, just as Aurorus came up.

"Oh yeah, forgot to do this!" Said Xerneas, smacking his head, "So, what's your talent?"

"Ice sculptures." Said Aurorus, smiling.

"But where's the i-" started Xerneas, before realizing that Aurorus had begun. She used Ice Beam on the floor and soon had created an ice block about her height and length. Next, she reached backstage and pulled out a chisel and hammer, and started chiseling away at the ice. Finished, she stepped away, revealing Aurorus and Snivy kissing, with a heart I the middle that read 'Thank you'.

"AAAAAWWWWW!" Was heard backstage. Both Snivy and Aurorus blushed.

"Sigh..love is beautiful," said Petilil, smiling, "if all goes well, that is." Aurorus got nervous when she said this.

"Anyways, great work, especially since you have no hands," said Petilil, "I'll give you a 9."

"Meh, I'm not really, like into, ice sculptures," drawled Luvdisk, "I'll give you a 3."

"Congratulations, Luvdisk, you said a number besides 10!" Said Xerneas sarcastically, "anyways, Aurorus, nice job. You get a 7. Which means your final score is... 20. Um..good effort." Aurorus looked down in defeat, realizing she had the lowest score.

"Umm..yeah, can you get off the stage?" Asked Xerneas, sympathetically, "anyways, the next person going...is...BUDEW!"

Aurorus walked off the stage, still looking down. After a while, Budew still had not come on.

"Umm...Where's Budew?" Asked Xerneas, annoyed. Suddenly, a big ball of smoke erupted in the middle of the stage. When the smoke cleared, Budew was seen in the middle with a top hat and a bow tie.

"And here I though Snivy was the gentleman." Said Petilil, sarcastically. Budew just rolled his eyes and began his act.

"Now, this trick requires hands to pull off, and as you can see," said Budew, wiggling his imaginary arms, "I don't have any hands. I require a volunteer."

"Oh! Pick me!" Screamed Ditto, as he ran onstage.

"Alright, Ditto," said Budew, handing him a ball, "hold that in your hand."

"Now, I want you to close your hand slowly, and reopen it." Ordered Budew. Ditto did as he said and closed his hand. However, when he reopened his hand, the ball was gone!

"Woooooaaahh!" Exclaimed Ditto, looking at his hand in disbelief.

"But wait, what's this?" Asked Budew, smirking, "Ditto, can you open your other hand?"

Ditto quickly opened his other hand, and his jaw dropped. The ball was in his other hand!

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Yelled Ditto.

"But it's not over yet," said Budew, smiling in victory, "Ditto, can you close your hand, and reopen it again?"

Ditto closed his hand and reopened it again with a stupid grin. His eyes bulged as he saw not one, but two balls in his hand.

"HOLYSHITHOWTHEHELLDIDHEDOTHATOHMYARCEUS..." Rambled Ditto, before passing out. Just as he fainted, the bell rang.

"Nice work, magician," said Petilil, seductively, "I'll give you a 10 for that." As he heard this, Budew frowned.

 **"Is Petilil still trying to trick me?" Asked Budew, sarcastically, "I already know she's actually evil on the inside. However, does anyone still believe that she is an innocent girl? Hmmm...I may need to change my target..."**

"YO! THAT WAS, LIKE, TOTALLY AWESOME!" Exclaimed Luvdisk, grinning, "11/10."

"Luvdisk, you can't go above 10," said Xerneas, glaring at Luvdisk, "anyways, altogether, great performance. I'll give you a 9. That means you're final score is...29! Wow, one away from a perfect score!"

"All because of you." Grumbled Budew.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Xerneas rolling his eyes. He sighed, realizing that he still had 8 more contestants to go.

"Ugggh..this is taking sooo long." Complained Xerneas, "Oh! I know! Hey, author! Do a montage to make things go faster!"

 **Grumble, grumble, so bossy, grumble, grumble, fourth wall, grumble, grumble...**

 **Anyways, montage!**

 **Honedge taught the basics of how to use swords. Pretty boring, so earned him a 14.**

 **Fletchinder did some sick dives, earning him a 26.**

 **Mareep sang, but fainted halfway through the song, earning her a 10.**

 **Voltorb exploded. Yup. He got a 5.**

 **Froakie showed some epic ninja moves, earning him a 24.**

 **Ekans showed how to slit a throat quickly, and effectively. The judges gulped, and gave him a 28.**

 **Magnemite taught about magnets and showed some experiments using them, earning him a 19.**

 **End of montage.**

"Arceus!" Said Xerneas, panting, "SOMEONE BRING ME SOME WATER! Who knew being a judge could be so hard? Anyways, our final contestant, thank Arceus, is Charmander!"

As Magnemite scrambled offstage, Charmander strolled on with a ring and metal bars.

"So, what's your talent?" Asked Xerneas.

"Fire breathing." Replied Charmander, smirking. Charmander was about to begin his act, when suddenly Staryu appeared onstage.

"I NEED MY FAAAAAME!" Screamed Staryu, tackling Charmander.

"Aaaah!" Yelled Charmander, shaking, "get her off! Get her off!"

"Is this supposed to be a comedy act?" Asked Petilil, sarcastically.

"What's going-oh." Said Honedge, seeing Charmander in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Exclaimed Honedge, rushing towards Charmander, before being whacked away by Staryu. Honedge hit a wall and fell down, unconscious.

"My hero." Said Charmander, sarcastically, before being knocked unconscious by Staryu. The bell rang, and Staryu stopped.

"Did..did we win?" Asked Staryu, confused.

"Um, no," said Petilil, disgusted, "that was the worst act ever. 0"

"Yeah, man," exclaimed Luvdisk, "no fighting! Be a pacifist. I'll give a 1."

"That sucked. 0. Nuff said." Said Xerneas.

"ANYWAYS," said Xerneas, picking up his microphone, "THAT ENDS OUR TALENT SHOW! TODAY'S WINNERS ARE THE ROTOMS WHILE THE LOSERS ARE THE DELIBIRDS!"

All of the Delibirds glared at Staryu.

"What?" Staryu asked.

 _At the elimination ceremony..._

 _"_ This was pretty obvious." Drawled Xerneas.

"WHY AM I GOING?!" Asked Staryu, stuffed inside the cannon, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHHIIIINNNNGG!"

"Thank Arceus she's gone," said Xerneas, sighing, " she was so damn annoying."

"Heh, I guess you could say she really did become a STAR!" Said Nicada, as Staryu was blasted off into the dark night.

"Oh yeah, Charmander," said Xerneas, turning towards Charmander, "you got the second most votes, so get to the Rotoms.

"What?" Asked Charmander, surprised, "who would vote for-oh yeah, the star, right."

"And that's it for the elimination. Tomorrow's gonna be a GREAT day." Said Xerneas, deviously. Everyone rolled their eyes, and went back to their cabins.

 **000**

 **And that's that! Phew, another chapter finished. This also means that I'll post new chapter every week.**

 **Anyways, what will happen next time as Yveltal returns to host? (Probably something bad...or about landmines) What challenge will the campers have to face next? Will there be any more new alliances? And WHO will be eliminated next? Find out next time, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Staryu: MAKE ME FAMOUS!**

 **Xerneas: You were supposed to say 'review'**

 **Staryu: MAKE ME FAMOUS...OR ELSE.**

 **Xerneas: Gulp...**


	7. Episode 6: The Secret to Victory

**Last time on Total Pokemon island, the campers had to face off in a talent show. Some were more talented than others, some were even crazy, but in the end, the Rotoms took the win. The Delibirds lost and voted off Staryu. This time, the camper's secrets are revealed, and they must choose who they think the secret belongs to. Do the campers really know as much as they should about each other? Who will chicken out? Will the secrets revealed bring game-changing consequences? Who's willing to lose their dignity? And WHO will be eliminated this time? Find out now, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Also, huge shout out to The Poke Spectre for making a chapter with my characters! Note, this chapter takes place before his storie's chapter, 'Guests'. That's all, and I recommend checking his channel out.**

 **000**

"Okay, how are we still failing at getting our targets out?" Asked Budew angrily. Venipede shrugged while Porygon2 just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they're cheating." Suggested Venipede.

"No shit Sherlock," Replied Budew, "We just need to find how they're cheating and out cheat them."

"Out cheat?" Asked Porygon2 sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Replied Budew, gritting his teeth.

"If they are cheating, they're probably changing the votes." Said Venipede.

"I've already tried re-changing the votes," said Budew, "they probably leave it to the last minute and then change it."

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Porygon2.

"Hmmm...wait!" Said Budew, an idea popping into his head, "oh yes...this will work." Budew grinned evilly as he walked away. Venipede and Porygon2 just exchanged looks of confusion.

 **000**

"You're hiding something, aren't you." Said Chikoreta. Ditto just squirmed while Honedge started sweating nervously.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Chikoreta, more like a demand.

"We're not hiding anything." Replied Honedge nervously.

"Oh please," said Chikoreta, rolling her eyes, "we know all about your little alliance."

When she said this, both Ditto and Honedge jumped, while the rest of the Goodwill Alliance was shocked too.

"H-how do you about our alliance?" Said Ditto, nervously.

"Wait, how did we know?" Asked Charmander. Chikoreta kissed him playfully.

"We didn't," said Chikoreta, smirking, "I had a feeling they were up to something, so I bluffed about knowing about their alliance."

"Wait, that means..." Said Honedge, thinking.

"Yup, you guys told me you were in an alliance without me even knowing." Said Chikoreta, smiling deviously.

"Curses, she's smarter than she looks." Whispered Honedge.

"She also hears better than you think," said Chikoreta, glaring at Honedge, "anyways, you guys might as well spill it."

"Sigh..alright," said Ditto, looking down, "we're in an alliance with Murkrow called the Ravens."

Everyone gasped, except for Honedge and Froakie, who just sighed.

"Wait...Ditto, the biggest softie in the world is in an alliance with Murkrow, a coldblooded traitor? What has tip his world come to?" Asked Chikoreta.

"It wasn't our choice," said Honedge, darkly, "if we refused, they would vote us out because we knew of their alliance."

"Alright," said Torchic, confidently, "they should be our target!"

"What about Budew?" Asked Piplup, nervously, "he's pretty evil too."

"How many people are in Murkrow's alliance?" Asked Chikoreta.

"Umm..well there's Murkrow, me and Honedge..and then there's Tynamo and Ekans."

"So that's five people, minus you two, that makes three, the same as Budew's alliance." Said Chikoreta, thinking hard.

"Why don't we have a vote?" Suggested Snivy.

"Great idea!" Exclaimed Chikoreta, "alright, all in favor of seeing Budew's alliance gone, say aye."

Charmander, Chikoreta, and Torchic all exclaimed "Aye!"

"Well, looks like we're targeting Murkrow," Said Chikoreta, "wait, aren't you two part of his alliance? Why do you want him gone?"

"Well, we really don't like Murkrow, he's an asshole." Said Honedge.

"Plus, we can't go to both alliance meetings, so we decided to stick with yours. He'll probably get suspicious of us, so there's really no turning back now." Explained Ditto.

"Also, Budew has been helping his team immensely," commented Froakie, "unlike, Murkrow who just sits there lazily. If I had to choose between who to win, I would choose Budew, because he actually tries to win this competition. I respect that."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," said Chikoreta, "wait, Froakie, you're actually talking instead of just sitting there!"

"I have realized that I have been not doing anything for the alliance lately, so I have decided to put some time in helping. Perhaps, it may even help me find inner peace." Explained Froakie.

"Wow, that was...wait, Froakie, what's happening?!" Asked Piplup, as Froakie began to glow. He grew taller and slimmer, his bubble scarf got longer, and his skin turned a darker shade of blue. He was now a Frogadier!

"Wow, Froakie, or should I say, Frogadier, you evolved!" Exclaimed Torchic.

"Hmmm...perhaps this is a sign I am closer to inner peace," said Frogadier, "very well, I shall continue inputting my opinion."

"Whatever..." Grumbled Charmander, walking away. Chikoreta noticed this and walked after him.

"Umm...I guess the meeting's dismissed." Said Chikoreta, walking after Charmander. The others shrugged and left.

"Somebody's jealous." Said Chikoreta, walking after him. Charmander stopped and turned around.

"I'm not jealous." He said, deadpanned.

"Oh, really, then why didn't you congratulate his evolution?"

"I-I...okay fine, maybe I am jealous, so what?" Asked Charmander, angrily.

"Don't be jealous!" Exclaimed Chikoreta, "once you evolve, you'll look just as cool as Frogadier."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, everyone knows that Charizard looks badass."

"Really? You think so?" Asked Charmander, blushing.

"I know so. Now come on," said Chikoreta, walking closer, "let's have a little bit of fun, shall we?"

"I don't-" started Charmander, before Chikoreta jumped on him.

"Come on Mr. Badass, show me what you've got." Said Chikoreta, smiling deviously.

 **000**

 _In the Shaymins's boy cabin..._

"Sigh...will we ever win?" Asked Lickytung, defeated.

"Look on the bright side," said Ditto, attempting to smile, "at least we didn't lose this time."

"That'ssss not much better." Hissed Ekans.

"Hey, at least we don't have to vote anyone off." Replied Ditto.

"Yeah, I like some people on my team, and I don't want them gone." Said Lickytung, looking down.

"Is that because you're gay?" Asked Tynamo, with a smirk. Lickytung blushed hard.

"Wait, you're gay?" Asked Ditto.

"N-no I'm not gay! Tynamo just makes these things up." Exclaimed Lickytung.

"Wanna prove it?" Asked Tynamo, smirking, "Hey Porygon2! Is Lickytung gay?"

"No, he is not." Replied Porygon2 deadpanned.

"Ha!" Exclaimed Lickytung, grinning.

"Well is he straight?" Grumbled Tynamo.

"No, he is bi." Replied Porygon2.

"Ha!" Exclaimed Tynamo, smiling evilly. Lickytung blushed and ran away.

"Hey, don't be so hard on the guy!" Said Ditto, glaring at Tynamo, "what if everyone knew YOUR secret?"

"LET'S FIND OUT!" Exclaimed Yveltal, appearing right before them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everybody yelled.

"HAH! ANYWAYS, CHALLENGE TIME!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Porygon2, face palming, as he and the others were teleported outside of the mess hall.

"Wha-where am I?" Asked Torchic, groggily.

"No, not the food!" Drawled Vanillite, still half-asleep.

"Why the hell did you make us get up so early?!" Asked Snivy, annoyed.

"CAUSE I SAID SO!" Yelled Yveltal, angrily, "WHICH REMINDS ME..." Yveltal got out a air horn and pushed a button, causing the horn to make a wailing sound, waking up the rest of the campers.

"What the hell!?" Exclaimed Pansear, "I was having such a good dream!"

Charmander and Chikoreta were sleeping on top of each other, so when they woke up, they backed away, and blushed.

"TOO BAD!" Screamed Yveltal, "NOW TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS GONNA-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was slammed into the ground by Xerneas.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND BY 'AFTERNOON'?!" Exclaimed Xerneas, outraged.

"IT IS AFTERNOON," replied Yveltal, holding up a clock which read 12:05, "SEE, FIVE MINUTES AFTER 12"

"Okay, one, stop yelling, and two, it's 12 p.m." Said Xerneas, angrily.

"Okay, minor mistake." Said Yveltal, nervously.

"You call 12 hours early MINOR!?" Asked Voltorb, angrily.

"Sigh..I guess since we're already up," said Xerneas, glaring at Yveltal, "we'll begin today's challenge, which is...secret telling!"

"WHAT?!" Asked the campers, afraid.

"That's right!" Exclaimed Xerneas, grinning, "we dug up some of your deepest and darkest secrets...and we're gonna tell everyone out loud."

"N-no..." Whispered Piplup. Mareep fainted.

"Relax, we won't tell everyone directly," said Xerneas, smirking, "instead, we will reveal one dark or embarrassing moment, and everyone will have to try to guess who's secret it is. If you guess correctly, you earn your team a point, first team to 10 points wins."

"What, klink, h-happens if, klink, we get it wrong?" Asked Klink nervously.

"Yveltal?" Asked Xerneas.

"LANDMINE!" Yelled Yveltal, dropping two landmines on Porygon2 and Ralts, blasting them away.

"Woah, why the hell did you blow them up?" Asked Charmander, annoyed.

"Porygon2's a computer and Ralts can fucking see the future. You can't be that stupid," said Xerneas, glaring at Charmander, "anyways, Rotoms and Delibirds automatically get a point for missing a player."

"Um...a-are you sure this is safe?" Asked Magnemite, scared, pointing at the hole the landmine created.

"Don't worry, you're gonna land in the water...probably." Replied Xerneas. Magnemite gulped.

"One more question," said Murkrow, "can't you guess your own secret?"

"Nope, that's not allowed," said Xerneas, "besides, would you really want to shout out your own secrets?"

Everyone shifted nervously.

"Well, let's get started." Said Xerneas, smirking. All the campers began sweating nervously.

"I'll start off small," said Xerneas, grinning deviously, "who got a deck of cards for his or her birthday?"

"Wow, someone had shitty parents." Said Charmander, smirking.

"Yeah, it was you." Said Tynamo.

"I'm sorry, not really, Tynamo, but your guess was incorrect." Said Xerneas deadpanned.

"Wait what? That wasn't a guuuueessss.." Exclaimed Tynamo, before getting landmined by Yveltal.

"Is it Charmander?" Asked Torchic.

"Nope." Replied Yveltal, smiling.

"AHHHHHH!" Was heard, as Torchic was launched into the sky. Everyone else trembled in fear.

"Anyone else wanna guess?" Asked Xerneas. Everyone shook their heads furiously.

"Sigh...the correct person was...Budew." Said Xerneas, teleporting Tynamo, Torchic, Porygon2, and Ralts back to the mess hall, all unconscious.

Everyone stared at Budew, but then turned back to Xerneas.

"Hey, did being first catch you off-CARD?" Asked Nicada, chuckling. Budew just rolled his eyes and shrugged him off.

"Okay, this is a bit darker," said Xerneas, "who slit their wrists back when they were young?"

"A BIT?!" Asked Snivy, in disbelief.

"Is it Murkrow?" Asked Pansage.

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Pansage, as he plummeted into the ocean.

"I'm cold hearted, I'm not emo." Retaliated Murkrow.

"Like there's a difference." Said Venipede. Chikoreta was looking at everyone, trying to figure out who the secret could belong to, when her eyes fell on Deino. Black hair, emo flip, hell, the answer was right in front of her!

"Deino." She said, confidently. Deino jumped at the sound of his name, then snarled and looked back down.

"Wow, correct," Xerneas said, "and Chikoreta gets the second point for her team. So far, the Delibirds are in the lead."

"Wait, you slit yo-" started Lickytung.

"Say anything about it, and I'll kill you." Said Deino, darkly. Lickytung took a step back and gulped.

"Um..moving on," said Xerneas, awkwardly, "who did drugs when they were 10?"

"Is it Luvdisk?" Asked Budew. Everyone looked at Luvdisk who gulped.

"Well, it WAS pretty obvious." Grumbled Voltorb.

"Great, not only a hippie but also a stoner." Grumbled Venipede.

"Um, yes, that is correct, Delibirds are in the lead with two points," said Xerneas, smirking, "while the Shaymins and Rotms are tied-"

"Please continue." Said Murkrow, gritting his teeth.

"If you insist," said Xerneas with a smirk, "anyways, yikes, this one's disgusting. Who accidentally cut off someone's...thing."

"Ew, gross!" Said Torchic, disgusted.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Said Solosis, covering his mouth.

"Is the person Ekans?" Asked Zubat. Yveltal landmined him far way into the ocean.

"I'm a killer," hissed Ekans, annoyed, "I slit throatsss, not-"

"Too much information!" Said Ditto, covering his ears.

"And. I was sure it was him." Said Murkrow, smirking. Ekans glared at him.

"Sigh..is it Honedge?" Asked Budew, unamused.

"Wow, correct. Budew is on a roll today!" Exclaimed Xerneas.

"How the hell did you know?" Asked Honedge, angrily.

"You're a fucking sword. Who else could it be?" Asked Budew, sarcastically.

"Hey, did the king dub you Sir Cumcision?" Asked Venipede, smirking. A few snickered while the others just glared at him. Honedge just looked away.

 **"Okay, it was an accident," said Honedge, blushing, "I was floating back towards my home, when I tripped on a tree branch. Unfortunately, there was a Lucario in front of me, and I uh...yeah."**

"Moving on," said Xerneas, bored, "wow, who lied about their gender?"

Everyone looked around nervously, especially Charmander and Chikoreta.

"Is it Magnemite? He definitely screams like a girl." Said Venipede, smirking.

"Surprisingly, no." Replied Xerneas, also smirking. Venipede's eyes bulged as he saw a landmine appear before him.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Magnemite, trying to sound angry, "I-I don't scream like a girl."

"That's because a girl's manlier than you." Replied Tynamo, regaining consciousness, before getting hit by Venipede's body. Magnemite's eye started twitching.

"Is it Budew?" Asked Ditto, before landmines blew him up.

"Sigh...just because my evolution line is more feminine-oriented doesn't mean I have to be." Said Budew, annoyed. As Budew said this, Piplup looked down at the ground and was sweating nervously.

 **"No, no, no...this can't be happening, they can't know!" Muttered Piplup, nervously.**

Unfortunately, Snivy saw Piplup sweat, and got suspicious.

"Piplup, are you okay?" Asked Snivy, walking towards the penguin.

"That is correct!" Yelled Xerneas. Everyone jumped.

"Wait, so Piplup's..." Started Ghastly. Everyone turned towards Piplup, who was trembling with fear.

"I..I..I'm..." Started Piplup, before bursting into tears. Snivy came rushing to Piplup's side.

"Look, if this is a very personal question that Piplup doesn't want to answer, then don't ask!" Screamed Snivy, angrily.

"Yeah," said Chikoreta, protecting Piplup, "just drop it!"

"Maybe Piplup doesn't want to answer," said Xerneas, "but I know someone who will!" Xerneas sprayed some powder over the unconscious Porygon2, causing him to wake up, coughing.

"Wha-Did we win the challenge?" Asked Porygon2, still drowsy from the powder.

"No, but if you tell us what gender Piplup is, I'll give your team a point!" Said Xerneas, smiling deviously.

"Don't. You. Dare." Said Snivy, outraged. Suddenly, he started glowing. He got taller and leaner, and his back grew leaves. He was now a Servine. Everyone gasped at his evolution.

"I..uh.." Rambled Porygon2, nervously.

"Look, if you don't tell me, you're team automatically losses." Said Xerneas, annoyed.

"And if we lossse..." Hissed Ekans. He then pretended to cut off his neck. Porygon2 gulped.

"I..uh..sigh," said Porygon2, defeated, "Piplup is actually both genders."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked, shocked. Even Xerneas looked surprised.

"That was unexpected," said Xerneas, surprised, "anyways, Porygon2, you earned your team a point!"

"No one gives a damn about the points anymore!" Screamed Servine, furious.

"Please..." Said Piplup, "I-it's okay."

"Wait, so...um.." Rambled Ghastly, afraid of hurting Piplup.

"Look, can we just not talk about this?" Asked Piplup. All the others just moved back and accepted that Piplup needed to be alone for a while.

"Moving on-" started Xerneas, before he was cut off by Servine.

"No, no more 'moving on', don't just ignore the fact that you ruined Pipluo's life," spat Servine, full of venom, "no more challenge either, it's not right."

"So does your team agree to quit?" Asked Xerneas, "You will have to face elimination."

Servine and the others all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, wait, hold on-" began Budew.

"Then it's settled! The Rotoms lose, and the Shaymins win!"

The Rotoms sighed, some glared at Sevine for his stupid decision. The Shaymins cheered while the Delibirds were confused.

"Aw YEEEAHHH!" Screamed Ditto, pumping his fist, "first win, baby!"

"Wait, why did they win?" Asked Joltik, annoyed.

"They haven't won a challenge yet," said Xerneas, smiling, "plus, barely anyone on your team did anything today!"

The Delibirds glared at Xerneas, who just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Rotoms, meet me at the elimination ceremony." Said Xerneas, smirking.

The Rotoms sighed and began walking towards the ceremony, but Budew and Venipede stayed behind, glaring at Servine.

 **"That stupid snake!" Screamed Venipede, seething, "It was bad enough that he made us lose, but when we were winning? Aaarrghhh! He's outta here."**

 **"Hmmm..getting rid of Servine might not be a bad idea," said Budew, thinking, "he is both a strong competitor, physically and mentally, and he basically dug his own grave today. Although, there is Petilil..."**

 **000**

"I think the person going home today is pretty obvious, so everyone except Servine and Petilil, come up and grab your cookies."

Everyone came up and grabbed their cookies.

"Now, Petilil, you've done nothing for your team, even though you are a girl," said Xerneas, "while Servine, you failed today's challenge, even though you guys were winning."

Servine sighed and looked down, while Petilil was both confused and furious.

 **"Who voted for me?" Asked Petilil, seething, "I've done nothing wrong! Sure, I might not have done as much, but that shouldn't get me eliminated. Uurrgghh...it was probably that stupid magician who voted for me."**

"Well, the person going home today...is...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

...Petilil."

"WHAT?!" Asked Petilil and Servine in shock.

"Why the hell did you guys vote for me?" Asked Petilil, angrily.

"Someone's having a mood swing." Muttered Venipede, smirking.

"Well, we felt what Servine did today was the right thing," explained Torchic, "plus, you haven't really done much for the team at all, while he has."

"Ughh, whatever," said Petilil, furious, "I don't care about this stupid game anyWAAAYYYSS!"

"Wait, why did you guys keep me in?" Asked Servine, in disbelief, "I cost us the challenge!"

"Yeah, but you helped out Piplup, and that's what really matters." Replied Aurorus.

"Plus, Petilil was just a stuck-up, whiny bitch," Said Budew, smirking, "we'd rather have you on our team than..crap."

"Wait, what?" Asked Servine.

"Remember?" Asked Xerneas, unamused, "you have to go to the Shaymins."

"What. NO!" Exclaimed Servine, "I don't want to be with-". But before he could finish his sentence, Xerneas had teleported him away.

"And that ends the elimination!" Screamed Xerneas, "You can go back now."

As the Rotoms slowly made their way back, Piplup stayed behind.

"Thank you, Servine..." Piplup whispered, before she caught up with the rest of the team.

 **000**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I had some writer's block with the challenge this time. Anyways, first of all, Piplup's secret. It's gonna be a BIG thing later on. Also, Venipede's joke, "Sir Cumcision", I laughed my head off when I came up with that one. (And hopefully you did too)**

 **Anyways, what will happen next time, as trust becomes scarcer and scarcer in this competition? Who can the campers trust, and who will betray who? What will happen when a murderer is on the loose? And WHO will be eliminated next? Find out next time, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Petilil: Ughh, review, or whatever.**


	8. Episode 7: Hide and Shriek

**Hello, everyone, welcome back, to Total Pokémon Island! Last time, the campers had a secret telling contest, leaving some contestants furious and others shattered. what will happen this time as the challenges get crazier and crazier? How will the alliances play out? And, WHO will be eliminated this time? Find out now! On TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **I HIGHLY recommend reading chapter 11 'Guests' of Poke Spectre's book 'Legends in a New World', before reading this chapter, since the beginning sorta deals with what happened in Poke Spectre's story. I swear, 'Legends in a New World' is REALLY GOOD, you won't regret reading it!**

 **Anyways, onto the story...**

 **000**

 _Later, in the night..._

A portal opened up from the sky and launched out eight figures. They were Budew, Chikoreta, Charmander, Murkrow, Ekans, Nincada, deino, and Froakie.

"Woah, what the hell just happened?" moaned Nincada.

"It seems we have returned from the human world." replied Froakie.

'Tsk," grumbled Budew, "I enjoyed having arms."

"I'm gonna show that Deoxys who's boss." snarled Charmander.

"Wait, Froakie?" asked Chikoreta, confused, "Didn't you evolve?"

Froakie looked at himself, before he started to glow, and trandsformed back into a Froagadier.

"Hmm...it seems their world is a little behind timeline-wise." mumbled Frogadier.

"I miss my mic." murmured Nincada, frowning.

"WE DON'T!" exclaimed everyone else, smirking.

'Well, I should get going, I require some sleep." said Budew, walking off. Soon, all the others left except Murkrow and Ekans.

"Sssso, about what Celebi sssaid..." hissed Ekans.

"Hmmm...she's smarter than she looks," commented Murkrow, "she made a good point about Charmader and Chikoreta."

"Sssso do we target Sssolosisss or them?" asked Ekans.

"I think we should still focus on Solosis, since he's still the biggest threat," explained Murkrow, "however, if either Charmander or Chikoreta mess up, we should take the opportunity to eliminate them."

"Fine with me." said ekans.

The two of them stayed silent for a while, before Murkrow smirked.

"So, I see you fancy Celebi." mused Murkrow.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Ekans, blushing.

"Oh please, you were practically drooling when you saw her." said Murkrow, rolling his eyes.

"I sssswear I don't love her!" exclaimed Ekans, angrily.

"It is painstakingly obvious that you do love her," said Murkrow, smirking, "she probably noticed you loved her."

"Do you think she'ssss taken?" asked Ekans, nervously.

"Probably. Besides, it's pretty embarrassing for a legendary to be in love with a non-legendary." acknowledged Murkrow. Ekans just looked down and sighed.

"Changing the subject," said Murkrow, rolling his eyes, "how do you feel about the other alliances?" When Murkrow mentioned this, Ekans' eyes bulged.

"Wait, there are OTHER alliances?' asked Ekans, shocked.

"You can't be THAT dense," said Murkrow, facepalming, "yes, there are other alliances. Lickytung's and Chikoreta's."

"Chikoreta, I can ssssorta understand, but why Lickytung?" hissed Ekans.

"From what I see, he's just teaming up with the other nobodies," explained Murkrow, "it's Chikoreta's alliance we should be worried about. Especially since Ditto and Honedge are part of it." Ekans' eyes grew even wider.

"It seems like I'm the only one doing work here," sighed Murkrow, "yes, Honedge and Ditto are part of their alliance. Haven't you noticed their absence?"

"Hmm..now that I think about it," said Ekans, thinking hard, "they weren't here for our last two alliance meetings."

'Whatever, we'll talk about this later," said Murkrow, preparing his wings, "remember the targets, Solosis, or the lovebirds."

With that, Murkrow flew away, while Ekans slithered back towards his cabin.

 **000**

"So...what happened in the human world?" asked Torchic, curiously.

"Nothing much," said Chikoreta, "we just sorta hanged out with the legendaries, and then we left."

"Wait, what about Deox-" started Charmander, before Chikoreta tackled him.

"Look, we're not gonna talk about it. Just keep it a secret, okay?" whispered Chikoreta. Charmander nodded.

"So what's the plan?" asked Servine, "I assume you didn't call us here just to talk."

"Well, the targets still Murkrow, right?" asked Chikoreta, "Speaking of which, do you two have anything on him?"

everyone turned towards Ditto and Honedge.

"W-well, we really don't know that much about him, besides the fact that he's evil." said Ditto, nervously.

"Yeah, the guy barely talked about himself. I think he's too focused on the game." exclaimed Honedge.

"Maybe we should ask Porygon2," suggested Servine, "he is a computer, after all."

"Yeah, but he's part of Budew's alliance," commented Chikoreta, "if we asked him, he might discover our alliance."

"Well, then there's really not much for us to do." said Torchic.

"Maybe we could kidnap Porygon2?" suggested Honedge.

"We're called the Goodwill alliance for a reason," said Chikoreta, glaring at Honedge, "we can't sink down to Budew's level."

"Then what do we do?" asked Torchic.

"Nothing, I guess," sighed Chikoreta, "I guess we wait for an opening in his defenses and then attack."

"Well, this meeting was pointless." drawled Servine, as he began to walk away. Others followed him, until it was only Chikoreta and Piplup left behind. Chikoreta felt bad for the penguin, and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey, still trying to get over last challenge?" asked Chikoreta sweetly, sitting besides Piplup.

"Yeah," said Piplup, looking down, "I just hope that no one will make fun of me."

"Don't worry," exclaimed Chikoreta, "everyone likes you! No one's gonna make fun of you."

"I...I guess your right," said Piplup, sighing, "I owe Servine for what he did."

"Yeah, if you get past his sarcastic comments," said Chikoreta, smirking, "he's actually a good person. Like how a gentleman should be."

"Thanks for comforting me, by the way," said Piplup, smiling, "it means a lot to me.'

"No problem!" exclaimed Chikoreta, grinning, "it's what friends are for!"

The two sat there for a few minutes in silence, before Chikoreta spoke up.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but what gender would you like me to call you by?"

"Well, um..." murmured Piplup, "I guess I am more female-oriented, so you can call me by 'she'. But 'he' too."

"Okay, thanks," said Chikoreta, awkwardly, "it must be embarrassing for you to...you know."

"Actually, it's not that bad," exclaimed Piplup, "I guess when my secret was let out, it actually lifted a great weight off of my chest."

"Yeah...okay, well nice talk," said Chikoreta, "I'll see you next meeting, okay?" Piplup nodded and the two made their way back to their cabins.

 **"Wow, I-I've never felt comfortable talking about my secret to anyone," said Piplup, smiling nervously, "but it was different with Chikoreta. I felt like I could trust her with it. Maybe, everyone knowing about my secret isn't so bad, after all!"**

 **000**

"So...got, klink, any fours?' asked Klink. He, Lickytung, and Magnemite were playing Go Fish, while Vanillte was sleeping in the fridge.

"Sigh...go fish." drawled Lickytung. Klink threw his cards down angrily.

"Ungh...this is ,klink, SOOOO boring!" complained Klink.

"H-hey, at least we're still in the competition..." said Magnemite, nervously.

"Yeah, but, klink, we're not doing anything! Alliance, klink, or not."

"I get what you mean," said Lickytung, solemnly, "but look on the bright side, we're closer to winning a fortune!"

"But I, klink, feel like I don't, klink, deserve it." said Klink.

"Don't worry," said Lickytung, comforting Klink, "once we make merge, we'll have much more things to do!"

"If we make it that far..." mumbled Magnemite. The other two glared at him, before sighing.

"Look, klink, at us," sighed Klink, "We're a sorry lot."

"Well, at least there's no where to go but up." said Lickytung, trying to smile but failed.

 **000**

"So, you tricked Groudon with a lousy card trick?" asked Porygon2 in disbelief.

"Hey! It wasn't lousy!" exclaimed Budew, defensively, "Besides, it was the only trick I could do without Pokémon moves."

"Did you learn anything from going to the human world?" asked Venipede.

"The legendaries are not as elegant as they seem." said Budew, smirking.

"I meant about the competition." said Venipede, gritting his teeth.

"Nothing, the legendaries were too busy either flirting, or meditating with Frogadier/ Froakie."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Porygon2, "we tried targeting Murkrow, we failed, tried Tynamo, also-"

"-We didn't FAIL!" exclaimed Budew, angrily, "it's just that we havn't gotten them out yet."

"Otherwise known as failing." replied Porygon2 with a smirk.

"I prefer 'incomplete'." said Budew, through gritted teeth.

"Arceus, you guys are annoying." groaned Venipede.

"Like you're any better!" exclaimed Budew, angrily. The two cousins began fighting, while Porygon2 sat and rolled his eyes

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Porygon2, sarcastically.

"Our alliance!" replied Budew, smirking, as he got punched in the face by Venipede.

 **000**

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!" screamed Yveltal, "MEET OUTSIDE OF THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Sigh...and the pain begins yet again..." mumbled Servine.

The campers gathered around the side of the mess hall, when suddenly, Yveltal and Xerneas teleported right in front of them.

"Hello campers!" exclaimed Yveltal, smiling crazily, "wanna know what today's challenge is?"

"Well, I assume we didn't meet up here for no purpose." said Servine, sarcastically.

"Leave it to the sarcastic guy to ruin the fun..." mumbled Yveltal, glaring at Servine. Servine just rolled his eyes.

"Today's challenge will be a game of hide and seek." stated Xerneas, simply.

'Did you run out of ideas already?" asked Venipede, sarcastically.

"Don't you mean 'Hide and Shriek'?" asked Yveltal, smirking. The campers started getting nervous.

"Um...H-Hide and Shriek?" asked Magnemite, nervously.

"It's basically the same rules as hide and seek," explained Xerneas, smirking, "except that a murderer will be chasing you instead."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone, nervously.

"Mu-murderer?" asked Magnemite, before fainting.

"Yes, we hired a Mr. Mime to-" started Xerneas.

"You mean thissss guy?" asked Ekans, holding out a Mr. Mime head. All the competitors took a big step back.

"Y-you killed him?" asked Ghastly, nervously.

"He got too closssse." stated Ekans, shrugging/

"Wha- Uhhggg...Where are we gonna find a new murderer?" asked Yveltal.

"Yeah, that guy wasn't cheap, you know?" exclaimed Xerneas, angrily.

"You don't care that Ekans just KILLED someone?" asked Joltik in disbelief.

"Oh!" exclaimed Yveltal, "Why don't we get Ekans to be the murderer?"

"WHAT?!" screamed everyone.

"Great idea!" replied Xerneas, ignoring everyone's shouts.

"What's in it for me?" asked Ekans, arching a brow.

"Wait, you're actually AGREEING to kill us?" asked Servine, annoyed.

"We'll give you immunity." said Xerneas and Yveltal.

"Deal." replied Ekans. Everyone gulped. Servine facepalmed and sighed.

"Wait, so when we die..." started Piplup.

"We'll revive you." stated Yveltal simply.

"You can go anywhere on the island," continued Xerneas, "and last person standing wins it for his or her team!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, here." said Xerneas, throwing a knife towards Ekans. The snake caught it with his tail, and started flipping it around.

 **"Wow, I get to kill people for a challenge and it'sss actually legal? And, I get immunity?" asked Ekans, smirking,** **"My day just keeps getting better and better."**

"Ahhh...thissss feelsss familiar." hissed Ekans, happily.

"Please, I would rather have the murderer." groaned Servine.

"Wait...won't Ekans be bias on who he kills?" asked Solosis. Ekans immediately threw his knife into Murkrow's chest, killing the crow instantly.

 **"Ohhhh...that felt good..." said Ekans, smiling deviously.**

"That anssswer your question?" hissed Ekans, smirking. Solosis gulped and nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll give all of you 5 minutes to scatter before Ekans can come kill you." said Xerneas.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget? LANDMINES!" screamed Yveltal. Suddenly, landmines were dropped from the air onto the islands. Everyone groaned. Xerneas put a blindfold over Ekans' eyes before speaking.

'Alright, everyone get ready!" commanded Xerneas, "The challenge...BEGINS!" The campers quickly scattered around the island.

 **000**

"Shit, where do I hide?" asked Charmander, nervously. He had begun walking into one of the island's forests. He began looking around frantically for a good hiding place.

"Pssst, hey, Charmander!" cried a voice, "over here!" The voice came from a bush near Charmander. He walked towards the bush and found a green leaf.

"Pretty good hiding spot, right?" exclaimed chikoreta, pulling Charmander closer.

"But it's so obvious," moaned Charmander, "how am I supposed to be bad-"

"Come on, Charmander, just drop the 'badass' thing," said Chikkoreta, annoyed, "everyone knows you're not."

"WHAT?! But-"

"No butts. Come on, you're perfect the way you are, you don't have to change yourself." said Chikoreta sweetly.

"Wow, you really think so?" asked Charmander, surprised.

"I know so," replied Chikoreta, "now let me show you the real reason I chose this hiding spot."

"Wait, what do you...oh..."

 **000**

 _In the kitchen..._

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! EKANS HAS BEEN RELEASED AND WILL NOW HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Magnemite, scared.

"Shhhh!" whispered Lickytung, annoyed, "Ekans is gonna hear us!"

"S-sorry..." mumbled Magnemite.

"Where, klink, do we hide?" asked Klink, nervously.

"You're gears! Go hide in anything mechanical!" exclaimed Lickytung.

"Mechanical...klink, oh! The clock!" exclaimed Klink, rushing towards the clock. He opened it up, got in, and closed it back up.

"Hmmm...Klink's in the clock, Vanillite's in the freezer, maybe we should hide in the cupboards?" asked Lickytung.

"I d-don't know...this seems really ri-" started Magnemite.

"What'd you say, Mag-" Lickytung stopped as he saw a sharp object go through his belly. In a few seconds, blood dripped out and he died. The last thing he saw was Magnemite's dead body, with his magnets ripped apart.

"Heh, two down already." hissed Ekans, smirking.

 **000**

"Shit, I got separated." whispered Budew. He was hiding on top of a tree, and kicked a branch in anger.

"Hey, TREE-t the tree nicely!" exclaimed Nincada, chuckling.

"Hush, you idiot!" grumbled Budew, "I swear, if I could, I would make you disappear."

"Aw, come on, Budew, make some friends!" said Nincada, smilling, "I guess you should...BRANCH OUT!"

"Hilarious," said Budew, rolling his eyes, "I swear if you make another pun, I'm jumping off this tree." Suddenly, Ekans jumped onto the tree and started slithering towards Nincada."

"AHHH! LEAF ME ALONE!" screamed Nicada, laughing nervously.

"I've had enough of your puns," said Ekans, stabbing Nicada, killing the bug instantly, "Ahhh..that felt good..Now where's that plant?" Ekans searched around the tree but couldn't find Budew. After a while, he gave up and slithered away. Suddenly, Budew reappeared onto the tree seemingly out of nowhere and smirked.

 **"Ahhh...the benefits of being a grass type," said Budew, grinning evilly, "Camouflage is key to most plant's survival. It's also a quick and effective way to get out of a jam."**

 **000**

"Hey..pant..guys, can..we take..a break?" asked Ditto, panting.

"No, we have to find a good hiding spot." replied Fletchinder.

"Wait...Ditto, can't you turn into anything?" asked Servine.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" exclaimed Ditto.

 **Fletchinder: *facepalm***

 **Servine: *facepalm***

 **Me: *facepalm***

"Well turn into a bush or something for us to hide in," said Servine, annoyed, "and quickly, before-"

Servine yelped and coughed up blood. They all looked down at Servine's chest to find a bloody knife. Servine gasped, while Fletchinder looked away. Ditto threw up.

"R-run..." mumbled Servine, weakly, before falling down, dead. The other two got the message. Fletchinder started flying away while Ditto ran for his life. Ekans slithered towards Servine's body and took out his knife.

"Ah, another bitesss the dussst.." hissed Ekans, smirking. He looked towards Ditto and Fletchinder. Fletchinder was already far way in the sky, while Ditto was still pretty close by. He considered going after Ditto, but realized that the blob was too easy of a target. He focused on Fletchinder.

 _Hmmm..He's pretty far way, so my knife won't get to him..._ thought Ekans. He looked around when suddenly, he saw a landmine to his left. He smiled wickedly. He coiled the landmine around his tail, careful not to activate it, and chucked it towards Fletchinder. The landmine hit Fletchinder in the back, and he exploded in a rain of blood.

"Ahhh...a gut-splosion, my favourite kind." mumbled Ekans, smirking. Ditto turned around and saw what happened, his eyes filled with horror.

 **"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" cried Ditto, "That was cruel, even for Ekans! I hope he doesn't...wait..can't I just hide in here?"**

 **"Nope!" replied Ekans, coming in holding a noose.**

 **"NOOOOOOO-ACK! UUURRRGGGHHH..."**

 **000**

"ATTENTION! SEVEN PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY DIED! AND IN SOME SPECTACULAR WAYS, I MIGHT ADD! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, EKANS!"

"Crap, seven people are already dead?" asked Zubat nervously. He was tracking his surroundings with his hearing, but still crashed into the occasional tree.

"Ow!" said Zubat, crashing into a branch, "shit, I shouldn't be making that much noise."

"Yeah, you shouldn't." replied a voice from behind. Ekans easily slashed Zubat's wings off, killing the bat instantly. Ekans retrieved his knife when he heard a yelp from a nearby tree.

"Sigh...thisss isss no challenge." groaned Ekans. He aimed his knife and whipped it towards the tree. It hit something and Torchic fell down on the ground, bleeding hard.

"How..how did you k-know?" asked Torchic, weakly.

"Tsssk, you make too much noissse," explained Ekans, "plusss, you're brightly colored feathersss gave you away."

"Wha-wha.." mmumbled Torchic.

"Shhhh, just accept it." With that, Torchic's eyes rolled back and the bird died.

 **000**

"Unnnggh...I'm SO BORRREEDD!" drawled Joltik.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" exclaimed Solosis, "Ekans might hear us!"

"Where do you think the three brothers went?" asked Joltik.

"WOW! EKANS KILLED ALL THREE OF THEM WITH ONE KNIFE! *MLG horn plays in background*"

"I assume they're dead." stated Solosis.

"Please..can we at least hide somewhere else?" begged Joltik.

"No! I've calculated that this pond is the least likely place he'll look for."

"Yeah, but I'm soaking wet!" screamed Joltik, annoyed, "can't we just hide in the forest?"

"No, Ekans is probably there," explained Solosis, "plus, since we're smaller, the pond-"

"Did you just call me SMALL?!" asked Joltik, darkly.

"Um..no..I just-"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Joltik, as she leaped onto Solosis. Ekans stopped Joltik before she could do anymore damage to Solosis.

 **"And here I thought my kills were gruesome..." said Ekans, disgusted.**

 **000**

"Come on, Phantump, let's go!" exclaimed Ghastly.

"Can you guys move any SLOWER?!" asked Voltorb, sarcastically.

"Can I die yet?" asked Phantum gloomily.

"Okay, seriously, why the hell do you always want to die?" asked Voltorb, annoyed.

"If I tell you, can you kill me?" asked Phantump.

"I don't even-" started Voltorb, before getting sliced in half by a knife.

"YES! Please, kill me!" screamed Phantump, running towards Ekans.

"Da fu-" started Ghastly, before Ekans threw the knife straight into his head. Phantump was sprinting towards Ekans, when suddenly, he heard a beep.

"Oh SHHHHIII-" started Ekans, before he and Phantump were blown up by the landmine.

Ekans was knocked into a tree, making it fall down. Phantump wasn't so lucky. His body got speared by a tree branch, killing him instantly.

"Fucking tree..." spat Ekans, getting up.

"Yes...I can die in peace now..." mumbled Phantump, before dying.

 **000**

"This challenge can go to HELL!" exclaimed Venipede.

"Oh, and why is that?" drawled Porygon2.

"Reindeer expects us to play hide and seek? God, this is so fucking BORING!" screamed Venipede.

"Stop complaining," replied Budew, annoyed, "at least, you haven't been attacked yet."

"Please, I would rather die than sit in a tree for 5 fucking hours!" yelled Venipede.

'Hmmm...I detect some movement near us." said Porygon2.

"Well, no shit. There are still, like, twenty people alive, probably all running around like madmen." replied Budew, deadpanned.

"No, I mean like the figure that's moving, it's shaped like a-" started Porygon2, before a knife flew into his neck.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Venipede.

"MOVE!" screamed Budew, grabbing Venipede and running.

"Oh, you're not getting away that eassssily." said Ekans, chucking a landmine towards Budew. The landmine exploded, and after the smoke lifted, Ekans searched the remains.

"Hmm..the bug's obviously dead," said Ekans, poking the remains of Venipede, "oh ho, you're still alive!" Ekans slithered towards Budew, who was badly injured and bleeding heavily.

"Fuck..this hurts.." mumbled Budew, clutching his body.

"Nighty night!"whispered Ekans, as he raised his knife.

"Fuck you, snake.." exclaimed Budew weakly, smirking. Ekans drove the knife down, killing the plant.

 **000**

"WOW, ONLY 17 CON- OH WAIT, MAKE THAT 14, EKANS JUST KILLED THE TRIPL- DAMMIT, EKANS! STOP KILLING THEM SO QUICKLY...UH..LET'S SEE...12, WAIT NO.. 9...I MEAN 8! 8 LEFT!"

"Stupid challenge.." mumbled Deino, "stupid killer, stupid contestants, STUPID FUCKING ISLAND!" Deino was walking all alone in the forest, when he bumped into something.

"Hey, watch where you're-oh..it's you." Deino spat. In front of him was Piplup.

"W-What do you want?" asked Piplup nervously.

"Nothing..just get out of my way..." snarled Deino, as he pushed Piplup out of the way and continued walking. Piplup just stared after him in confusion.

 **"I don't know how I feel about Deino," said Piplup, "sometimes I feel like he's just a heartless jerk, but other times, I feel like he has a reason to hate us all that much...Wait, is that Ditto hanging from a noose?!"**

 **"Yup, and you're gonna be next!" exclaimed Ekans, holding a rope.**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **000**

"Umm...Frogadier? Are you sure it's a good idea to meditate when a KILLER is on the loose?!" asked Honedge, sarcastically.

"Fear not, my friend," replied Frogadier, calmly, "by meditating, I can sense his aura and we can escape if he ever gets too close."

"Since when were you a Lucario?" asked Honedge, smirking. Frogadier just rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...I'm detecting two auras in the mess hall's kitchen..." said Frogadier, frowning, "and they seem to be alive!"

"Is one of them Ekans?" asked Honedge, nervously.

"No...I..don't know who's auras they belong to.." replied Frogadier.

"Well, come on!" exclaimed Honedge, motioning Frogadier to follow, "Let's go rescue them!"

"One, they're not in danger, and two, we don't know if Ekans is just setting up a trap." explained Frogadier.

"But this is a chance for me to be a hero for once!" exclaimed Honedge, eyes twinkling.

"Me?" asked Frogadier, smirking.

"Uh..I mean us, yeah, us." replied Honedge, embarrassed.

"Sigh...alright, but if I see danger, I will escape, with or without you." stated Frogadier, serious.

"Fine with me." said Honedge, already floating off.

 **000**

"Wow, I've never done that before..." mumbled Charmander.

"For someone who claims to be a badass, you're pretty nervous when you have s-" started Chikoreta.

"SHHUUSSHH!" screamed Charmander, covering Chikoreta's mouth, "Don't talk about it here! There's probably camera's everywhere!"

"Whatever," said Chikoreta, rolling her eyes, "well, did you have a good time?"

"Um..I...yeah.." replied Charmander, blushing. Suddenly, he and Chikoreta started glowing. Charmander got taller, and his skin color turned from an orange to a red color. Chikoreta grew taller, and her skin color turned from green to yellow. She also grew leaves around her neck. They were now Charmeleon and Bayleef!

"Wow, I evolved..." mumbled Charmeleon, "I mean, yeah, now I can beat that Deoxys to a pulp!" In the background, Chikoreta laughed.

 **"Charmand-I mean, Charmeleon, is one of those guys who act tough on the outside," Said Chikoreta, smirking, "but inside, they're actually shy and have a big heart. I think that's why I like him so much." Bayleef sniffd around and frowned.**

 **"Why does it smell like dead bodies in here?"**

"Wait...did the challenge end yet?" asked Charmeleon, confused.

"The challenge!" exclaimed Bayleef, "Shit! It's probably still going on!"

"Well, what do we do?" asked Charmander, nervously.

"Here's a sssuggestion, DIE!" screamed Ekans, jumping out of a tree.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bayleef.

"Shit,shit, SHIT!" rambled Charmeleon, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. He reached to his left and chucked whatever he could to stop Ekans. It was a landmine.

 _You may now play "Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions" in your head..._

'NOT THISSS SHIT AGAI-" started Ekans, as he tried to dodge the landmine but failed.

Charmeleon carried Bayleef and rolled out of the way of the explosion. A pair of aviators appeared in front of him and he snatched them up and put them on. He smirked and continued walking away form the explosion, Bayleef in his arms. Pieces of debris were flying everywhere, but none of them seemed to hit Charmeleon. Ekans tried throwing his knife at Charmeleon, but Charmeleon caught it, without turning his head, and threw it back at Ekans.

 **"Holy shit! Now THAT was BADASS!" screamed Charmeleon, "How the hell did I do that?!"**

 **Me: "Cool guys don't look at explosions! They just walk awa- oh..uh..ahem, moving on..."**

 **000**

"Psst..Hey! Vanillite! Are you , klink, still there?" asked Klink. No response came from the refrigerator. Klink nervously opened the clock face, looked around, and cautiously floated out.

"ATTENTION! 7 POKEMON LEFT!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Klink, "Holy shit! Ok, just a, klink, speaker...Arceus.." Klink moved over to the fridge and opened it, revealing a sleeping Vanillite.

"Vanillite! Wake up!" whispered Klink, shaking the ice cream. Vanillite snored before opening up his eyes and yawning.

"When's breakfast?" drawled Vanillite.

"We're still in the , klink, challenge!" exclaimed Klink, annoyed.

"Really?" asked Vanillite, drowsily, "Is there any more food?"

"No, what kind of, klink question is that?" asked Klink, angrily, "Wait...Do you , klink, hear something?"

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while and my sto-"

"Np, not that! I think it's, klink, coming from outsi-" began Klink, before he got hit in the face by Honedge.

"Ow, what the- oh hey! It's you two!" exclaimed Honedge.

"W-what are you, klink, doing here?" asked Klink, weakly.

"Oops, sorry," said Honedge, getting off of Klink, "well, Frogadier sensed something here, so we came here...speaking of which..where is Frogadier?" Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from outside, and Frogadier's bubble scarf hit Klink in the head.

"OWW! Why is everything, klink, hitting me?!" asked Klink, angrily.

"Um... I think that's where Frogadier went." mumbled Vanillite, deadpanned.

"Who could do such a thing?!" screamed Honedge. Suddenly, a knife hit Klink between his two gears, separating and killing him instantly.

"I could." replied a voice.

"Who ar-" started Honedge, before Ekans sunk his fangs into him. Honedge began rambling crazily until he fell down dead.

"Umm...I surrender?" said Vanillite, scared.

"Sorry, I take no prisoners." said Ekans, smiling deviously.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" screamed a voice behind Ekans.

"Ugghh...it'sss you again." groaned Ekans, gritting his teeth.

"Yup! Now more badass than ever," exclaimed Charmeleon, smirking, "and you're going down!" Charmeleon used Flamethrower on Ekans but the snake dodged out of the way.

"Yay! I'm gonna be sav-" started Vanillite, before he got melted by the Flamethrower.

"Nice ssshot." hissed Ekans, smirking.

"Don't you mean, ICE shot?!" screamed Nincada, laughing hysterically.

"Wait...Nincada, aren't you dead?" asked Bayleef.

"Oh..um..oooh...the pain..." mumbled Nincada, falling to the ground. Charmeleon and Bayleef looked at each other in confusion.

"Let's end this snake." snarled Charmeleon.

"Oh, but I already have." hissed Ekans, grinning evilly.

"What do you me-" started Bayleef, before falling to the ground, dead.

"What the hell did you do to her?" asked Charmeleon, angrily.

"Umm...let'sss sssee..." said Ekans, pretending to think, "I'm a sssnake. Snakesss have venom. Now Bayleef hass venom too!"

"You little-" started Charmeleon, before he fell to the ground too.

"Oh yeah, I might have bit you too." hissed Ekans, smirking. Charmeleon grunted before his body went limp.

"Sigh...not asss fun asss I expected, but hey, at least I go to kill," mumbled Ekans, "HEY YVELTAL, IS THE CHALLENGE OVER YET?" After a few seconds, Yveltal and Xerneas both appeared before him.

"Yes, the challenge is over, and THE DELIBIRDS WIN! THAT MEANS THE SHAYMINS WILL BE FACING ANOTHER ELIMINATION!"" screamed Yveltal.

"Why do you have to ssshout? I killed everyone!" exclaimed Ekans, irritated.

"First of all, I shout because I can," replied Yveltal, smirking, "and second, you haven't killed everyone!

"What? Who didn't I kill?" asked Ekans, curious.

"He's right here!" exclaimed Yveltal, as he teleported Deino to them.

"Stupid challenge, stupid- oh, what are you two losers doing here?" asked Deino, deadpanned.

"YOU WON THE CHALLENGE FOR YOUR TEAM!" shouted Yveltal.

"Okay...whatever..." drawled Deino, as he walked away.

"Stupid emo loner." mumbled Xerneas, earning a glare from Deino.

"Anyways, I'm going to revive everyone for the elimination, so yeah!" said Yveltal, as he teleported away with all the dead bodies.

"How doesss he revive them anywaysss?" asked Ekans.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." replied Xerneas, disgusted. He then teleported himself, Deino, and Ekans, back to the camp.

 **000**

"When they said 'revive', I was expecting something better," said Servine, scratching his bandage, "are you sure this even works?"

"You're alive, aren't you?" asked Xerneas, smirking.

"I don't FEEL alive." muttered Lickytung.

"Whatever, moving on," said Xerneas, rolling his eyes, "let's get on with the elimination. Go inside the outhouse and say the person you want eliminated."

 **"That Lickytung is getting on my nerves!" snarled Tynamo**.

 **"The smartest move right now would be to take out Servine or Fletchinder," explained Murkrow, "Servine, because of his brains, and Fletchinder because of his brawn. Hmmm...I should probably take out Servine, before he knows of our alliance."**

 **"I'm voting Tynamo! He's just a big jerk and no one even likes him!" screamed Licytung, angrily.**

 **000**

"And the votes are in!" exclaimed Xerneas, "To make things quick, veryone except for Servine and Tynamo, come up for a cookie."

Everyone got up and got their cookie except for the two. Servine just looked down and sighed, while Tynamo was confused and angry at the same time.

"We're at the bottom two," Xerneas announced, "Servine, you're here because of your sarcastic comments, and Tynamo, you're here because you're just a dick. Can't say I'm sad to see one of you go." Servine and Tynamo glared at Xerneas.

"Anyways, the final cookie goes...to...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

...Servine."

"WHAT?!" shouted Tynamo, shocked, "WHY'D YOU GUYS VOTE ME OUT?"

"Duh, it's because you're a dick and everyone hates you." replied Lickytung, glaring at Tynamo.

"Argghh...Mark my words, I WILL RETUUUURRNNNN..." screamed Tynamo, as he got launched by the cannon.

"Servine, to the Delibirds." said Xerneas, deadpanned.

"Ahhhh...glad he's gone." said Lickytung, smiling.

"Yes...glad.." replied Murkrow, gritting his teeth. Behind the trees, Budew just smiled deviously.

 **"How the HELL did Tynamo get out?!" screamed Murkrow in fury, "We planned everyone, switched the votes, and still, he gets out?! Budew, you're going DOWN!"**

 **"I see my plan has worked," said Budew, smirking, "it was quite simple, actually. The campers say who they wanted to vote for in the outhouse. A hidden microphone picks it up, and later, they get printed out into papers for Xerneas to read. The person with the most votes gets booted, blah blah blah. I merely just tampered with the microphone, and set it so that whenever someone votes, instead of them voting, it's actually me, who's speaking through my own microphone. Of course, the timing is very hard, since I have to sync my own voice with the person's mouth, so I only do it about 3-5 times, but it seemed to work this time!"**

 **000**

 **Phew, this chapter finally came out! Thank you to all of you who have posted helpful reviews. You guys really helped me continue when I was about to give up. so yeah, thanks a lot. I appreciate it!**

 **Anyways, what will happen next time, as Murkrow's alliance is starting to fall apart? What will happen to the Goodwill and Hidden alliances? Are any new alliances going to form? Will any new relationships spark? And WHO will be eliminated NEXT? Find out next time, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Tynamo: If you don't review, I will END you!**


	9. Episode 8: Dodge This!

**Last time on Total Pokémon Island!**

 **The campers had a hide and seek challenge, but with a DEADLY twist! In the end, the Shaymins lost and Tynamo was voted off. This time, what will happen, as people's true feeling show? What challenge will they face this time? And WHO will be eliminated this time? Find out now, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Thank you, all of you for those very nice comments! I'm very interested to see who you think will win! :)**

 **000**

"So, what do we do now?" asked Porygon2, "We got out Tynamo, now who do we target?"

"Hmmm...Well, now there's only Murkrow and Ekans," explained Budew, "but I bet they already added more members. Wait, did they?"

"Let me check...hmmm, it seems that they have invited Zubat and Deino." replied Porygon2.

"The blind guy and the emo?" asked Venipede, smirking, "They MUST be desperate, if they invited those two."

"I don't know..." replied Budew, thinking, "Let's focus on Murkrow again, now that I know my plan works!"

"Yes, just because it works the first time means it MUST work again." said Porygon2, sarcastically, "Plus, how do you know their team is going to lose again?"

Budew and Venipede looked at each other and laughed.

"Sabotage!" they both exclaimed. Porygon2 just rolled his eyes and complained about generic villains.

 **000**

"Ah, I see you brought them." said Murkrow, smirking.

"W-What do you want?" asked Zubat, scared.

"Yeah, why the fuck are we in a forest?" asked Deino, angrily.

"I am here to invite you to our alliance," snarled Murkrow, "Now let me ask you, will you join?"

"Um..s-sure?" replied Zubat, sounding more like a question.

"Screw this...I don't need no fucking alliance..." spat Deino, as he pushed past Ekans.

"Well, now we know who our new target'sss going to be." hissed Ekans, smirking.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Zubat, nervously.

"It means we have to take out Deino because he knows too much." stated Murkrow.

"Wait, so t-that's what you were going to do to me if I didn't join?" asked Zubat. Murkrow and Ekans looked at each other and smirked.

 **"Ahh, such an innocent soul," said Murkrow, dreamily, "he has no idea what will happen."**

 **"I remember when I killed an innocent girl," said Ekans, "ahhh, those were the good times."**

 **"I-I think I'm messing with the wrong people here..." whispered Zubat, looking around frantically.**

 **000**

"So, now that Tynamo's out, should we still focus on Murkrow's alliance?" asked Bayleef.

"Well, I think we still should, cause who knows what else he'll do." explained Piplup. The others nodded in agreement.

"By the way, how did you two evolve?" asked Torchic.

"Umm..I, uh.." rambled Charmeleon.

"Sigh..we had se-" started Bayleef, before Charmeleon cut her off.

"We had se-secret training, yeah! And we evolved like that." exclaimed Charmeleon, nervously. Bayleef just rolled her eyes, while the others eyed the duo suspiciously.

 **"Charmeleon can walk away from an explosion like it was nothing, yet he can't face the fact that he loves a girl?" asked Honedge, in disbelief, "Come on, man up!"**

"Moving on," said Servine, rolling his eyes, "what are we going to do about Murkrow?"

"I could spy on him, I am a master of disguise." replied Ditto, smirking.

"Yes, we could learn more about his alliance." commented Frogadier.

"So it's settled. Ditto will spy on their alliance, and we'll figure out what to do by then." said Servine. Everyone else nodded and they soon started leaving the meeting place, leaving only Charmeleon and Bayleef.

"Sigh...come on, you can't stay forever virgin." aid Bayleef, playfully.

"I don't think I could, especially after what happened in that bush," said charmeleon, shuddering, "a-anyways, I just don't think I'm ready to have sex yet. Maybe when I'm older-" Charmeleon covered his mouth and instantly regretted what he said.

"Wait, Charmeleon, how old are you?" asked Bayleef, suspiciously.

"Um..I, uh, would r-rather not say." replied Charmeleon, nervously. Bayleef stared at him until he let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'm a-actually 14." mumbled Charmeleon.

"Really? No wonder our voice sounded so high pitched!" exclaimed Bayleef, giggling. Charmeleon just glared at her.

"Come on, it was just a joke," said Bayleef, "don't worry, I'm actually only 16, but I'm still okay about talking about sex. I think you just need to man up about it."

"I do man up about it!" replied Charmeleon, angrily, "I can stand anything without being scared! It-it's just that..I'm pretty shy around girls."

 **"Charmeleon, the one who claims to be 'badass' and isn't scared of anything, is shy around me?" asked Bayleef, smiling, "Man, irony's a bitch!"**

"Don't worry, it's perfectly okay," said Bayleef, comforting Charmeleon, "wow, I sound so much like my mom, I hate it." Both of them laughed, but Charmeleon looked away from her.

"Sigh...look, if you're still nervous about it, then we can stop it for now, until you feel better about it, okay?" asked Bayleef, sweetly. Charmeleon hesitated, but soon nodded.

"Okay.." he murmered.

"Now cheer up! We still have 10 million Pokedollars to win!"

"Yeah." Charmeleon said, smiling.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Bayleef, as she and Charmeleon wlaked back to the cabins. However, a mysterious figure listened in on their whole conversation.

"Hmm..it seems they have gotten closer," whispered Murkrow, smirking, "better for me when I break them up."

 **000**

"S-so what are we doing here again?" asked Magnemite.

"Yeah, wasn't our, klink, target always Murkrow?" asked Klink, suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not what I wanted to talk about this time." said Lickytung, smirking. Magnemite and Klink looked at each other nervously.

"Well, what is it?" asked Vanillite, annoyed, "I'm hungry and I think there's no more food."

"Relax, there's more in the cupboards," replied Lickytung, glaring at Vanillite, "what I wanted to tell you guys, is that we have...new members! Come on in!"

As Lickytung said this, Solosis and Luvdisk came in through the door. Vanillite arched a brow as they came in.

 **"Why is Lickytung adding more people to the alliance, when at the start, he said this alliance was just for fun?" asked Vanillite, suspiciously.**

"Hey, dudes!" exclaimed Luvdisk.

"Salutations." said Solosis, bowing. Klink shifted nervously, while Magnemite started shaking a bit. Solosis arched a brow.

 **"Oh come on! Just because I'm smart, doesn't mean I'm evil!" exclaimed Solosis, angrily, "Wait...do people actually think I'm evil?"**

"Um..hello, guys, welcome to the club!" exclaimed Lickytung, still casting worried glances at Solosis. Solosis just rolled his eyes. Klink pulled Lickytung over to the side.

"Why did you, klink, add those two to the alliance?" whispered Klink, "Isn't our, klink, alliance big enough?"

"Well, it's because I thought we could use some help," replied Lickytung, "I think our group has been really depressed lately, so I brought these two to cheer us up!"

 **"You brought SOLOSIS to cheer us up?" asked Vanillite, "That Lickytung is up to something, I know he is."**

 **"Why does everyone think I'm up to something? I'm not! I swear!" exclaimed Lickytung, annoyed.**

"Okay...um, so w-what do we do now?" asked Magnemite, nervously.

"Well, I guess there's not much to do.." mumbled Lickytung.

"Whatever, dude, let's just hang out!" exclaimed Luvdisk, sitting back in a chair.

"Easy for you to say, you, klink, don't even know what stress means!" screamed Klink.

"Stress? What's stress?" asked Luvdisk.

"OH MY AR-" started Klink, before Lickytung stopped him.

"Come on guys, we're supposed to be working together as an alliance!" exclaimed Lickytung, angrily, "You know what, why don't we just all leave and cool off by ourselves a bit."

"Fine by me..." mumbled Klink.

"Awwwww..but the food..." complained Vanillite.

"I just got here, and now I have to leave?" asked Solosis. after a while, Magnemite left, soon followed by the others. However, a certain plant was hearing their whole competition.

"Ahh, they're after Murkrow too?" asked Budew, smirking, "It seems that stupid crow's got a lot of people hating him...Hmmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage?"

 **000**

"LISTEN UP, EVERYONE! GO TO THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Sigh...this feels like going to school," groaned Servine, "..in hell."

As the campers made their way to the mess hall, they saw dodgeballs next to Yveltal and Xerneas.

"Ahhh...I see the author is finally out of ideas!" exclaimed Venipede, smirking.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows every TPI has at least ONE dodgeball challenge." replied Xerneas, glaring at Venipede.

"Sigh...I was expecting more from you two." said Servine, smirking.

"Hey! Who's the host here?" asked Yveltal, angrily, "And guys, seriously, is it that hard to not break the fourth wall?"

"Anyways, today's challenge is gonna be a game of dodgeball." explained Xerneas.

"Um...how do you expect us to play dodgeball with THREE teams?!" asked Budew/

"We don't," replied Xerneas, smirking, "Since the Shaymins have been losing so much, there aren't that many players on their team."

"Thanks for the reminder." hissed Ekans, gritting his teeth.

"We're going to split up the rest of the Shaymins into the other two teams." continued Xerneas.

"How do we decide who gets who?" asked Voltorb.

"Well, the teams will choose who they want. Let's see who goes first," said Yveltal, flipping a coin, "Delibirds! Take your pick!"

The Delibirds huddled together and started discussing who they should pick.

"Alright, so who do we pick?" asked Bayleef.

"Well, Fletchinder would e an obvious choice since he's a powerhouse!" exclaimed Torchic.

"But Ditto is also a viable option, since he can turn into anything." replied Frogadier.

"Why don't we pick Fletchinder first and then if ditto's left, we can pick him?" asked Ghastly. The others nodded.

"Alright, Yveltal! We pick Ditto!" exclaimed Bayleef.

"Fine, then we take Porygon2." replied Venipede.

"Fletchinder!"

"Um...Lickytung?"

"Mareep!"

"Sigh...Magnemite..."

"Um..uh...Ekans?"

"Fuck! Fine...Murkrow..."

Murkrow and Ekans both snarled at their new teammates.

"Alright, then it's settled!" exclaimed Yveltal, "everyone, follow me inside the mess hall!"

As the campers made their way into the mess hall, they noticed it had nothing in it. Around the floor were red lines, and a red line stretched dwon the middle of the floor.

"Hey, where'd all the tables and chairs go?" asked Torchic.

"Well, we can't play dodgeball with tables, can we?" asked Yveltal, smirking, "actually, that might be a good challenge idea." Everyone glared at Torchic, who just moved to the back of the crowd.

"Whatever, I think you all know what dodgeball is, so I'll skip the rules," commanded Xerneas, "Before we start, I'll teleport some balls into the middle. You may not, I repeat NOT go into the middle until I blow the whistle. If you do, you get eliminated."

"Ah, but regular old dodgeball is too boring for us legendaries, so we decided to spice things up!" exclaimed Yveltal.

"Let me guess-" started Servine.

"LANDMINES!" shouted Yveltal, eyes twitching.

"Yes, some of the balls have landmines in them, so if you throw it at someone, KABOOM!" yelled Xerneas, making an exploding motion. Everyone gulped.

"We'll play best out of three, and if some of your teammates can't play due to injury, well, too bad!" exclaimed Yveltal.

"There's a tiny little problem though," said Budew, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THROW WITHOUT ARMS!?"

"I don't know, you're problem, not mine." replied Xerneas, smirking, "Anyways, Delibirds, you go to the left wall, and Rotoms to the right. And quickly, cause were about to begin!"

 **000**

 _DELIBIRDS_

"Alright...the game starts...NOW!" screamed Yveltal, as he teleported the balls to the middle. Most of the campers scrambled towards the balls, while some stayed behind. Charmeleon quickly dashed to the middle, picked up a ball and hurled it at Ghastly.

"Aw man, first one out? Oh well." drawled Ghastly.

"Oh yeah! Eliminated campers have to sit on this bench. If you catch a ball, you can bring one of them back in!" exclaimed Xerneas, as he teleported in a bench. Ghastly then gloomily walked towards the bench.

"Yes! First blood, bab-" started Charmeleon, before a ball clobbered him in the face.

"Don't get so cocky!" exclaimed Ekans, smirking.

"FUCK Y-" started Charmeleon, before he got teleported to the bench...and Xerneas knocked him unconscious.

"Um...okay, klink, that wa-" started Klink, before he got hit with a ball.

"Dammit, Klink, keep your head in the-" began Honedge, before he also got hit.

"You were saying?" asked Klink sarcastically. Meanwhile, Phanutmp was ramming into the wall repeatedly.

"Umm..what are you doing, man?" asked Luvdisk.

"If I keep on hitting my head into the wall, I'll get a serious concussion! Then, my brain will malfunction and I'll die!" replied Phantump, eyes twitching.

"Uhh..isn't that, like, a bad thing?" asked Luvdisk before he got hit with a ball.

"NOPE!" screamed Phantump as he crashed into the wall, knocking himself unconscious.

 **000**

 _ROTOMS_

"I swear I'm gonna kill that reindeer after this challenge." mumbled Budew, gritting his teeth. He tried picking up a ball with his bud, but failed miserably and et the ball roll to the other side.

"After? Why not now?" snarled Venipede, also failing to grab his ball.

"Hey! Why couldn't the man become a juggler? He didn't have the BALLS to do it!" screamed Nincada, laughing ecstatically. The others just groaned.

"Then again, maybe we should kill him first." spat Venipede, gritting his teeth. Bayleef threw a ball at Nicada while he was laughing, and got him out. However, after that, Pansage threw a ball at Bayleef, getting her out also.

"Too late, he's already out." said Budew, smirking.

"Hey! are you two just gonna keep sitting there, or are you gonna play the game?" asked Solosis, dodging a ball.

"Oh sorry, here, let me throw the ball with my hands, oh wait! NO HANDS!" screamed Budew, angrily.

"Hey, you guys are lucky! At least, you have limbs!" retaliated Solosis.

"Right, like I can throw with these stubs." mumbled Budew, motioning his tiny legs.

"Wait, can't you just use psychic to move the ball?" asked Venipede.

"I could, but I would probably only hold it for a few seconds." replied Solosis.

"Then why can Ralts do it?" asked Venipede. Ralts used Psychic to push the ball, getting Zubat and Panpour out.

"Duh, she can focus her psychic into her hands and turn it into an extra powerful move," explained Solosis, "me on the other hand, I don't have any hands, so my psychic is spread out and thus it is weaker."

 **"Hmm...Solosis seems smart and knows his things...maybe we can 'recruit' him into our alliance." said Budew, smirking.**

"I don't get it." said Venipede.

"Well, it's quite simple, psychic-" started Solosis.

"No, not that. I don't get how the three of us are just standing here and no one's got us out yet." continued Venipede. Suddenly, Fletchinder whipped a ball and hit the three of them in the head. The ball started beeping and an explosion went off, sending the three of them outside the mess hall...through a wall.

"You had to say it..." groaned Solosis, before passing out.

 _DELIBIRDS_

"You know what? This game FUCKING SUCKS!" screamed Voltorb.

"Ohhh, isss someone mad they don't have hands." said Ekans, smirking.

"SHUT. UP. SNAKE." ordered Voltorb.

"Too bad you're too stupid to find another way to throw the ball." replied Ekans.

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAYY!" yelled Voltorb, starting to hiss. Ekans saw his opportunity and whipped him across the hall, exploding on the other side, knocking Lickytung, Pansage, and Pansear unconscious.

"Ha! 3 for the price of 1!" exclaimed Ekans.

"That was...t-that was just cold." said Mareep.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? Cry?" asked Ekans, smiling deviously. Suddenly, a ball knocked Ekans in the face. the ball started beeping, and exploded, slamming him into the wall.

"Hey! Don't pick on us girls! We're not as weak as you think!" exclaimed Aurorus.

"Wow..uh.. th-thanks, Aurorus!" said Mareep, smiling.

"No problem!" replied Aurorus, sweetly.

 **"Wow, ever since I got onto this island, I got way more confident," said Aurorus, "I don't even feel nervous around people anymore! Well, except for Servine...Maybe Mareep can also change?"**

Servine saw what happened and nodded towards Aurorus. Aurorus' eyes bulged and she blushed. She didn't see the ball coming towards her and she out. When she waked towards the bench, Servine pulled her over.

"Nice job helping Mareep back there. Would've done the same." whispered Servine. Aurorus blushed madly.

"T-thank you..." she replied.

"Also, great throw. Really knocked that stupid snake out cold!" whispered Servine. Aurorus laughed nervously. Mareep just stood in the back, fidgeting.

 **"Wow, A-Aurorus has such a great relationship with Servine," mumbled Mareep, "if only I could be that brave with Fletchinder..."**

Meanwhile, Phantump was still lying on the ground, unconscious. Phantump opened his eyes, and stood up groggily.

"W-what happened? Am I finally dead?" asked Phantump.

"No, but if you keep lying there, I just might kill you." replied Servine sarcastically.

"Wait, you'll kill me?" asked Phantump, smiling.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're insane," said Servine, facepalming, "Just...just throw the ball."

Phantump lazily tossed his ball towards the other side, but Murkrow easily caught it.

"Ha! Was that a throw or a...wait what's that-" started Murkrow, before the ball exploded and launched him into the air.

"Well, uh, I guess Murkrow's out, but Phantump's out as well." said Yveltal.

"Wait, why is Phantump out?" asked Ditto.

"Duh, because Murkrow caught it...before he exploded!" replied Yveltal, "Anyways, someone out on the Rotoms! Choose someone to come back in!"

 _ROTOMS_

"Well, that's easy. I'm coming back in." said Venipede.

"Why the hell are you coming back?" asked Charmeleon, angrily, "I should be the one coming back in. I'm stronger AND cooler than you!"

"Stop arguing like little girls! Just take a fucking vote!" exclaimed Budew.

"And it looks like Zubat is coming back in for the Rotoms!" screamed Xerneas.

"WHAAAT?!" cried everyone else.

"Well, he's flying around on his side of the hall." replied Xerneas.

"What? No, I don't wanna come back in! I just couldn't find the bench!" exclaimed Zubat, nervously.

"Well too bad! Better play well, bat boy!" exclaimed Xerneas, smirking.

"Ungh...we're done for..." groaned Venipede.

"Plus, his stupid nicknames are killing me..." moaned Budew.

"HERE'S A LITTLE UPDATE! THE ROTOMS ARE DOWN TO 5 PEOPLE, WHILE THE DELIBIRDS HAVE 11!" screamed Yveltal.

"Great...we're gonna lose too." mumbled Budew. Meanwhile, Porygon2 was sitting in the corner of the hall, thinking.

"Hmm...if I hit it there..no, wait.." murmered Porygon2.

"Um..Porygon2, the challenge is still going on, you know that right?" asked Torchic, annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I'm just...wait..yes, I've got it!" exclaimed Porygon2. He moved up, picked up a ball and threw it at Joltik. Joltik saw it and easily dodged.

"What are you doing? You just-" started Torchic before Porygon2 cut him off.

"Give it a second." said Porygon2, smirking. Torchic looked in surprise as the ball ricocheted off the wall behind Joltik and hit her, Ralts, and Deino. Torchic stared in silence before he spoke up.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Torchic, amazed.

"I calculated the trajectory of the ball-" started Porygon2, before a ball hit him and Torchic.

"A word of advice. Never explain your plan to the enemy." said Frogadier, smirking.

"Oh, come on! That's just-" started Porygon2, before he got teleported to the bench.

"Great, now all we have is the scaredy cat, the blind guy, the lazy asshole, and the gender bender on our team. I like our odds, guys." said Porygon2, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be so mean on them!" exclaimed Aurorus, "They're trying their best!"

"To get out." replied Porygon2, smirking.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Torchic, "When this competition started, you seemed like a nice guy, but now, you're just a mean jerk."

"I am not a mean jerk! I...wait..I'm mean?" mumbled Porygon2.

 **"Wait..b-but I can't be mean! I wasn't programmed like that...u-unless...BUDEEEEEWW!" screamed Porygon2, angrily.**

 _DELIBIRDS_

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Ditto, as Fletchinder threw a ball and hit Magnemite and Zubat.

"Hey, isn't that unfair? I can't see, you know?" asked Zubat, flapping around. Suddenly, a ball hit Fletchinder in the chest. The ball started beeping and exploded, getting him, Ditto, and Mareep out.

"Don't count me out just yet!" exclaimed Piplup, throwing another ball at Servine, getting him out. However, while she threw the ball at Servine, Frogadier launched a ball at her.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." stated Frogadier.

"Hey, you shouldn't either." replied Piplup, smirking. Frogadier looked down and to his amazement, was a ball. He hadn't realized that Piplup hit him.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S DOWN TO OUR FINAL FOUR!" screamed Yveltal, "MAGNEMITE AND VANILLITE VS. PHANTUMP AND GHASTLY!"

"Hey, Ghastly! Stop just floating around and actually throw a goddamn ball!" exclaimed Joltik, angrily.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any hands!" replied Ghastly, nervously, "Wait...unless..hey, I know! I can grow some hands."

Ghastly closed hi eyes and started shaking rapidly.

"Um...is he constipated?" asked Ditto.

"No, he'sss jussst retarded." replied Ekans. Suddenly, a glow enveloped Ghastly and blinded the other campers. His dark circular body took on a lighter purple shade, and the back of his body formed spikes. He grew some hands but had no arms, because they were floaing telepathically. He was now a Haunter!

"Yes! Now I have hands!" exclaimed Haunter.

"Wha-but..but?!" asked Ekans, dumbfounded.

 **"B-but that's not how, klink, evolution is supposed to work!" exclaimed Klink, annoyed.**

 **"The dumb make it look so simple." said Servine, smirking.**

"Yes, I'm gonna win this!" shouted Haunter, as he threw the ball at Magnemite. Magnemite tried to dodge, but the ball was too fast and hit him square in the head. He then threw a ball at Vanillite, who was sleeping on the ground.

"YEAH! WE WIN!" screamed the Delibirds, lifting Haunter and cheering him on. However, while everyone was cheering, Ralts was standing in the corner, frowning.

 **"Hmm..if we have achieved victory...then why am I sensing a grim future?" asked Ralts, nervously.**

"Hold on! You didn't win yet!" exclaimed Xerneas, smirking.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Delibirds.

"Hey, are you blind?" asked Ekans, angrily, while Zubat gave him a glare, "Haunter clearly hit Magnemite and Vanillite!"

"Yes, he did hit Magnemite," replied Xerneas, smiling deviously, "but Vanillite caught the ball!"

"What? Vanillite-" started Honedge, before he and the others saw. Laying on he ground was Vanillite, but in his hands was the ball!

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." groaned Servine.

"Nope! And to add insult to injury, Vanillite gets to choose someone to come back in!" exclaimed Xerneas

"YES!" screamed the Rotoms.

"Um..does anyone know where the bench is?" asked Zubat, still flying in the air.

"And that person is Zubat!" said Xerneas.

"NOOOO!" shouted the Rotoms.

"Wait, didn't we lose already?" asked Ditto.

"No, we still have Phantump on our team," grumbled Servine, smirking, "so yeah, we basically lost."

"Don't be so sure. Phantump may have a trick up his sleeve." warned Frogadier.

"Oh please, that sadistic psycho doesn't even HAVE sleeves." retaliated Voltorb.

"Wait, I've got an idea," said Ekans, smirking, "HEY PHANTUMP, DID YOU KNOW RAMMING YOUR HEAD TOWARDSSS VANILLITE CAN CAUSE SERIOUS HEAD TRAUMA?"

"What are you-" started Joltik, before she and the others stared in amazement, as Phantump knocked the ball towards Vanillite, hitting him and getting him out.

"Hey...why isn't my head bleeding?" asked Phantump, frowning.

"Oh whoopsss, maybe you should try again with another ball?" asked Ekans, smirking. Phantump knocked another ball towards Zubat, but he flew away and the ball missed. Phantump twirled around, confused, before passing out.

"I...t-think it worked..." mumbled Phantump, before collapsing on the ground.

"Quick, Zubat! Now! Throw the ball!" exclaimed Torchic.

"What? B-but I can't see!" screamed Zubat, scared.

"Just believe in yourself." said a voice calmly.

"Wha-who's there?" asked Zubat.

"Dunsparce." stated the voice.

"Wait, D-Dunsparce? But, weren't you eliminated?"

"Yes, I was. Right now, I am talking in your head."

"You can t-talk in my head?!"

"Dunsparces are more powerful than you think. Anyways, I am here to say that you shouldn't let your blindness hinder your performance."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Hmm..I don't have much time left...let me just say this...sometimes, seeing ISN'T believing." After that, Zubat was enveloped in a bright light. His wings got longer and bigger. His body was extended and his mouth was even wider. He was now a Golbat!

"Wait..wha-what happened?" asked Golbat, before his eyes bulged, "HOLY SHIT! I CAN SEE! I CAN SEE!"

"Wow, that's great! Now, can you THROW THE DAMN BALL!?" snarled Venipede.

"Wait...Venipede? Is-is that how you look like? And Porygon2 and Aurorus! OH MY ARCEUS!" screamed Zubat, ecstatic.

"Oh my Arceus! JUST THROW! THE FUCKING! BALL!" yelled Venipede, exploding with anger.

"Oh right! The ball! Wow, it's so..so..unlike I imagined!" exclaimed Golbat. He picked it up, and after admiring it a bit, threw it at Phantump, getting him out.

"AND THE ROTOMS WIN!" screamed Xerneas. The Rotoms cheered, while the Delibirds groaned.

"THAT MEANS THE DELIBIRDS ARE GOING TO THE ELIMINATION!"

 **"Is..is this how an outhouse looks like?" asked Golbat, amazed, "I-I think I'm gonna faint from happiness..."**

 **"Can you hurry it up?! I gotta go...BADLY!" screamed Joltik, outside.**

 **000**

"Welcome! To the Tribal Council! Look, I've gotta refill on landmines, so I'm gonna make things quick. Everyone except Deino and Ralts come up." said Yveltal

Everyone got up. Deino looked indifferent while Ralts just sighed.

"Deino, you've been-" started Yveltal, before Ralts cut him off.

"Sigh..I know I'm out, just give him the cookie." said Ralts, annoyed.

"What? How do you- oh yeah...man, you ruin all the suspense!" complained Yveltal, tossing Deino a cookie.

"Well, Ralts, it's off to the cannon with-" started Yveltal, before he looked around. ralts had used Teleport.

"OH COME ON!" screamed Yveltal, angrily.

 **000**

 **Yes, finally done! sorry for the late upload, school's started and it's already killing me.**

 **Some bad news thoug, due to school work, I may have to take a bit longer than a week to post new chapters, so please understand if I post later than usual.**

 **An update on the elimination process. Since, there are only two teams, no one will be switched to the other team now.**

 **Also, if your favorite character doesn't get enough character, I'm sorry. I'm trying to focus on what I believe are the main characters...*cough* Budew, Charmeleon, Murkrow *cough* anyways, on with the outro!**

 **What will happen next time, when campers begin cracking under the pressure? Will any campers fall to insanity? What will happen to the alliances? Will I ever find a way to shut Nincada up?**

 **Nincada: "hey, you can't do that! You don't have the AUTHOR-ity! HAHAHA-"**

 **Oh my god, SHUT UP! Sigh...Will any new relationships form or shatter? And WHO will be eliminated next? Find out next time, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Ralts: Hmm..I predict you will leave a review...**


	10. Episode 9: An 'Origin'al Challenge!

**Last time! On Total Pokémon Island!**

 **The campers faced off in a game of dodgeball...but with LANDMINES! The Rotoms pulled off an unexpected victory, and the Delibirds sent Ralts packing! What will happen this time, as tension builds inside the alliances? Who will be safe from elimination? What will happen to the relationships? And WHO will be eliminated next? Find out now, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Before we start, I just want to say...THANK YOU! Seriously, you guys have been AWESOME with the reviews, and have given me the ideas and motivation to keep this going! So yeah, seriously, thank you! :D**

 **000**

"Arceus! Get off of me!" screamed Budew angrily, as he threw Porygon2 off his back, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You did something to me! You messed with my programming!" yelled Porygon2, eyes filled with fury, "Now everyone thinks I'm fucking evil!"

"Well, you are." said Venipede, smirking. Porygon2 fired a laser at him, knocking him into a tree.

"How do you know I was the one who reprogrammed me?" asked Budew, annoyed.

"WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE IT?! YPU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO MESSED WITH MY BRAIN WHEN YOU PUT IN THE MICROCHIP!" roared Porygon2.

"What about all those explosions?" asked Budew, angrily, "and what about that time you went into the water?"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO-That's...wait...is that it?" asked Porygon2, unsure.

"Arceus! The next time you wanna fucking scream at someone for doing something, at least have some FUCKING EVIDENCE!" screamed Budew. He turned around and walked away, without looking back.

"Wait...Budew, did you...did you do something to my brain?" asked Porygon2, frowning. Budew stopped walking, and spoke, but didn't turn around.

"No, unlike Murkrow, at least I have a heart." spat Budew, before walking away. Porygon2 stared at him, before walking away, looking down.

 **"Oh Arceus! What have I done!?" cried Porygon2, looking down, "I'm so fucking stupid! Arrrggh..dammit, I totally forgot about the explosions and the water! FUCK! Now, I probably lost the only friends I have. FUCK ME!"**

 **"Have I turned porygon2 evil because of that chip? No. Have I messed with his brain? No. Am I sure the landmines have done this to him? No, but there's still a chance. If not because of the landmines, what else could have affected his brain? One simple answer. Murkrow, that fucking crow." snarled Budew, "But now I can't tell Porygon2 about it, or else he won't trust me."**

 **"Dammit, I shouldn't have said that!" exclaimed Porygon2 and Budew.**

 **000**

"Ssseemsss like Porygon2'sss already cracking!" hissed Ekans, smirking.

"Yes, it won't be long before he goes," replied Murkrow, "however, our main target is still Deino. He knows too much."

"W-what about Budew's alliance. Sh-shouldn't we go after them?"

"That is also a viable option," said Murkrow, pondering, "then how about this? If Deino screws up, we vote him out. If Budew screws up, we vote him out. Either way, we'll be taking out a strong competitor."

"Fine with me. As long as there'sss killing involved." said Ekans, smirking. Golbat just gulped and nodded.

 **000**

 _Beside the mess hall..._

"So, what do you think about the competition?" asked Haunter.

"Everyone's too serious, if you ask me. And that asshole Ekans really makes me mad." replied Voltorb, gritting his teeth.

"You're pretty serious yourself, and grumpy," exclaimed Haunter, before Voltorb gave him a glare, "Uh..but you're definitely better than most of the people here."

"So why did you bring me here?" asked Voltorb angrily, "If it were a party, there would've been more people here."

"I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to make an alliance with me! You seem like a pretty cool guy...if you forget the exploding."

"And it's just us too?" asked Voltorb, annoyed. Haunter gulped, and nodded.

"Sigh...fine, but it won't make much of a difference." drawled Voltorb.

"Don't worry! Even if it doesn't, at least we get to hang out!" exclaimed Haunter, pulling out some shades, "Speaking of which, let's PAAAARTAAA!"

Haunter pulled out a boombox and started playing some songs.

"What the- are you crazy? You're gonna get us caught!" screamed Voltorb, furious. He started hissing but calmed down when he saw that no one had heard them.

"...Party rockers in the hooooouuse tonight!..." exclaimed Haunter, swaying to and fro.

"At least ue some headphones!" groaned Voltorb.

"Oh right! Almost forgot!" said Haunter, pulling out some headphones, "You sure you don't wanna party groove out?"

"Yes, now let's get the hell outta here before someone catches us!"

 **000**

"So, uh...Solosis, got any 2's?" asked Lickytung, holding his cards. Klink, Magnemite were , and Solosis were trying to do the same, but were failing because of their missing limbs.

"No...is this what you guys do every time?" asked Solosis, annoyed.

"Well, s-sorta...we discuss our plans a bit, a-and then we just do random stuff." mumbled Magnemite.

"Well, except for, klink, Vanillite and Luvdisk, they, klink, just stuff their faces." said Klink, motioning to Luvdisk and Vanillite, who were busy eating from the fridge. Luvdisk then burped and fell asleep on the floor.

 **"Okay, at first when I joined this alliance, I thought I had joined with the right people," exclaimed Solosis, annoyed, "but now, I feel like I'm stuck with idiots and porkers, no offense."**

"Um...guys, I'm gonna..um..go use the washroom." rambled Solosis.

"Uhh...okay?" said Lickytung, suspiciously. Solosis nodded, and quickly ran out of the room, sighing.

"Phew, finally away from-" started Solosis, before he heard some very loud music.

"What the hell is that?" asked Solosis, turning around frantically.

"God, if I had hands right now, I would've been plugging my ears!" exclaimed a voice.

"Hey, I have hands! Want me to-" started another voice.

"No! That's just...ugghh..." groaned the first voice.

"Um...hello?" asked Solosis. He turned a corner and saw Haunter and Voltorb fighting over some headphones and a boombox.

"Oh, uh...hey there Solosis!" exclaimed Haunter nervously.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" asked Solosis, suspicious.

"Nothing...just, uh...listening to some music! Yeah!" said Voltorb, trying to put on a smile, but failing miserably.

"Okay...just, keep doing that.." said Solosis, arching a brow. Haunter nad Voltorb quickly sprinted off around the corner and disappeared.

"Weird." whispered Solosis.

 **000**

"RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS! YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS TODAY'S CHALLENGE. IT'S PRETTY 'SHOCKING'!" screamed Yveltal through the microphone.

"Swimming with a hairdryer in the water?" asked Servine.

"Nah, they're probably gonna make usss eat lightbulbsss or sssomething." replied Ekans, smirking.

As the campers made their way outside, they saw Yveltal and Xerneas with a bunch of desks and buzzers. There was a wide screen TV in between them.

"Um...what exactly are we doing?" asked Solosis, skeptical.

"Let me tell you!" exclaimed Yveltal, "Today ,we're doing a-"

Suddenly, a small figure leaped towards his face and slammed him into the ground. The campers were shocked and started backing away from the figure.

"What the fu- wait..Shaymin?" asked Xerneas. After the ash and smoke cleared up, everyone gasped as they saw Shaymin reappear.

"Yeah, it's me. AND YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" screamed Shaymin, as she tackled Xerneas. However, he quickly dodged out of the way.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Xerneas, angrily.

"You promised that if one of your stupid little teams were named after me, I wouldn't tell everyone that you stole this island from Arceus." snarled Shaymin. Everyone gasped, while Xerneas glared at her.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" asked Shaymin, smirking, "My bad. So guess why I'm gonna kill you know? IT'S BECAUSE THERE'S NO TEAM NAMED AFTER ME NOW!"

"Pokemon of gratitude? More like anger management." scoffed Venipede, smirking. He was immediately blasted by a beam of light, and was blown off the island.

"I. HEARD. THAT." exclaimed Shaymin, gritting her teeth. Ditto started shaking form fear, while Magnemite just fainted.

"So what are you gonna do? Tell Arceus?" asked Xerneas.

"Actually, she already did that." replied a voice from behind. everyone turned around to see Arceus appear behind them.

"Um...uh...Arceus, your-" started Xerneas, nervously.

"Save it," said Arceus, deadpanned, "You stole my island, so you should be punished."

"W-wait, but..." rambled Xerneas.

"Is Arceus really that powerful?" whispered Torchic.

"Dude, from what I heard, she, like, created all Pokémon or something." replied Luvdisk.

"Usually, I'd just hammer you into oblivion, but since there's a crowd around you, I felt like doing something more...embarrassing."

Xerneas' eyes bulged and he looking around frantically. Arceus waved her hand, and Xerneas began to shrink rapidly. His skin turned brown and fur grew around his neck. He had become an Eevee.

"W-what the hell did you do to me?!" asked Xerneas, looking around nervously. A few of the campers smirked, and some started snickering. By the end, everyone was laughing hysterically at Xerneas. He tried firing a shot towards them, but couldn't and just fell on his face, which caused everyone to laugh louder.

"Come on, I have to show you to everyone in the Hall of Origins! You look so cute!" exclaimed Arceus, smirking. Xerneas tried running away, but she had already picked him up.

"W-wait..but I, um...I'm holding a gameshow! And the campers are s-supposed to be having a challenge right now!" whined Xerneas, high-pitched. Arceus arched a brow and turned towards the campers. They started nodding nervously.

"Fine, you guys want a challenge? Try and find where Xerneas is." said Arceus. And with that she and Xerneas teleported away. Everyone stared in silence and tried to think about what happened.

"Well...what do we do?" asked Ditto.

"They went to the H-Hall of Origins, right? We just have to find where that is!" exclaimed Golbat.

"Yes, let me check my GPS," said Servine, pretending to tap a GPS, "Oh wait...IT'S NOT ON THE GPS CAUSE NO ONE KNOWS WHERE IT IS!"

"Actually, I know where it is." said Yveltal, coming up from under the ground.

"Well, where is it?" asked Joltik, annoyed.

"I...can't tell you. Only legendaries are supposed to know." mumbled Yveltal.

"Then how are we supposed to get there, if we don't even know where it is?" asked Budew, angrily.

"Well, I can take you guys there, but you have to close your eyes." said Yveltal.

"Why the-you know what? Fine. This day is already crazy enough, why not make it even crazier?" asked Servine, sarcastically. Everyone nodded and closed their eyes. Yveltal quickly teleported some things in.

"Um...what's that, klink, beeping sound?" asked Klink, nervously.

"Wait...Yveltal, how are we getting to the Hall of Origins?" asked Bayleef.

"Duh! The only way I know how! By LANDMINE!" exclaimed Yveltal.

"OH NO FUCKING WA-" started Ekans, before he and everyone else were blown into the air.

 **000**

"Somehow every challenge, I sustain a bone fracture." groaned Servine, snapping his back. The campers had arrived at the Hall of Origins, which turned out to be a really fancy mansion, filled with gold floors and walls and way too many rooms.

"Come on...it wasn't that bad!" exclaimed Ditto.

"You don't have bones." spat Servine.

"You know, if you get past the injuries, it was actually pretty fun!" said Haunter.

"Yes, getting blown up is definitely 'FUN'!" screamed Venipede, sarcastically.

"Guys, come on! Let's go find Xerneas and just get out of here." said Torchic, running towards the mansion's gate.

"Hey, where's Yveltal?" asked Fletchinder. Everyone looked around but they couldn't find Yveltal.

"That cowardly bird must have left us when we were unconscious." snarled Honedge.

"Wait...w-why would he leave?" asked Mareep. Everyone looked towards the mansion. It seemed safe enough, but was it actually deadly inside?

"Whatever, let's just go in and take Xerneas back already." said Murkrow.

"Um...I don't think we CAN get in," said Torchic, frowning, "The gate's locked."

"Oh, well that's just great," said Servine, sarcastically, "How do we get in now?"

"Why don't we jump the fence?" suggested Haunter.

"You can float. I don't even have limbsss!" complained Ekans.

"Whatever, I'll go over." said Haunter, floating up.

"Wait, what if it's-" started Solosis, before fire shot up towards Haunter, catching him on fire.

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

"-booby-trapped." finished Solosis, groaning.

"Wait...hey, look! The fire burned the gate lock open!" exclaimed Bayleef, happily.

"Hey, no FLAME, no gain! HAHAHA!" joked Nincada, laughing ecstatically. Others just rolled their eyes.

"If that was just the gate, imagine the inside!" muttered Mareep.

"Don't worry, we'll probably be okay!" exclaimed Fletchinder, smiling. Mareep blushed and started walking faster. Fletchinder looked at her and became confused.

 **"Does Mareep not like me?" asked Fletchinder, "I mean, she always runs away when I try to talk to her...wait...how am I making a confessional at this time? I am at the Hall of Origins, right? So how- you know, I think the author screwed up!"**

 **Me: "Wha-n-no I didn't! Th-this...just get on with the story!"**

 **000**

As the campers made their way inside, they saw that the mansion's insides were even fancier than the outside. There were gigantic chandeliers hung on the ceiling everywhere, and everything was golden and shining. As the campers got further in, they heard snickering and laughter to their left.

"That's probably where they took Xerneas." whispered Solosis.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know?" asked Ekans, arching a brow.

"Awww, xerneas! You look so cute I could hug you!" exclaimed a voice.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, WHEN I TURN BACK, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" screamed another voice.

"Sheesh, for a Life Pokémon, you sure talk about death a lot." snickered a third voice.

"Okay, but how do we get Xerneas back? He isss guarded by all those legendariesss!" complained Ekans.

"Hey, what are YOU doing here?" asked a voice form behind them. They all turned to see Arceus walk towards them.

"We're here to take back Xerneas." said Charmeleon, confidently.

"Sheesh, you guys are so persistent," said Arceus, smirking, "Alright, you can take him back."

"Really?" asked Piplup, smiling.

"Yes, but you may have some trouble taking him away from Mew." said Arceus, walking away.

"Mew? Pshhh, that little thing? We'll have Xerneas back in no time!" exclaimed Venipede

 **000**

"Oh Arceus! Run the fuck away!" screamed Xerneas, as he was being carried by Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour.

"You know, you are kinda cute." said Bayleef, nuzzling Xerneas' fur.

"I. WILL. END. YOU." stated Xerneas. Bayleef backed off.

"GIVE ME BACK MY XERNEAS!" screamed Mew, using Metronome and firing off a Hydro Pump.

"Arceus, is she aways like that?" asked Haunter.

"No, usually it's about candy." muttered Xerneas. The campers had taken Xerneas from Mew (by force) but she became enraged and were chasing after them. She had already taken out more than half of them, and were still going after them. The campers had just come out of the mansion doors, and were running towards the gates.

 **000**

Venipede, Budew, and Porygon2 had been in the middle of a flamethrower, and all three were on the ground, rolling around painfully.

"My..my bones...holy shit! They hurt...like a bitch..." mumbled Venipede, moaning in pain.

"You..you don't even have...bones...dumbass.." whispered Porygon2.

"Look, Porygon2...I'm..I'm sorry for what happened the other day..." muttered Budew.

"What? You're sorry? I should be the one begging for forgiveness here! I wrongly accused you!" exclaimed Porygon2, coughing.

"Look...I think I know who messed with your brain," said Budew, "I haven't messed with your brain? Alright? There is a chance that your brain malfunctioned due to the water and stuff, but for your brain to malfunction just so that you'll become evil? You have a better chance to just shut down." Porygon2 shuddered as he heard the words.

"Anyways, I believe that Murkrow has somehow planted something into your brain and is trying to control you." continued Budew.

"But...why make me evil?" asked Poryogn2.

"Well, I'm guessing that the 'virus' he planted into you works better when your brain gets heated. In other words, wenever you're embarrassed, angry, nervous, confused, whatever. That's when the 'virus' works best." said Budew.

"So...the only way for me to get better...is to stay calm?" asked Porygon2, thinking hard.

"Yes, but it might be impossible when we're talking about you." said Budew, smirking. Porygon2 laughed and Venipede snickered.

 **"I've found out that the only way to regain Porygon2's trust is to tell him a reason he's malfunctioning. I AM pretty sure it was Murkrow who did it, but the whole 'virus' thing? Complete lie," said Budew, smirking, "Anyways, the best chance for me to regain Porygon2's trust is to, I guess become...friends with Porygon2? Ugh..I despise that word."**

 **000**

"The gates! They're just up ahead!" exclaimed Fletchinder.

"YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE!" screamed Mew in rage. She used Metronome again and started hissing.

"Wait...w-what move is she using?" asked Mareep, nervously. Fletchinder's eyes bulged as he realised.

"She's gonna explode!" exclaimed Fletchinder, flapping his wings even harder.

"Actually, she already used Explode-" started Nincada, before being slapped by Bayleef.

"Voltorb using Explode was bad enough. If a legendary tried using it..." muttered Pansage, shuddering.

"AND THAT'S WHY WE RUN INSTEAD OF TALK!" screamed Xerneas, angrily. The group of campers kept on running until thye were at the gate.

"Quick! Open it!" exclaimed Bayleef, nervously.

"It won't budge!" screamed Charmeleon, pulling the gate.

"That's imposssible! Haunter burned himssself on the fence and melted the lock!" exclaimed Ekans, earning a glare form Haunter.

"The gate only opens to a legendary!" screamed Xerneas, nervously.

"Then how did we open it the first...wait, Yveltal was there." said Bayleef, thinking hard.

"Then how come you can't open it?" asked Ekans, arching a brow.

"I could...if I wasn't an Eevee." growled Xerneas, gritting his teeth.

"So you're saying..." started Haunter, his face turning pale.

"...We're doomed." finished Solosis, looking down.

"Come on, guys! Why are you just standing there!?" asked Ditto, pushing the gate open for them. The others just standed there, shocked.

"H-how did you open it?" asked Mareep.

"Well, I push the gate, and it-" started Ditto.

"No one cares! Just go!" yelled Xerneas. Everyone snapped out of it and escapereed through the gates.

"OH NO...YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASIL-" started Mew, before she started beeping and...KABOOOM! The campers were carried away by the explosion and the last thing anyone saw was the ground.

 **000**

"What the-where are we?" asked Voltorb.

"We're back on the island." announced Xerneas. Everyone jumped back.

"Arceus, you scared the- wait...you turned back?" asked Pansear. Everyone lookd at Xerneas and saw the reindeer they knew and hated.

"Yeah, I got Arceus to change me back." said Xerneas, smiling deviously.

"By force, I imagine." said Murkrow, smirking.

"Wait...what about the challenge?" asked Bayleef.

"What about it?" asked Yveltal, picking his teeth.

"Well, who won?" asked Bayleef. Xerneas and Yveltal looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, since you both got Xerneas to the finish line, you both lose!" exclaimed Yveltal.

"What, that's..that's-" screaed Budew, flustered, before being stoped by Yveltal.

"Innovative? New? Interesting? Of course!" hollered Yveltal, "Now. TO THE ELIMINATION!" The campers groaned as they made their way to the elimination ceremony.

 **000**

"Now, since both team are at the elimination ceremony, you can vote for someone either on your team or the other team." said Xerneas. The campers looked interested now, actually listening to the hosts.

 **"You know, now that I think about it, this double elimination could actually work in my favour," said Budew, smirking, "If I get lucky, I could get both Murkrow AND Ekans out. Of course, that would be a miracle..."**

"Alright, the votes are in! Let's start the elimination!" exclaimed Yveltal, smirking. The campers now sat nervously, wondering if their names would be called.

"Alright, first people safe are ...Mareep, Bayleef, Charmeleon, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Nincada...sadly, Phantump, and Magnemite."

The eight campers walked up to Yveltal and took their cookies happily...except for Nincada, who glared at him. The others looked even more nervous now.

"Next people safe are...Ditto, Honedge, Servine, Luvdisk, Torchic, Porygon2, Budew, Venipede, Piplup, Ekans, and Murkrow"

The eleven took their cookies. Budew glared at Murkrow, before walking off, thinking to himself.

"Next, safe are...Golbat, Aurorus, Solosis, Deino, Vanillite, Voltorb, Haunter, and Joltik."

It was now down to Lickytung and the three elemental monkeys. Lickytung was nervously licking his hand, while the elemental monkeys were just staring at Yveltal intently, except for Panpour who was sleeping.

"Next person safe..is...Lickytung."

Lickytung sighed and took his cookie with the hand he licked. Yveltal reeled back in disgust.

"Wait...it's down..to us..." mumbled Pansage, nervously.

"Shit. That means only one of us can stay." said Pansear, angrily.

"Okay, guys, whatever happens, know that we'll always stick together." said Pansage, pulling Pansear and Panpour together.

"I...I love you guys. You're my bros." said Pansear, hugging the other two.

"No homo, right?" asked Panpour.

"Wha- of course! Whatever, just..whoever stays in, win it, alright?" said Pansear. The other two nodded...well, Panpour nodded off.

"Alright, the final person safe...is...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

...Pansage."

Pansage gasped, before getting his cookie. He gloomily went back to his brothers, and sighed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Pansage mumbled.

"You better win this for us!" exclaimed Pansear, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, and keep your cool!" said Panpour, smiling.

"Oh boohoo, you guys are getting separated. Whatever, to the cannon!" exclaimed Xerneas. Pansear glared at Xerneas, while dragging along his sleeping brother. They got into the cannon, and they were fired off.

"Well, that's the end of that," said Yveltal, "Get ready for tomorrow's challenge!" The campers glared at him, before shuffling off back to their cabins. Pansage stayed behind, before following the others.

 **000**

 **Yeah, sorry for the shorter chapter today. I'm having a lot of trouble with school, I mean, a test during the first week!? Anyways, I hope you understand that I'll be taking longer to make the chapters, and..yeah!**

 **What will happen to Pansage, when his brothers are gone? What will happen to the alliances? Will any new ones form, or old ones shatter? What will the next challenge be? And WHO will be eliminated next? Find out next time, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Pansear: PANSAGE BETTER WIN THIS! I SWEAR, IF HE DOESN'T-**

 **Panpour: Um, bro? You okay? Anyways, like...review?**


	11. Episode 10: Nighty Night(mare)!

**Last time, on Total Pokémon Island, the campers had to save Xerneas from the legendaries, and in the end...both teams technically won. However, Xerneas surprised them with a double elimination. In the end, Pansear and Panpour went home, leaving Pansage all by himself. How will Pansage fair alone? What will happen to the alliances? What happenedto Charmeleoon and Bayleef? And WHO will be eliminated next? Find out now, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **000  
**

"So...alliance." Said Venipede. Porygon2 and Budew were looking at each other but kept on looking away.

"Look, guys! Seriously, was it that big of a deal? Like, seriously, just fucking make up already!" Shouted Venipede. Porygon2's eyes bulged and gulped.

"Look...I, uh, I'm sorry. Yeah..." Mumbled Porygon2.

"There! Holy shit! Was that so hard?" Asked Venipede, sarcastically.

"You know, I never noticed this before, but you're a pretty big douche." Said Budew, smirking.

"Hey, it runs in the family." Replied Venipede, smirking, "So are you guys buddy buddy yet or do you have. Or hug it out?"

"I think we've gained back each other's trust," said Budew, making Porygon2 look down, "Let's just discuss what we're gonna do now."

"Well, taking out Bayleef's alliance would be the most logical, since they are the biggest alliance.." Murmured Porygon2, still looking down.

"True, but I still think Murkrow's the biggest target." Said Venipede.

"I agree. He will try to win by any means necessary." Replied Budew.

"Like we won't." Joked Venipede.

"Wait...hold on...I think Lickytung just added some more people to his alliance." Said Porygon2, thinking.

"Great, fatass' alliance just got fatter." Snarled Venipede.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Mumbled Budew, "Why does he need more people?"

 **000**

"Hey, we all made it through another elimination! Good job, guys! Um...guys?" Asked Lickytung, as he realized none of the others were sitting and use looking down...well, except for Vanillite and Luvdisk. Vanillite was in the fridge while Luvdisk was on the floor.

"Yeah...woo hoo..." said Magnemite, unenthusiastically.

"We're probably gonna, Klink, get out today..." Mumbled Klink.

"Oh come on, guys! We just need to be more optimistic!" Exclaimed Lickytung, "Hey, Solos- wait...Solosis?" Lickytung looked around the kitchen, but he couldn't find Solosis anywhere.

"Hey. have any of you seen Solosis?" Asked Lickytung.

"I think he went outside of something." Said Vanllite, before munching down on some cheese.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he went to sleep already?" Asked Vanillite, still eating.

 **000**

"Don't stop! Believing! Hold on to tha-"

"Please, for the love of Arceus! Please! STOP!" Screamed Voltorb.

"Sheesh, no need to get so angry about it." Said Haunter, putting down his headphones.

"Look, we're in an alliance, right? We need to make a plan if we want to win!" Exclaimed Voltorb, angrily.

"Hmm...let's see...," said Haunter, thinkin, "Oh, I know! If we party hard enough, we'll win!" Haunter put on his headphones again and began rocking out. Voltorb just sighed and rolled away. What they didn't know was that Solosis was hiding behind their cabin, listening in on the whole conversation.

"So they have an alliance too, eh?" said Solosis

 **"Seriously, at this point, who DOESN'T have an alliance?!" asked Solosis.**

Solosis thought about it for a moment before a hand touched his back. He recoiled, surprised to see Haunter smiling at him.

"Hey, you liked my music, didn't you?" asked Haunter, smiling.

"Wha-wha...I..." rambled Solosis, shocked and scared at the same time.

"Keep your eyes on me...we say, AAAAAYYYY! Shut up and dance with me!" shouted Haunter, putting on his headphones and ignoring Solosis.

"He's always doing this," grumbled Voltorb, glaring at Haunter, "anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I just h-heard the music! Yeah...that's all.." stuttered Solosis. Voltorb arched a brow, before sighing.

"I told him it was too loud," snarled Voltorb, "sorry if we disturbed your sleep."

"Uh...n-no problem at all." mumbled Solosis, trying to put on a smile. Voltorb stared at him confused for a while before rolling off and yelling at Haunter. Voltorb pushed Haunter back into the cabin. When they were out of earshot, Solosis let out a huge sigh.

"Phew...that was a close one..." murmered Solosis, happily.

"What was?" asked Lickytung, behind him.

"AHHHHH!"

 **000**

"Tell me again, why are we all hiding behind a bush again?" asked Servine, annoyed.

"Cause, we need Charmeleon and Bayleef to make up!" exclaimed Torchic.

"um...why?" asked Piplup, suspicious.

"Look, I may or may not have overheard one of their conversations," said Torchic, blushing, "and Charmeleon said that he was too young to bang Bayllef, I mean, seriously, tha-" Piplup coughed and Torchic stopped and looked away.

"Anyways, Charmeleon's in the friend zone now, which is horrible," said Torchic, "so I did a little something something to bring them back together again...I mean, seriously though, why would he reject Bayleef, she's so-" This time, Piplup deliberately covered Torchic's mouth.

"So how'd you do it?" asked Honedge, interested.

"Well, let's say I wrote two notes saying they wanted to make up, said it was written by the other, blah blah blah, and now, they meet and make up!" exclaimed Torchic, happily.

"Isn't that a bit mean?" asked Ditto, nervously.

"Nah, by the end of it, Chamreleon will-" started Torchic, before Frogadier covered his mouth.

"Shh...they're arriving." whispered Frogaider. Torchic nodded and they all looked intently.

"Um...so...uh, you came..." mumbled Charmeleon.

"Yeah...I guess..." said Bayleef nervously. The two looked at each other in silence, before Charmeleon spoke up.

"So, you wanted to make up, right?" asked Charmeleon.

"What, no...you wanted to make up." said Bayleef, confused.

"What, I never-...DAMN IT TORCHIC!" screamed Charmeleon. He breathed a ball of ire at the nearest bush and it caught on fire. After a few seconds, Torchic came out, shouting.

"AHHH! HOW THE HELL DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!I'M A FUCKING FIRE TYPE!" screamed Torchic, trying to put out the flame on his tail.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL!? I'M A FUCKING GRASS TYPE!" yelled Servine, writhing in pain. The other four just silently moved away.

"Oh brother." groaned Bayleef, as she kicked Torchic and Servine aside.

"Come on, Charmeleon. If you don't have anything to say, then I'll be going." said Bayleef, hurt.

"Wa-wait, no no no! I...uh...I was actually thinking about what I said yesterday..." mumbled Charmeleon, nervously.

"Yeah?" said Bayleef, smirking.

"And I was thinking. How could I reject such a nice and...pretty girl like you?" said Charmeleon, smiling.

"Oh, Charmeleon..." said Bayleef, blushing.

"THAT'S IT! GO IN FOR THE KILLER!" screamed Torchic. Charmeleon and Bayleef both hit him into the sky.

"So can you please be my girlfriend?" asked Charmeleon. Bayleef waited a moment before smiling.

"I thought I already was." Bayleef leaned in and kissed Charmeleon.

"Blah blah, happy ending. Let's move on." said Servine, bored. Charmeleon and Bayleef looked at each other, and smirked.

 ***Charmeleon faints***

 **000**

"So, w-what's this about a virus?" asked Golbat, nervously.

"We planted a virus into Porygon2's brain, hoping it would make him malfunction, and we could use him as one of our one." explained Murkrow.

"But it did better than expected." said Ekans, smirking.

"Yes, turns out his firewall was too hard to breach for the virus, but it did mess up his personality and mood swings." said Murkrow.

"Ssso not only isss he messssed up, he's messsing up the ressst of hiss alliance." hissed Ekans, snickering.

"Wait, so you t-tried shutting him down?" asked Golbat, shocked.

"Well, that was our backup plan." mused Murkrow.

 **"Yeah, definitely in the wrong hood here..." mumbled Golbat, looking around frantically.**

They talked for a bit, before leaving. What they didn't know was that a certain robot was hearing them behind a tree.

"REVENGE. SHALL. BE. MINE!" screamed Porygon2, eyes blood red and smoking with rage. He twitched a bit and shut down, before refreshing.

"Wait...what just happened? Why am I here?"

 **000**

 _Later, in the night..._

"HELLLLLOOOOO CAMPERS! GET READY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" All the campers were shocked and some even fell out of their beds.

"What the hell?! It's the middle of the fucking night!" complained Joltik.

"THAT'S THE POINT! THIS CHALLENGE WORKS BETTER IN THE NIGHT!"

"I don't, klink, like the sound of this..." mumbled Klink, nervously.

As the campers made their way to the mess hall, they saw Xerneas and Yveltal smiling deviously as they came.

"Something seems wrong here..." said Lickytung, thinking.

"Well, for starters, it IS the middle of the fucking night." grumbled Servine.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad," said Golbat, before everyone glared at him, "alright, so maybe I am nocturnal..."

"Hey, I heard eating clocks is very TIME CONSUMING!" exclaimed Nincada, eyes closed, and on the ground.

"Um..is he sleep-punning?" asked Porygon2.

"God help us all..." groaned Servine.

"Welcome, campers! Today's challenge is going to be a TPI classic. The Fear Challenge!" exclaimed Yveltal.

"Gee, never heard of that one before." said Venipede, rolling his eyes

"So...why do we have to do it at night?" asked Voltorb, angrily.

"Duh!" said Yveltal, knocking his head, "It's ALWAYS scarier at night!"

"Speaking of, where's Magnemite? Shouldn't he be shitting his pants by now?" asked Budew, smirking.

"Found him under the bed." said Deino, throwing Magnemite's body towards them.

"D-d-did so-someone s-say SCARY!?" asked Magnemite, horrified.

"Yup." said Xerneas, smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **000**

After they 'calmed down' Magnemite, Xerneas began explaining the rules.

"In a bit, I'll put a helmet on you that'll transport you to the dream...or should I say, nightmare world," said Xerneas, smirking, "We'll also transport in a button for each of you. You guys will be put through a series of nightmares/your worst fears, all of which are your fellow camper's nightmares. If you can't handle it, push your button, and you'll be teleported back here. Last person left wins it for their team. Any questions?"

Everyone who had hands raised them

"Good. Let's get started."

 **"As long as they don't get my fear, I should be fine." said Vanillite, shaking.**

 **"This doesn't seem to be that bad of a challenge," said Budew, "unless one of us has a really messed up nightmare...shit, why'd I say that?"**

 **"Hey, you know, when I dropped my window into the incinerator, it was a pane in the ash to retrieve!" exclaimed Nincada, snoring yet laughing at the same time.**

 **000**

Everyone put their helmets on and immediately fell asleep. They woke up in a strange dimensional box, where Xerneas' face was in front of them.

"Alright, seems like everyone's here, so let's get started," said Xerneas, smirking, "First person's nightmare/fear...Haunter! Have fun!"

Xerneas' face disappeared and everyone glanced nervously at Haunter, who was shaking. Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded them and they were in an office building.

"Wha-where are we?" asked Charmeleon.

"Alright everyone. Get back to work on page 56A of the #1024 handout." drawled a voice behind them. The voice belonged to a Patrat, who was drinking some coffee. All around them were cubicles with many workers sighing or working silently.

"AHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" exclaimed Haunter, pressing his button. There was a flash before he disappeared.

"What is this? Is this his fear? Lame..." said Charmeleon, smirking. After about an hour, some of the campers got worried.

"Um...are we stuck in here or what?" asked Voltorb.

"Ugh...I, like, can't stand the boredom anymore, man.." groaned Luvdisk, as he pressed his button.

"So...hungry..." mumbled Vanillite weakly, before also pressing his button. After a few moments, everyone was teleported back to the dimensional box.

"Wow, seriously, only three of you pressed your buttons?" asked Xerneas, disgusted, Come on, Haunter, that nightmare was weak! Anyways, next is Torchic. See ya."

Everyone looked at Torchic, before they all got teleported. When the flash faded, everyone saw that they were stuck in an airtight tank of water. Everyone gasped before water rushed into their mouths. Torchic, Klink, Lickytung, Mareep, Piplup, and Aurorus immediately pressed their buttons.

"MPHH! MMMPPH!" screamed Charmeleon, covering his mouth. After a while, he pressed his button and was teleported. Joltik also panicked and pressed her button. After a few seconds, a bright flash appeared, and the rest of the campers were teleported back into the box.

"Alright, alright, better..." said Xerneas, smiling deviously, "Next one up...Porygon2!"

Everyone was teleported into an old dusty factory.

"Ohnononononnononononono..." mumbled Porygon2 as he pressed his button.

"Come on, nothing even happened ye-" started Ekans, before he was grabbed by two metallic hands. The rest looked up, surprised, before being carried by the metal hands as well. Soon, metal tubes were attached to the campers and they lodged into their skin.

"OUCH!" cried Bayleef, as she pressed her button.

"Sssheessh, can't take a little pain?" asked Ekans, sweating nervously. Soon, the tubes began to go opposite ways, stretching and pulling the campers apart

"God...this...hurts!" exclaimed Servine, before pushing his button. Ditto and Solosis also pushed their buttons.

"Porygon2 is fucking messed up." said Deino, writing in pain. Soon, he too pressed his button.

"Oh boy, I love the pain!" exclaimed Phantump, laughing crazily.

"Um...g-guys, you're PULLING my leg, here, right? This is just a simple STRETCH of the imagination, heh heh, right?" asked Nincada, laughing nervously. After a bit, Nincada couldn't take the pain anymore and also pressed his button. The others were teleported back to the box, gasping or lying down on the floor, groaning.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" asked Xerneas, looking away, "Um...anyways, next one is Pansage."

Pansage just looked down and sighed. He hit his button and was teleported away with what looked like a tear in his eye. Piplup tried patting him on the back to comfort him, but they were soon teleported away into his nightmare. When the flash faded, they saw that they were each in a different tiny cell, with a small window at the side.

"Um...g-guys, what's happening?" asked Piplup nervously.

"Oh...it's you again." said a voice behind her. Piplup turned around and saw an Empoleon and Prinplup through the window.

"D-dad?" asked Piplup, tears in her eyes.

"Look away, honey. The monster might bite." said Prinplup.

"Wait...Mom? What are you talking about?" asked Piplup, nervously.

"We didn't want you anymore," replied Piplup's father, anger in his voice, "so we gave you away to the scientists to study."

"Everyone was scared of you, so we did the best we could." said her mother, smiling.

"YOU'RE A FREAK TO NATURE!" yelled her father.

"W-what? No! Y-you guys are still back at the house and I'm at the island!" exclaimed Piplup, practically bawling now.

"Nononononono, this...this is all just a big nightmare." whispered Piplup.

"This isn't a nightmare, you are." said her father, his eyes red. Piplup's mother's eyes also turned red, and a bright light engulfed all three of them. Piplup was now back in the dimensional box with the others. Only Piplup, Venipede, Ekans, Murkrow, and Budew were left.

"W-where did everyone else go?" asked Piplup, wiping her eyes.

"Probably out the dimensional door." said Venipede, smirking.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" asked Budew, disgusted.

"N-nothing," said Piplup, adamantly, "Just got a visit from my parents."

"Hey, they came for me too. Couldn't kill them though, window was too small." said Ekans, smiling deviously.

"Hey, you're lucky! The second my parents saw me, they just ran away!" mused Venipede, laughing.

"H-how can you guys be laughing?" asked Piplup, angrily, "My parents were calling me a freak!"

"Well, they were right..." whispered Venipede, smirking. The others snickered. Piplup tried attacking him but Budew held her back.

"Look, my parents were annoying me too," said Budew, "but I'm used to being called useless."

"Wait...you guys are okay with your parents hating you?" asked Piplup, horrified. The others looked at each other before nodding.

"I realized my parents were complete idiots, and left the second I could." said Murkrow.

"My parents kicked me out the day I accidently killed my teacher." said Budew.

"I tried killing my parents when I was young with a kitchen knife, but they found out and sent me to jail, where I escaped." said Ekans, smirking. Piplup just stared at them, shocked.

"If you were so scared of your parents scolding you," drawled Venipede, "why didn't you press your button?"

All eyes turned to Piplup who just stared back.

"B-because...I still miss them..." said Piplup, defensively.

"No, you were trying to think of revenge," said Ekans, matter-of-factly, "I think we've all been there. You hate your parents so much, you just want to kill them."

"N-no, that's not..." murmered Piplup.

"Just admit it. You wanted to get revenge," said Ekans, angrily, "You know, you're not that different form the rest of us."

Piplup just held back her tears and crawled to the corner of the box. The others just either scoffed or rolled their eyes.

"Hello, rema-um..Piplup, what happened to you?" asked Yveltal, suspiciously, "Um...anyways, turns out, Girantina's pissed at us for using his dimensional device, so he's out to kill us. Fortunately, me and Xerneas teleported him into the dimensional world. He should be coming your way any second now, so yeah! Last one left wins!"

His face disappeared and the campers stared in shock and silence.

"No."

"Fucking."

"WAY!" screamed everyone except Piplup. Suddenly, a low rumble was heard behind them. Out of the corner of the dimensional box appeared Girantina, who was roaring with rage.

"I told everyone. DON'T USE MY STUFF. But NOOOOOOOO. They had to-" started Girantina before Venipede interrupted him.

"Look, the ones who you want to kill are Xerneas and Yveltal. Why don't you let us le-"

Girantina blasted him with a rorar of time, and his body teleported away. The others stared in silence.

"So, who's next?" asked Girantina, angrily.

"Not me." said Murkrow, pushing his button. However, when he pressed his button, he didn't teleport away. Girantina saw his puny attempt and crushed him with his foot.

"Welp, I'm out!" said Budew, nonchalantly. He covered himself with a cloth and when the cloth was removed, he had disappeared. It was now down to Ekans and Piplup.

"DIE!" screamed Girantina, blasting a beam at Ekans. However, the snake dodged and bit his fangs into Girantina. The legendary rorared in pain, as he tossed Ekans off and fired a Roar of Time at him. This time, he didn't dodge.

"Um..h-hello?" said Piplup, although it was more like a question. Girantina turned to her and stared her in the face.

"Wait...t-this is just a nightmare, right?" asked Piplup, "So I can technically..."

She closed her eyes and opened them. In front of her was no longer Girantina, but a Lillipup.

"Wh-what did you do to me?!" exclaimed Girantina, looking at his body.

"Wiat...if I can do that..." started Piplup. She concentrated again and in front of her was a door. She opened it and the other side turned out to be the island, with everyone there.

"HOLY SHIT! PIPLUP! YOU'RE NOT DE- I MEAN...uh...CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WIN!" screamed Yveltal.

"I guess...that means the Delibirds lose?" asked Xerneas. The Rotoms just sat in silence before cheering at Piplup.

"Wait...how come you guys are here?" asked Piplup.

"What? You thought we actually died?" asked Solosis, smirking, "We just woke up and took off the metal caps. We weren't actually dead or anything."

"No, but now you are." replied a voice form behind them.

 **000**

After Girantina had successfully beaten the crap out of everyone, he left through a giant portal. After a while, everyone regained consciousness but some were still dizzy.

"Delibirds...meet...elimination...but tomorrow..." mumbled Xerneas, before passing out.

"Agreed." said the Delibirds before they passed out as well.

"Jeez...*cough cough* Piplup, what the hell did you do to piss off Girantina?" asked Yveltal angrily.

"um...nothing." said Piplup blushing. He looked over towards Budew and Murkrow. They both seemed to be recovering form their wounds. They both saw Piplup and just shrugged.

 **"Phew...I don't think they care about what happened during the challenge," said Piplup, breathing a sigh of relief, "I...I think I'm good..."**

 ***faints***

 **000**

"Welcome, everyone, to the elimination ceremony! As you know-" started Xerneas.

"Yess, yesss, get on with it! We waited an ENTIRE day for thisss." said Ekans, annoyed.

"Fine, everyone but Luvdisk can go grab a cookie.

"Wait, what?!" asked Luvdisk, shocked, "Why did you guys, like, vote me off?!"

"You do nothing during challenges, you're lazy as shit, and everything you do involves sleep or food." said Servine, angrily.

"Plusss, you have a pretty ssstale personality, ssso the author eliminated you caussse you got bor-" started Ekans.

"Ahem!" exclaimed Xerneas. Ekans glared at him before stopping.

"Blah blah blah, no one cares about you. Goodbye!" screamed Xerneas, as he launched Luvdisk into the sky.

 **000**

 **I know, pretty bad ending, right? School's been pretty hard on me already, so I haven't been able to generate as good ideas. Anyways, I just wanted to focus on Piplup. I mean, pretty harsh backstory, amiright? I'll try to upload weekly but no promises. Hope you enjoyed reading! :D**

 **Anyways, what will happen next time, when the campers have to face evil challenges and even more evil enemies? How will some camper's passes affect their futures? What will happen to the alliances? The relationships seem to be going better, but for how long? And most importantly of all...WHO will be eliminated next? Find out next time, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!**

 **Luvdisk: Like, review and stuff, man.**


	12. MINOR HIATUS!

I'm sorry to inform you guys that I'll be having a minor hiatus. It'll probably be until November or December. School work and other problems have been really stopping me from posting new chapters. I hope you guys understand. I'll try to post as soon as possible. Sorry! :(


End file.
